Love Heals All Wounds?
by Seaheeler
Summary: Truth or Lie?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

I'm back already!

This one's been in the works for a while, before the Ties that Bind. Actually while I'm on that one I just gotta say that yes, even I thought the ending to the Mike stands up for Kate was strange, I won't say what happened in case some of you haven't read it yet. I wrote it at 1 am after racking my brain trying to think of a way to end it and that's what my brain came up with lol.

So now I think my mind is trying to recover from writing a Mike/Kate fic, sorry M/K fans, and has gone into dramatic overdrive lol. As I said before this one has been in my "incomplete" folder for a while and it's still a work in progress but I at least have an idea of where it's going.

True to my form there's a lot of drama, stubbornness, misunderstandings and not as much Navy action as there should be for a Navy related show/fic lol.

This takes place somewhere towards the end of season 4/ beginning of 5 so Kate and Dutchy have a bond, Jim hasn't returned but Mike and Kate have sorted though stuff and are now just friends, I guess we can pretend that the kiss happened on that boat but they're still just friends lol.

Anyway, enjoy... oh and as usual would love some feedback!

Love Heals All Wounds?

Chapter 1

The Hammersley pulled alongside home port, they had been out at sea for 6 days and were due for a few days R and R.

Dutchy and 2Dads stood at Kate's cabin door waiting for her to exit, she swung the door open bag in hand. She flinched at the sight of them, she wasn't expecting them to be hovering at her door.

"Oh, hi guys..."

They both had a giant grins plastered over their faces, she knew instantly that they were up to something. She grinned nervously back at them, Dutchy took her bag from her as they walked down the corridor towards the deck.

"So, you coming for a drink X?"

She shook her head slightly, not really wanting to go.

"I dunno, I'm pretty beat!"

Dutchy didn't look impressed, he thought that would be the answer, he tilted his head and put on his best charming smile.

"Oh c'mon X, we've got a few days off, there'll plenty of time to sleep!"

2Dads jumped in front of her, his lip quivering.

"Please X, c'mon you know you want to!"

She rolled her eyes and let out a grunt, these 2 always convinced her, they were like her 2 annoying yet lovable little brothers. 2Dads gave her a nudge with his elbow.

"C'mon, you're letting down your namesake..."

Kate wrinkled her face confused at his comment, 2Dads turned to Dutchy with an uncertain look on his face and whispered.

"McGregor is Irish right?"

Dutchy gave him a blank look and shrugged, Kate put her hands on her hips.

"McGregor is Scottish 2Dads..."

He laughed the error off, that wasn't the point.

"Scottish, Irish, who can tell the difference, they both like to drink though right?"

She took her bag back from Dutchy and walked down the gangway, 2Dads looked at Dutchy discouraged.

"We failed big fella..."

Kate let out a huff and turned back to face them.

"Okay, okay, see you at 7?"

They gave each other a high 5 and walked off laughing.

Kate sat impatiently at the local at their usual table playing with a coaster, why did people always say that women took too long to get ready? She looked at her watch, it's was 20 past 7, she was always on time, it was just polite and professional. She heard the sliding doors open and a flurry of voices filled the pub, she instantly recognised them as her crew. They approached the table and saw her irritated look, 2Dads broke away from the group and sat next to her.

"Aww X, you're looking a bit lonely over here..."

She rolled her eyes and chucked the coaster at him.

"Well I wouldn't be if you lot were on time!"

He laughed and patted her on the back.

"We're not at work right now X, if we say 7, we mean 7ish... you should know that by now!"

She gave him an unimpressed look.

"So, you've got the first round right 2Dads?"

He nodded and his eyes widened with excitement.

"Yeah, shots?"

She shook her head insistently, he put a hand on her shoulder and laughed.

"Shots it is!"

Dutchy sat down next to her smirking.

"I think it's gonna be one of those nights..."

Kate knew what that meant and she didn't want any part of it.

"Not for me..."

He patted her on her back trying to encourage her.

"C'mon, I know the fun Kate it just bursting to get out..."

Kate scoffed worried that that's what her crew really thought of her, that she was boring.

"I don't have a problem with fun but I think my version of fun and 2Dads version of fun are 2 very different things..."

"It doesn't have to be, c'mon I've heard about your goat central partying days!"

Mike sat down next to her and laughed overhearing their conversation.

"Yeah, they were the good old days..."

Kate nudged him and gave him a disapproving look.

"Yeah well, we weren't in charge then..."

Mike looked around at the others and raised an eyebrow, she needed to relax a little.

"Kate, we're your family, we're not going to judge you..."

2Dads stood behind her with a tray of shots and laughed.

"Ah, speak for yourself..."

He put a shot down in front of her, she turned at gave him a disappointed look, he shrugged.

"Hey, you gotta give me credit for being honest X?"

He picked up the shot in front if her and hovered it near her face, he put on a high pitched voice.

"Drink me X, drink me..."

She snatched it out of his hand.

"Oh for god's sake!"

She downed it in one mouthful, 2Dads let out an enthusiastic cheer.

"Yes! You've got this!"

She cringed as the alcohol left a burning trail down her throat, 2Dads handed everyone else a shot and they downed it. Kate sighed and looked around at everyone enjoying themselves, Charge approached the table holding a tray of Guava Mojos, she knew at that moment she wasn't getting out of tonight without a hangover.

A few hours later the crew were way past tipsy, Kate leaned on the jukebox and ran her finger over the screen, she nodded to herself and selected a song. The song "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera started to play, she let out an enthusiastic scream.

"Yes, this is my jam!"

2Dads and Dutchy were leaning on a table, they turned hearing Kate's declaration. They looked at each other, their eyes widened from anticipation, they were finally going to see the X let loose.

Kate spun round pretending her cocktail glass was a microphone, she got into character and put on a serious face.

"After all that you put me though, you'd think I'd despise you."

She skulled her drink and put the glass on the table. She stepped on to a chair then on to table where 2Dads and Dutchy were leaning, she knelt down and sang to 2Dads.

"But in the end I want to thank you, cause you've made me that much stronger."

She turned to Dutchy and seductively ran her hand though his hair.

"Well, I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true. Guess I, I couldn't trust, called your bluff, time is up, cos I've had enough."

She jumped up on her feet and took of her jacket and flung it at the crowd that was gathering around her. The crew cheered her on, one of the bartenders tried to usher her off, but she ignored him.

"Ma'am, please get down, it's not safe!"

She shook her head and continued to sing.

"You were there by my side, always down for the ride."

She went to step on to the next table and stumbled and lost her balance, she began to fall and braced herself for the impact, but there wasn't one. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, stopping her inches from the floor.

She regained her balance while hanging on to the bulky pair of shoulders of her saviour, she looked up and met his piercing green eyes. She took a moment to register on the familiar face, she titled her head a little not quite believing who she was seeing.

"Jim?"

He smiled his dazzling smile and held her hands to steady her.

"Falling for me again McGregor?"

She giggled and tried to compose herself but it was no use, she was smashed.

Dutchy and Mike stumbled to a table closer to try and hear their conversation. They were equally as tipsy as Kate, Dutchy elbowed Mike not taking his eyes off of Kate and Jim.

"Uh oh Boss, who's that?"

Mike took a deep breath in and a large sip of his beer.

"That's Captain Roth..."

Dutchy stood there for a moment trying to think where he had heard that name before. He tapped Mike's arm persistently, excited that he had remembered the answer.

"Oh, oh, he's that SAS guy that the X used to date yeah?"

Mike glanced sideways at him wondering how he knew about Jim and Kate, Dutchy could see his confusion.

"Oh umm, heard it on the grapevine."

Mike nodded still keeping an eye on Kate and Jim, Dutchy noticed his fatherly stare.

"It obviously wasn't a bad break up..."

Mike looked puzzled hoping Dutchy didn't know more than he was letting on to.

"Why do you say that?"

He scoffed, was he blind?

"Well, look at them..."

They looked back over to them, Kate was giggling and touching his arm, Dutchy nudged him.

"That's not just friendly looking to me..."

He let out a drunken giggle.

"It's like watching the Bachelor, Defence Force Edition..."

Mike rolled his eyes and pushed him indicating him to 'shhh'.

2Dad stumbled over to Dutchy and Mike and looked in the direction that they were looking.

"Oh, what are we watching?"

Dutchy pointed to Kate and Jim.

"The most awkward rose ceremony ever!?"

Mike immediately slapped his hand down so they didn't see. They watched as Kate giggled again, she sounded like a giddy school girl. 2Dads took another sip of his drink and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that with the X?"

Dutchy whispered in his ear.

"The Xs ex..."

2Dads looked Jim up and down and nodded with approval.

"Go X!"

Dutchy laughed.

"Captain McDreamy..."

Mike gave him a disapproving look, Dutchy corrected himself.

"Ah, I mean Captain Roth, he's with the SAS."

2Dads eyes bulged.

"SAS? Those guys are full on, but I bet the X could take him, if you know what I mean!"

He laughed and nudged them both raising his eye brows. Mike didn't want to hear anymore, he wasn't having fun anymore.

"We always know what you mean 2Dads!"

Mike pushed 2Dads away, he got the hint and stumbled off. Dutchy gave Mike an all knowing look, Mike tried to act innocent.

"What? He was annoying me?"

Dutchy laughed.

"Why? Cos he was right?"

Mike swallowed the rest of his beer ignoring Dutchy's question, he went to walk away, he hesitated and turned and stepped back towards him.

"And you can shh too, else I'll tell everyone you watch the Bachelor and Grey's Anatomy!"

Dutchy gave him a salute and laughed as he drank the rest of his beer. Mike approached Jim and Kate, Dutchy shook his head and stayed put, he didn't want to get involved but he wanted to see what was going to happen next. He laughed to himself and put on a "TV presenter voice."

"Next up on The Bachelor, Defence Force Edition, the intruder..."

He laughed to himself again and took a sip of his beer.

"Good one Dutchy..."

Mike tried to act composed/sober.

"Captain, good to see you."

He shook Jim's hand, Jim gave him a nod.

"Likewise...Ah, I was about to steal Kate and her karaoke skills if that's okay?"

Mike paused, he couldn't think of a reason that he shouldn't/ couldn't.

"Ah, if you have to, we're just doing some team bonding..."

Jim laughed sensing that he didn't approve.

"Right, does it work?"

Mike took another sip of his beer and mumbled.

"If we're not interrupted..."

Kate heard his comment and whacked him on the arm.

"Yeah, I think I've had enough..."

Kate placed her hand in Jim's and escorted him out of the pub. Mike sulked back over to Dutchy, he laughed.

"Captain McDreamy 1, Commander Flynn 0?"

Mike looked completely unimpressed.

"Oh just drink your beer Dutchy! It's not a competition..."

Dutchy smirked as he took a sip of his beer.

"No Sir, certainly no competition from where I'm standing..."

They stood there in silence for a moment. Dutchy knew this would be his only opportunity to get answers to his questions seeming they had both had a bit to drink.

"So what exactly is your problem with Captain Roth? You've worked with him before yeah?"

Mike ordered another drink, he didn't want to get into it.

"No problem, I'm just protective of my crew, plus he broke up with her..."

Dutchy knew that wasn't all, he kept staring at Mike, he sighed and put his beer down on the table.

"We've just had a couple of disagreements, that's all."

Back at Kate's place Jim helped her up the stairs and into her bed, he placed a bucket next to her bedside and brushed the hair away from her face. She placed her head on the pillow only semi conscious and smiled, she held out her hand trying to reach for him, he reached for it and kissed it.

"You're so nice Jim..."

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"So are you Smudge..."

He placed the blanket over her, she placed her hand on his.

"I should have called you..."

He knelt down closer.

"We'll talk about this another day..."

She patted the bed inviting him to get it.

"You can stay..."

Jim smirked and leaned down and kissed her forehead, she flung back the covers on the other side.

"I promise I won't bite..."

He hesitated for a moment then made his way to the other side of the bed and stood there contemplating whether to get in. She did invite him but whether she would remember that in the morning was another thing. He was dead tired and gave in, he strategically placed himself on top of the covers and closed his eyes.

The next morning he awoke to Kate lying on his chest, he smiled and carefully placed an arm around her, she snuggled further into his embrace.

He closed his eyes again, he remembered this feeling, the feeling of being comfortable with someone, the feeling of being content. He exhaled loudly, Kate began to stir, she bolted up right. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red as she realised how she was positioned.

"Jim, I umm..."

He laughed and brushed the hair away from her face.

"It's okay Kate, it's not like we haven't umm, touched before."

His cheeks were now a light shade of pink, she tried to sit up further but the throbbing in her head stopped her, she flopped back into the bed.

"Uh, what did I drink last night?"

He laughed and leaned over to her.

"I think the more accurate question is, what didn't you drink?"

She shook her head slightly remembering the previous night's events.

"Bloody 2Dads and his shots and Charge and his Guava Mojos!"

"Well if it's any consolation you do a great Christina!"

Kate smacked her face with her hand and cringed.

"Oh god, I sang, on a table..."

Jim rubbed her arm trying to soothe her.

"You sure did..."

Kate attempted to get up out of the bed but she had no strength, she fell back down, she groaned and put her hands over her face.

"I'm never drinking again."

Jim got up and knelt in front of her, he peeled her hands off her face.

"Why don't you go have a shower and I'll put on some coffee and make us some breakfast?"

Kate stood in the shower and leaned back under the flow of water and closed her eyes enjoying the calm. Suddenly it was like a bolt of lightning struck her, if she was in a cartoon a light bulb would be flashing above her head.

She pulled her face out of the stream of water and wiped the water away, her brain went into over drive. What the hell was going on? Jim was here, in her house and she felt like it was a year ago. She didn't know how to act, what did he want? Why was he here? She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes once again and moved her head under the water and tried to ignore the questions and the thumping in her head.

She got out the shower and struggled to get any form of clothing on due to her pounding headache, she gave up on pants and chucked on a flowy dress.

She walked to the top of the staircase and paused, a smile crept over her face as she saw Jim cooking in her kitchen. He was bopping along to the radio, she let out a small giggle, he heard her and looked up at her and smiled.

"Feeling a bit more human?"

She nodded and made her way down the stair case and sat at the kitchen bench. He poured her a cup of coffee and slid it to her and turned back to the stove. She sipped on her coffee, she cringed as her thoughts had returned. Why was he cooking her breakfast? Why did this feel so normal? She put her coffee cup down and stared at him wondering how to approach asking the multitude of questions that were piling up.

"Jim?"

"Mmmm?"

He still had his back turned finishing their breakfast.

"Why are you here?"

She winced, that wasn't the way to ask. She watched as he froze for a moment then continued to serve their breakfast.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I'm just a little confused that's all."

He turned and presented her the plate of poached eggs, sautéed mushrooms, spinach, haloumi and crumpets, she took the plate from him and attempted a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Katie, I get it."

He got some cutlery out the drawer and the salt and pepper from the far left cupboard, she was amazed that he looked so comfortable in her kitchen, that he remembered where everything was. He sat down at the bench opposite her and glanced up at her between mouthfuls.

"Are you glad I'm here?"

She smiled, she didn't have to fake that one, she was glad.

"Of course! But I mean, I haven't heard from you in a year. I'm assuming you didn't come here just to see me. I mean, without a phone call, what if I was married? Or with someone...you wouldn't waste your time on me like that would you?"

Her brain was going into over drive, Jim couldn't help but laugh, her face said it all, she was freaking out. She was so easy to rile up, he had to see where this went, he put on a straight face and raised an eyebrow.

"And so what if I did?"

Kate paused, it was one of the very few times in her life that she was speechless. Jim grinned, this was too easy, but she had suffered enough, he put her out of her misery

"Relax Smudge! I'm here for work."

Kate almost sighed with relief, Jim tried not to look hurt.

"But I knew you were still here and I wanted to see you."

Kate didn't know how to react.

"Oh..."

She immediately put her head down and continued to eat her food, Jim swallowed his mouthful and glanced up at her.

"So, I have my sources but I'd rather hear it from you, are you married? Seeing anyone?"

She scoffed, it was her turn to play the game. She gave him one of the classic "Kate McGregor" stares.

"The bloody Navy grape vine and the gossip, I know you checked up on me a little while ago but that was nearly ahh, 9 months ago, things change. Do you think I would have allowed you in my bed if I was married or seeing someone?"

Jim laughed and tapped her hand.

"Oh you allowed me?"

Kate could feel her cheeks starting to burn again.

"Well..."

The caught each other's gaze for a moment and smiled, Jim cleared his throat.

"That's not really an answer, anyway I feel like any answer I give you're gonna hit me!"

She smiled sweetly and nodded then whacked him on the arm. Jim laughed and whacked her back.

"See!"

Kate smiled and stayed silent and continued to eat. Jim tossed a piece of spinach at her, she raised an eyebrow.

"So umm, last night, you said you should have called, why didn't you?"

Kate hesitated, Jim could see she was uncomfortable, he didn't want to scare her off. He gave her a supportive smile and finished his breakfast and placed his plate in the sink.

"Ah, I've got a meeting this morning, what are you up to?"

Kate was thankful that he skipped over the question.

"Nothing if I don't get rid of this headache..."

He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, it surprised her, he had realised what he had done.

"Sorry, old habit I guess..."

Kate smiled.

"It's okay..."

"Ah, you wanna hang out after?"

She smiled and nodded, he winked at her as he walked out the door. Kate sat there and rubbed her forehead, the voices started again. What the hell was going on? Was she in some sort of time warp? Was he going to ask her out again? She wasn't sure how she felt about it, her heart was racing.

She continued to shovel the food into her mouth as a distraction but seconds later it was all gone. She looked down at her empty plate and laughed to herself.

"I do miss that cooking though..."

End of Chapter 1.

Don't forget to review, pretty please! Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Love Heals All Wounds?

Chapter 2

Later that morning Kate's headache had subsided and she was bored and restless. It was a nice day so she decided to go for a walk, she strolled around her suburb and found herself out the front of Mike's house. She noticed his car in the driveway and walked up the front path and knocked on the door, Mike opened the door and smiled.

"Hey!"

Kate suddenly didn't know why she was there, it's not like Mike was one of her girlfriends and she was running to him to gossip about her night with Jim.

"Hi! I umm, I was just taking a walk and I umm, ended up here..."

Mike laughed and gave her a little shove.

"It's my animal magnetism isn't it?"

Kate rolled her eyes, Mike opened the door wider.

"Wanna come in? I'm just making some lunch."

Kate nodded and they walked into the kitchen, Mike continued to make his sandwich and held up the bag of bread.

"Want one?"

She shook her head, she couldn't deal with more food.

"None for me thanks, Jim made me some monstrosity of a breakfast..."

Mike turned toward the bench and made his sandwich, he didn't want her to see his shocked expression, he cleared his throat.

"So, he umm, slept over?"

Kate frowned knowing he couldn't see her.

"Mike, don't start!"

He sat down next to her and took a bite of his sandwich looking un-phased.

"Not like that Kate, can't I just be a concerned friend?"

Kate wanted to believe him, after all the drama of their on again off again relationship they had somehow managed to become friends. She tried not to look doubtful but Mike sensed her hesitation.

"I just want you to be careful that's all..."

Kate paused and scrunched up her face at his choice of words.

"What do you mean careful?"

Mike took a bite out of his sandwich buying him time to think of a way to explain without sounding like he was jealous.

"Well, didn't he just drop you last time? No warning, he just left you..."

Mike stopped himself, it wasn't exactly delicate. Kate exhaled loudly, she had never told him the reason that they broke up, she didn't think it was important or any of his business. She hoped that he was just being a "concerned friend".

"It's okay Mike, we decided together, it was just too hard with me out at sea and him being posted to, well, everywhere..."

She lied, it was just easier than dredging up the past seeming that her and Mike hadn't worked out either. Mike couldn't help but pushed further, no matter what he was always protective of her.

"Well, what's changed?"

Kate hesitated, she didn't really know but something was different, maybe because her and Mike were genuinely friends now she felt that she could move on.

"Ah actually, not sure, I think he's back up here for work."

Mike got up and poured himself a glass of water.

"Really? Maxine hasn't mentioned anything."

Kate hit him on the arm as he sat back down

"Stop being overprotective Mike, I'm a big girl!"

Her phone beeped, she fished it out of her handbag, it was a message from Jim, Mike watched as the smile grew on her face.

"Hope you haven't changed your number, I'm standing out the front of your house looking like a stalker..."

Kate giggled, Mike was intrigued and leaned over to try and see the message, she clasped her phone to her chest.

"Hey!"

She smiled and replied. "Be there in 10."

She chucked the phone back into her bag and hopped of the stool.

"Well, I gotta go... see you in a few days?"

Before he could say anything else she had left, he sat there staring at his plate.

"Shit..."

She jogged back to her house and found Jim sitting on her front step, she laughed as she walked up the path.

"Hey stalker!"

He jumped to his feet and brushed off his pants.

"So, I hear you have a few days off?"

She pulled out her keys and unlocked her front door.

"Who told you that?"

"Ah, Commander White..."

Kate stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"Maxine? So you were at Navcom?"

He smirked.

"Maybe?"

She playfully hit him on the arm and gave him a suspicious glare.

"What are you up to James Roth?"

"Well, this job, it's actually a new position here, I'd be based Navcom..."

Kate was taken aback.

"What?"

Jim sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him, Kate cautiously sat beside him.

"What is going on?"

He sat there wondering if he should just let it all out, he took a deep breath in and held her hand.

"Kate this is going to sound a little crazy but I don't care."

Kate's heart started to beat faster, she wasn't a fan of surprises, little own crazy surprises from ex boyfriend.

"Jim, you're kinda scaring me."

He smiled and held her hand a little tighter.

"It's nothing bad Smudge, well, I hope you don't think it's bad."

Kate tried to not let her nervousness read over her face. Jim exhaled as an anxious look engulfed his face.

"Okay here we go. Kate, I have basically thought about you every day for the past 12 months, I tried to date other people but they just weren't you. I saw you on TV like 9 months ago and it felt like a sign that I should maybe call you I was chatting to my mate Daz about it and coincidentally he knew someone up here and tried to do me a favour and find out if you were single, I'm sorry about that by the way. By all reports you were but I didn't know if you were keeping things on the DL and I didn't want him to pry. Then this job came up, the position was initially in Canberra but there was a possibility it would bring me up here, I didn't ring earlier cos I wanted to be sure. I know I was the one who broke it off but I was afraid that I couldn't compete with..."

He stopped, he didn't really want to say his name. Kate looked at her feet, she didn't know why she didn't fight harder for him last time, he was a great guy.

"I don't really know what's happening but I assume that you guys aren't together cos he's still CO and I know that you wouldn't break the rules..."

She nodded slightly trying to take it all in.

"Yeah, were just friends now, we're okay..."

Jim smiled, there was still hope. A silence came over the conversation, Jim couldn't hold it in any longer he wanted to make his intensions crystal clear.

"Kate, I still have feelings for you and want to give this another go."

Kate was speechless once again, she thought this was where the conversation was headed but was surprised he was being so direct. Jim could see she was unsure, he took the opportunity to put it all out there.

"Okay, so I'll just let you ponder that. Look, you don't have to say anything right now, I don't expect you to suddenly confess your love for me. I want to be clear that the only reason I ended it last time was because I thought that you had feelings for him and I just wanted you to be happy. But you can't deny that we had something real and this time I have done all of this to show you that I'm all in..."

Kate was so flattered, this gesture was one of the most beautiful things someone had ever done for her. She knew she still had some sort of feelings for him but it just felt like a lot of pressure.

She knew that she wanted someone in her life and now that her and Mike had finally sorted things out she was free to move on, but like Jim she had never found the right person, maybe that was a sign?

Jim broke eye contact, he didn't think it was going to go his way, she noticed the discouraged look on his face and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She could feel every hair stand up on her body, the spark was still there.

It was Jim's turn to be surprised, he gently brushed his hands over her face and gazed into her eyes.

They were interrupted by his phone ringing, he pulled it off it of his pocket and looked at the caller ID, it was from a local number.

"Ah sorry, it could be important..."

He stood up realising that that could have sounded insensitive seeming they had just shared their first kiss, he leaned back down and kissed her cheek.

"Not that that wasn't important..."

He paced around the room and answered the phone.

"Jim Roth... Ah hi, look this isn't a good time..."

She watched as his expression changed into one of irritation, he glanced back at her and he gave her a reassuring smile and walked into the kitchen.

Kate sat on the couch trying to figure out who was on the phone to make him look like that, she was bought out of her daze as she heard Jim's voice get louder. She didn't want to eaves drop but something wasn't right, Jim rarely got angry, she couldn't make out the words but he sounded mad. A few minutes later he came back into the lounge and sat next to her, she placed a hand on his knee.

"Everything okay Jim?"

He tried to force a smile.

"Yeah, just some of my crew, they're not really happy about me leaving."

Kate felt terrible, Jim was completely uprooting his life and she hadn't thought how it would affect others in his life.

"Jim, I don't want to cause you any drama, you're job is important..."

He grasped her hands and tried to reassure her.

"Kate, you're not causing drama, if anything I caused it by leaving in the first place. So, I'm assuming by that kiss that I'm not wasting my time?"

Kate closed her eyes, she could feel her heart beat against her chest, it happened every time he was around her, she decided to take it as a good thing. This wonderful man was changing his life for her, sure it was a lot of pressure but she knew that if she had turned around and said no he wouldn't argue. He would let her go because it's what she wanted and he just wanted her to be happy. She looked into his hopeful eyes and smiled, it was suddenly so clear.

"You're not wasting your time Jim..."

A giant smiled took over his face and he kissed her again.

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

She ran her hand over his cheek.

"No, I think you're amazing...and crazy!"

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her, she leaned her head against his shoulder remembering how safe she felt with him.

"So, where are you staying?"

"Ah, they've set me up at the hotel for a week or two while they try and find me a place."

She glanced up and gazed into his deep green eyes and her mouth took over.

"Why don't you stay here?"

Jim wasn't expecting the offer, he would have thought that she'd be scared off by now, his smile grew.

"Really?"

Kate nodded her head, she had no idea where that had come from but she really did mean it, the thought actually excited her.

"Yeah, I mean if we're really going to give this a go, plus I guess it's the least I can do seeming you moved you're entire life for me."

He kissed her and stood up from the couch.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded as she intertwined her hand with his.

"Well, I've got another meeting this arvo, but is it okay if I bring some stuff over soon?"

"Yeah, you wanna grab some stuff now? I don't mind giving you a hand."

He gave her a squeeze.

"You're the best!"

A couple of hours and 3 trips later they walked back into Kate's house with multiple suitcases and boxes. She added them to the growing pile and stared at them.

"So this job, what's the likely hood of it working out?"

He smiled as he added another box to the pile.

"Why you scared I'm gonna leave?"

She rolled her eyes and looked around the lounge room at the piles and piles of his belongings.

"Nah, you've just brought a lot of stuff if you didn't get it that's all..."

He reached out and touched her arm.

"Well to be honest, even if I wasn't successful I probably would have stayed."

He nudged her with his elbow, she grinned, there was that warm feeling again. He looked at his watch.

"I gotta run, I shouldn't be more than an hour..."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and he grabbed his phone and left.

Kate looked around her lounge room and put her hands on her hips, there was so much stuff, it couldn't stay like this, it would drive her mad. So she started to do what she did best, organise. She carried the suitcases and boxes up stairs to the bedroom.

She started to move some things around in her wardrobe to give him some space. She stopped for a moment and smiled, was this really happening? He was moving in and what scared her the most was that she wasn't scared at all.

She took out some of his clothes from the suitcase, she rolled her eyes as she tried to shake the wrinkles out of them. Typical man, they had just been shoved into the case, not folded. She shook out one of his work shirts and hung it up, she rummaged though the case and pulled out the matching pants and folded them over the coat hanger. Something fell out the pocket and fell on to the floor, she froze for a moment and stared at it, it was a small blue velvet box, it looked like a ring box. She slowly leaned down to pick it up, she swallowed hard trying to decide whether to open it. She shook her head and shoved it back in the pants pocket and quickly shut the doors. She shook her head trying to get the image out of her head _._

She unpacked the rest of his things and packed them away in her tallboy, she didn't want to open the wardrobe again. She went back down stairs and sat on the couch and turned on the TV, she tried to think of anything but that damn box but it was impossible. She turned off the TV and let out a frustrated grunt and paced around the room. She noticed a lone dust bunny in the corner of room, she got out the vacuum cleaner to try and drown her thoughts. About 2 hours later the house was spotless, she looked around satisfied at her effort but then he mind was drawn back to the box.

She ran back up stars and opened the wardrobe her eyes were focused on the pair of pants, she took a couple of deep breaths in and went to reach for the coat hanger, she smacked her hand away and shook her head and slammed the door shut.

"Don't be stupid Kate."

There was a knock at the door, she ran down the stairs hoping it wasn't Jim, she didn't know if she could keep it in, she hoped it someone to distract her. She swung open the door and smiled with relief, it was Dutchy. He gave her a cheesy grin and waltzed in the door.

"You look better than I thought you would?!"

She scoffed and playfully pushed him away.

"And if I did look like shit that would be your fault!"

"Hey, I didn't pour all those Guava Mojo's down your throat!"

He walked into the lounge room and nearly tripped over the pile of flattened boxes.

"What's going on here?"

Kate looked at the boxes, she couldn't think of a good enough lie that he would believe so she went with the truth.

"Ah, Jim's moving in..."

He laughed assuming it was a joke, Kate frowned at his reaction.

"What?"

She hit in on the arm offended.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

He stopped laughing realising she was serious.

"Oh, it's not, it's just, isn't it a bit fast?"

Kate exhaled loudly, she was going to have to explain it, well most of it. They sat down on the couch.

"Well, we used to date..."

Dutchy pretended to be none the wiser

"Really?"

"Yeah umm, a while ago, it was complicated..."

"Can't have been that complicated if he's moving in..."

Kate had no idea where to start, Dutchy burt out laughing, he loved give her a hard time.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to see you squirm..."

Kate let out a growl and hit him on the arm.

"God I hate you!"

Dutchy pat her on the back.

"It's okay Kate..."

Kate looked at him out the corner of her eye, she knew that gossip was inevitable, she just hope it hadn't go out of hand.

"What have you heard?"

She placed her head in her hand waiting for it, waiting for sordid stories and innuendo. Dutchy was confused about her reaction, he placed his hand on her knee trying to reassure her.

"Nothing bad, everyone thought he made you extremely happy and they were surprised to hear when you guys broke up..."

Kate uncovered her face and sat back on the couch, she was a little surprised, she was sure someone would have made a smart ass comment.

"Oh, okay..."

"What? Did you think it was gonna be bad?"

She shrugged feeling bad she had assumed the worst from her crew.

"Well have you ever heard 'good' gossip?"

"Yeah okay, you have a point but I didn't hear anything bad, everyone said he was a really good guy, he was good at his job and was basically perfect..."

Kate laughed at Dutchy's choice of words, he was perfect.

"So, he actually took a job that had the chance of bringing him back up here because he said he couldn't stop thinking about me..."

Dutchy pretended to vomit, Kate rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, he asked if we could try again and somehow I offered for him to move in. It surprised us both, but I feel good about it..."

Dutchy smiled, he was glad she finally let someone in.

"Good..."

Kate's leg started to twitch, Dutchy noticed the strange behaviour, something wasn't right. She said she was happy but her body language said otherwise, it confused him.

"But?"

Kate cured him in her head for knowing her so well, she swallowed hard not knowing if she could say it out loud.

"I umm, I found something..."

Dutchy didn't know what she was implying. He gasped dramatically, taking the piss.

"He has a hairy back doesn't he?"

Kate tired to hide the smile on her face, she could always rely on Dutchy to turn something serious into something silly.

"No you idiot, I found a box..."

Dutchy still didn't understand the problem.

"A box? Kate, there's like 20 of them over there, you're gonna have to be a little more specific."

Kate scrunched up her face trying to get the words out.

"I'm pretty sure it's a ring box..."

Dutchy's eyes widened.

"Ooooh! Did you open it?"

He had a giant smirk on his face he put on a sassy woman's voice.

"Cos you know what they say, wrong ring, wrong man!"

Kate didn't know how to respond, she burst out laughing.

"A "Sex and the City" reference? Really?"

He stood up excitedly.

"Where is it?"

She pulled on his arm insisting that he sit back down.

"No Dutchy..."

He resisted for a moment, she became more forceful and he sat back down.

"Yeah, you're right, he should be the first to see your face when you see it?!"

Kate stared at him blankly and laughed again.

"That's a line from 'Bride Wars'! When did you see that?"

Dutchy knew he was caught out, he retaliated.

"When did _you_ see that?"

Kate laughed, Dutchy cleared his throat wanting to change the subject.

"So would you say yes?"

Kate took a deep breath in, she was in too much shock at the thought of a ring, she hadn't even considered the answer.

"I dunno..."

"Look Kate, there's no way I'm gonna tell you what to do, but I know you, you tend to over think things..."

Dutchy recoiled waiting for the slap of Kate's hand, but there wasn't one. She frowned pretending to disapprove, but she knew deep down he was right.

"Yeah, but this is marriage, shouldn't it be over thought? Just a little bit?"

Dutchy shrugged, he knew he was that last person that should be giving relationship advice but she had asked.

"It seems to me that something brought you back together, well actually, he did. But isn't that what all you girls, sorry women are looking for? Someone that is willing to change their life for you. Look at what he's done for you, plus it's not like you've found someone else... I mean, the time you spent together before, how serious was it?"

Kate hesitated, she didn't have a lot of girlfriends to discuss this sort of thing with, she had briefly discussed it with Nav all those years ago but she didn't want work and her personal life to mix so she mostly kept her emotions to herself.

"Ah, well yeah, pretty serious, we said that we loved each other. I was pretty heartbroken when he left, I just didn't understand why he did it, I of course know the reason now. Things were complicated, other things got in the way mainly because of time and rules and I mean it didn't work anyway which was frustrating but I don't think that's an issue anymore..."

Dutchy looked at her completely confused, she was babbling and he didn't have the faintest clue what the "other things" were. Kate could see he was lost, she waived her hand in the air dismissing her dribble .

"Never mind."

Dutchy took her hands in his trying to get her to focus.

"Okay well, does your heart skip a beat when you see him? Does he make you smile when you're with him? Would he do anything to make you happy? How do you feel when you're with him?"

She nodded and smiled, Dutchy rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't seem like there's much to debate then?!"

Kate took a moment to process, somehow he was right.

"When did you become the sensitive one?"

Dutchy laughed and nudged her.

"You must be rubbing off on me! Anyway I'll go, in case he wants to come back and propose! Just make sure you act surprised!"

"Come back later, I'd like you guys to meet, but pretend we didn't talk about this okay..."

He nodded and gave her a hug.

"You deserve to be happy, just remember that!"

Dutchy left, Kate stood at the door and waived, she watched him leave as his words swirled around in her head. She closed the door and leaned on it, she looked up towards the bedroom and sighed.

End of Chapter 2.

Don't forget to review, pretty please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps!

Hope everyone had a great Monday! All Mondays are great for me as it's my day off haha.

It's stinking hot where I am so I have spent all day indoors so thought I'd better do some writing.

Thanks to those who have left reviews, please keep them coming!

Love Heals All Wounds?

Chapter 3

Kate stomped back up the stairs and took a deep breath before swinging open her bedroom door. She ran past the wardrobe pretending it would suck her in if she stopped in front of it. She wanted to avoid the room altogether but her en suite was the last area to be cleaned. She glanced back at the wardrobe, it was like it was calling her name. She could hear her breathing become heavier, she went to open the door but heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Kate, you up here?"

She ran into the en suite and pretended to be cleaning the bath, Jim poked his head in.

"Kate?"

She was kneeling on the floor and looked up at him nervously, the smile dropped from his face and he raised an eyebrow as he saw the strange expression on her face.

"What's the matter?"

She broke eye contact and continued to wipe around the bath.

"What do you mean?"

He stepped towards her and sat on the edge of the bath.

"You're cleaning, cleaning the bath, the bath that you don't use and you only do a whole house clean when you're stressed or something is bothering you..."

He put out his hand to help her up and they walked out of the bathroom, Jim looked around the bedroom.

"Where's all my stuff?"

She sheepishly looked around the room.

"I ah, put it away..."

Jim opened the wardrobe and nodded with approval of her organisational skills. They both spotted the box on the floor, Kate's eyes nearly popped out of her head, it must have fallen out the pocket when she slammed the doors shut. Jim looked at Kate out the corner of his eye and smirked.

"It makes sense now..."

He leaned down and picked it up.

"Did you open it?"

She shook her head, they sat on the edge of the bed. Jim spun the box around in his hand, he was scared that she was going to freak out.

"Kate..."

She put her hand on his. He couldn't stand to bring his eyes to meet hers, he was sure she was going to break it off, it was too much.

"Look, I know you can't pretend you did see it but I guess now you know how serious I am."

She screamed internally, it was an engagement ring, she closed her eyes and heard Dutchy's words again. Does he make you smile every day? Would he do anything for you? Does he make you happy? The screaming stopped and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Jim, I care about you a lot..."

He took a deep breath in and stood from the bed, he didn't need to hear the rejection.

"I know, Kate you don't need to say anything, thanks for not freaking out..."

Kate laughed.

"Oh, I did, you saw how clean the house was right?!"

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked down stairs. He placed the ring in the second top draw in the kitchen and walked away, Kate stood at the kitchen drawers and frowned.

"Ah, don't you want to keep that in a safer place?"

Jim shrugged and shook his head coyly.

"Well, I don't want to make a big deal about it."

A smile came over his face.

"Plus, if you feel like trying it on you know where it is..."

She laughed a whacked him on the arm. She heard her phone ring, she picked it up off the bench, it was Maxine. She groaned a little, Jim looked at her quizzically.

"It's Maxine, I bet I've been crash sailed!"

She answered her phone and paced the room.

"Hi Ma'am, yeah, no I'm not busy, no worries... see you soon..."

She hung up and grabbed her handbag.

"She's called a meeting, shouldn't be long!"

She gave Jim a kiss on the cheek and raced out the door.

Navcom.

Kate knocked on Maxine's door and entered, Maxine looked up from her desk and smiled.

"Ah Kate, thanks for coming in on your day off..."

Kate looked around, she was the only on there.

"No problem Ma'am, but I am a bit confused why I'm the only one here..."

Maxine gestured towards the chair.

"Ah, have seat Kate..."

Kate sat down nervously, Maxine was one of the few people that made her feel on edge.

"So, I believe you're aware that Captain Roth is back in town..."

She nodded cautiously.

"And I am told that you two have a history..."

Kate exhaled loudly, she wasn't impressed. Mike had obviously said something, since when did the Navy care about her private life. She got ready to defend herself.

"Yes Ma'am, but I don't see how that is anyone's..."

Maxine could see Kate was ready for a fight, she interrupted her before she got worked up.

"Kate, he has applied for a job at Navcom, so I just wanted to make sure that you will be okay to work together..."

A small smile crept over her face.

"Are you saying he's got the job?"

Maxine tried to hide her smile.

"Are you saying that would be a good thing?"

Kate cleared her throat.

"Ah actually, apparently he applied for this job to be closer to me, he's staying with me..."

Maxine wasn't too pleased about 2 of her staff members dating but she trusted Kate, she was an excellent officer plus there wasn't much she could do seeming she was at sea and Jim was shore based.

"Ah right, well we're all good then? Would you like to tell him he starts Monday?"

Kate smiled uncontrollably and stood up.

"Thank you Ma'am."

Kate arrived back at her house and found Jim cooking dinner, she chucked her bag on the table.

"Mmm, I could get used to this!"

He turned around from the stove and kissed her.

"Everything okay at work?"

She gave him a squeeze and whispered in his ear.

"You start Monday!"

Jim took a second to register what Kate had said.

"What?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Maxine wanted to ask if we were okay to work together seeming we had a history..."

"What did you say?"

"Well, I said that it may not be history."

He picked her up and spun her around and kissed her.

"We might live happily ever after after all..."

Jim lowered Kate to the ground as the doorbell rang, she let out a frustrated huff and walked to the door and swung it open.

"Dutchy!"

"Hey X, I umm was just in the neighbourhood."

Kate tried not to laugh as he gave her a wink.

"Ah what's up?"

"Oh, I just popped by to say hi..."

Jim approached the door hearing Dutchy's voice, he stood behind Kate and discreetly looked Dutchy up and down.

"Hi..."

Kate proudly introduced him.

"Jim Roth, this is Dylan Mulholland, my Buffer..."

They shook hands.

"You wanna come in?"

She smiled and opened the door wider. Dutchy walked in and nearly tripped over the boxes again, he turned and gave Kate a questioning look and winked at her again.

"You moving?"

Kate glanced at Jim and smiled.

"Ah no, actually, Jim is moving in..."

He nodded with approval and headed to the fridge and got out some beers.

"Celebratory drink then?"

He handed Jim a beer, he looked at Kate strangely.

"Didn't know you were a beer drinker?"

She shook her head.

"I'm not, they're his!"

Jim stood there wondering just how close Kate and Dutchy were, Kate could see that Jim was concerned.

"He's just a friend, we're on the same ship..."

Jim nudged her with his elbow.

"Yeah, I've heard that before..."

Kate rolled her eyes, Dutchy looked slightly offended.

"Just a friend? Really?"

Kate looked worried that he was going to say something stupid and scare Jim, she gave him a "what are you doing?" look. Dutchy smiled proudly.

"Who pulled you out of a swamp when you were stuck? Who was willing to swim 5kms through shark infested waters to get help while you're stranded on a floating..."

Kate smacked him on the arm to get him to stop.

"Okay, okay, good friends..."

He wrapped his arm around her and tussled her hair.

"She's just embarrassed that her best friend is a guy..."

She wriggled out of his embrace and shoved him a little.

"No, I'm embarrassed because it's you!"

They sat on the couch, Dutchy sat on the arm chair.

"So, I've heard there's some history here? I mean Kate is definitely not the type to let someone move in on the first date..."

Kate got up and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass, she sat back on the couch and muttered.

"Great, straight to picking on Kate..."

Jim laughed and put his hand on her knee.

"It's okay Kate, better he hears it from us than?"

Dutchy look a little guilty.

"2Dads..."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"What did he say?"

Dutchy laughed to himself remembering 2Dads comments.

"Nothing bad, he was just saying that he thought you could take Jim if he pissed you off."

Jim took a sip of his beer and laughed.

"He's probably right!"

Kate clinked her glass with Dutchy's bottle.

"You bet your ass he's right!"

Dutchy looked at Jim and raised an eyebrow.

"Hope you know what you're in for..."

Jim smiled and kissed Kate on the head.

"I do, and I can't wait..."

Dutchy sat back in the chair and smiled, he played dumb pretending to know nothing about Jim.

"Aw, aren't you two cute... So Jim you're in the SAS right? You served with the Hammersley for a bit?"

Jim took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, I see you've been doing your homework... I've actually just accepted a new position at Navcom. They've started a new division in counter terrorism, I actually headed up the department in Canberra and when they said they wanted to bring it to Cairns I put my hand up, I, umm hoped that Kate was still here..."

He of course knew all of this but he wanted Kate hear him say it, not just to her but to her friends. He thought it may help her realise what a catch she had.

"Right, so you moved your life up here on the chance that Kate was still single?"

Dutchy glanced at Kate and smiled, Jim wasn't sure what their glances at each other were about but he continued.

"Well, I did some checking before hand, I don't work with the best intel guys for nothing..."

Kate elbowed him, he gave her an innocent look.

"Hey, worked out alright didn't it?

Jim's phone rang, he got up an answered it. Dutchy took the opportunity to talk to Kate, he plonked himself on the couch next to her.

"He likes you so much it's gross! So umm, why is the Boss so dirty on him? I thought you guys had sorted everything out?"

Kate looked concerned.

"Did he say something?

Dutchy didn't want to bring up the past, it was obviously a sore subject.

"Look we were drinking, don't worry about it..."

Kate sighed, Dutchy tried to lighten the mood, he patted her arm.

"I'd be more worried about living with a boy!"

Kate leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not, you were right, he is perfect..."

Dutchy laughed and pushed her off of him.

"Yeah, again like I said, gross! Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds..."

Dutchy got up and gave her a hug.

"I gotta go build something or blow something up before I catch whatever this is!"

Kate rolled her eyes, typical Dutchy.

"I'll see you soon!"

Dutchy left as Jim came back into the room.

"Where's Dylan gone?"

"Oh he left, he really just popped into say hello."

Jim walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Really? I thought he might have been checking up on you? I saw him eyeballing me the other night..."

"You can't be mad that my crew look out for me..."

"I'm not mad Kate, exactly the opposite, I like that they look out for you."

"Well I'm pretty sure he gave you the nod of approval and you know what they say, if the best friend like you, you're in..."

He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

"You were in from the moment I caught you falling off that table!"

She playfully punched him on the chest and released herself from his grip.

"Hey, I had been drinking, I was impressionable..."

"Oh yeah?"

He began to tickle her around the waist, she stumbled and fell on to the couch. He lay himself next to her and gazed into her eyes.

"You're okay with this right? I'm not overwhelming you? You'd tell me, right?"

Kate hesitated a little.

"It is a little nuts..."

Kate could see that Jim was disheartened, they sat up on the couch and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment trying to drown out the millions of thoughts. She reopened them was faced with Jim's deep green eyes staring back at her, she took a breath in and listened to her heart.

"Is it crazy that I feel like it's a year ago and you never left? Dutchy told me not to over think it..."

"It's good advice...I guess just feel a little silly that's all..."

Kate didn't want him to feel like that, things felt so easy with him. She thought about what Dutchy had said, he was a great person and she smiled nearly every second she was with him. It really did feel like no time had passed at all. Why did she think that there always had to be some kind of challenge, a hurdle for them to jump? Maybe it was just because that's how it was with Mike, there was always something that was more important to him than their future. She needed to stop thinking of the negative, Jim was the perfect man and he loved her unconditionally.

She ran her thumb over his lips and leaned in to kiss him, she took a deep breath in and got up and walked into the kitchen and around to the bench. She paused and opened the second drawer and took out the blue velvet box, Jim walked over to her and watched her.

She held her breath as she opened it, she gasped a little. The ring was stunning and the diamond was flawless. She looked up at him on the verge of tears, his face looked so hopeful. He placed his hand over the ring box stopping her.

"Kate, you don't have to do this, you don't have to prove anything. The last thing I want you to do is feel sorry for me or to feel obligated too..."

Kate shook her head slightly and took the ring out of the box and placed it on her 4th finger of her left hand.

"Jim, last time I was confused and I shouldn't have been, maybe I was scared that on our 3rd date it had felt like I'd known you for years. I was stupid, it should never have been a choice. You're so good to me and you'd never do anything to hurt me."

Jim cupped her face in his hands not quite believing what was happening, she leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you! And I am the luckiest woman alive because you love me!"

Tears streamed for their eyes, they hugged and sealed it with a kiss. Jim laughed.

"I had all these ideas of how I was gonna do this, but this way was perfect..."

There was a knock on the door, they ignored it for a minute not wanting the moment to end. The knocking became louder, Kate let out a frustrated huff and went to answer it. She swung open the door, it was Mike.

"Oh, Mike hi..."

Mike stood at the door peering in, he was obviously checking for Jim.

"Ah, Maxine called before..."

Jim walked up behind Kate and smiled.

"Mike! How are you?"

He looked slightly unimpressed, of course he was here.

"Ah good thanks Jim, I just needed to talk to Kate for a minute, about work."

Kate was slightly annoyed that their moment had been interrupted, especially by him.

"Can't it wait? We sail in like 36 hours..."

Jim placed his hand on Kate's shoulder, Mike watched their close interaction.

"It's okay, I need to go have a shower, keep an eye on dinner while you chat would you?"

Jim ran upstairs to take a shower, Mike followed Kate into the kitchen. She stood at the stove with her back to him and stirred the curry. Mike spotted the ring box on the bench and froze.

"So, what was so important it couldn't wait 36 hours?"

Mike didn't hear her, his eyes were focused on the box, she was puzzled at his silence and spun around to see Mike staring at the ring box. She watched as his eyes were drawn to her left hand, she didn't know what to say. His eyes darted from her hand to her face, she smiled nervously and played with the ring.

"It ahh, just happened, literally minutes ago."

Mike was shocked, he stuttered his words.

"Ah, Con...congratulations..."

Kate wasn't sure that his words were genuine.

"Thanks."

There was an awkward pause, she turned back to the stove and continued to stir dinner.

"I guess it's kind of sudden..."

Mike was glad her back was turned, he was completely gobsmacked and it read all over his face.

"Ah yeah, I mean you haven't seen him for what, nearly a year or more? And you had only been on a few dates previously yeah?"

Kate shrugged, she knew she didn't owe him an explanation but she hoped he was only asking as a friend and hoped he was just being his usual overprotective self.

"Yeah, but sometimes you just know, I mean we've basically been able to pick up where we've left off. Everything's great..."

Mike wanted to be supportive, but he was protective of her, he always had been.

"Just be careful Kate..."

She spun round agitated, she didn't want to have this argument again.

"Careful? Not this again Mike."

He could see from the look on her face that they weren't going to agree but he had to voice his concerns, as a friend.

"Like I said before, he was happy just to leave and now he wants to marry you? And you agreed? It just seems a bit odd."

Kate wasn't sure how she should take the comment, she was getting more worked up, she turned and put her hands on her hips.

"What is odd? That someone loves me so much that they want to marry me?"

Mike knew that was a dig at him, didn't really mean it like that but it was too late, the words had been released. Kate was furious, she was sick of these mind games.

"Mike, you wanna know the real reason he left? It was you! He thought we still had feelings for each other and he didn't want to get involved, he wanted to see me happy even if it wasn't with him... he thought we were serious, but obviously he was wrong."

Mike tried to look surprised, he actually knew why he had left, Kate shook her head.

"Don't get like this Mike, he loves me and up rooted his life to show me how serious he was, it's more than anyone has ever done for me and..."

He scoffed, he was now getting worked up but decided to stay quiet.

"Right..."

Kate started to pace the kitchen frustrated, she completely forgot about dinner on the stove.

"What do you want me to say? I thought we had moved on..."

Mike stood up wanting to defend himself.

"I just think that you shouldn't agree to marry someone whom you don't know!"

Kate stepped closer, her rage was about to boil over.

"How do you know that I don't know him, it seems that I know him better than I know you right now. I don't know why you're being like this?! I thought we were good?"

Mike let out a huff, he was going to back down but his stubbornness took over.

"So what do you know about him after 4 dates huh?"

Kate was getting madder at the second, she refused to let him get to her, she wasn't going explain their relationship to him.

"I know he cares for me, that he just wants to make me happy. I know that he makes me smile every day and that I love him!"

Kate smelt burning, she spun round to the stove. The curry was bubbling and burnt, she turned off the stove and chucked the spoon back into the pot and let out a growl.

"Damn it!"

Mike stood closer to her, she stepped away from him.

"Just leave it Mike..."

He muttered under his breath.

"I'm just trying to protect you..."

She shot an angry look at him.

"Protect me? From what?"

He shook his head a little, he had to let go.

"Don't worry, I'll go..."

Jim walked down the stairs in time to see Mike leave, he looked around for Kate, she was leaning against the bench crying. He rushed down the last few stairs and hugged her.

"What happened?"

Kate wiped her face and looked at the pot on the stove.

"I burnt dinner..."

Jim laughed half heartedly knowing that wasn't the real reason.

"You can't be crying over burnt dinner, I heard you yelling. What's going on?"

She didn't want Jim involved, they already had a rocked history with Mike and she didn't want to make it more awkward than it already was.

"Don't worry about it, it's just Mike being Mike."

Jim was worried about it, he had a sinking feeling of déjà vu.

"I thought he was here to talk about work?"

Kate dumped the contents of the pot in the bin.

"He saw the ring box on the bench..."

"And what's that got to do with him? I thought you guys were just friends..."

Kate started to scrub the pot trying to avoid Jim's eyes.

"We are, he's just being overprotective, I guess it's unlike me to be so spontaneous...:"

She dropped the scrubbing brush realising what she had said, she turned to face Jim with a panicked look on her face and grabbed his hand.

"But this isn't what this is... You to know that I love you Jim..."

Jim smiled and hugged her so she wouldn't see the uneasy look on his face.

"I love you too Kate, but he upset you and that's not right! Let me go talk to him..."

Kate shook her head and grabbed his arm.

"Jim, I can handle him. Let's just get some take away I'm starving."

They sat on the couch and Jim got out his phone to order Uber eats, he glanced over at Kate, she looked anxious. He didn't want to go behind her back but if he was being truthful Mike made him nervous and he wasn't going to let him get in the way again.

End of Chapter 3.

xx


	4. Chapter 4

Morning everyone!

Okay so I survived being in the hottest place on earth yesterday (literally) but the power cut out so I couldn't post this last night.

Thanks to everyone that left feedback! It keeps me writing lol

I'll have a long A/N in the next chapter to explain some things...

Okay, well on with it... I've been dying to get this chapter out!

Love Heals All Wounds

Chapter 4

The next morning Jim was called in to Navcom to finalise some paperwork, Kate went with him worried that he would confront Mike. They walked into the main office and Kate did a quick spot check for Mike, it was clear, she went to the staff room to make them a coffee. Jim knocked on Maxine's door and entered, he was surprised to see Mike sitting at her desk, they both froze for a moment. Jim tried to think of Kate and let it go but he couldn't. He shut the door behind him and confidently walked up to the desk and stood in front of it.

Mike cleared his throat nervously, he didn't want to create a scene at work.

"Captain..."

Jim looked like he meant business, he cut straight to the chase.

"What did you say to Kate yesterday?"

Mike shuffled though the paperwork in front of him, trying to act innocent.

"What do you mean?"

Jim stepped closer and tried not to lose his temper, he knew Mike knew what he was talking about.

"You know exactly what I mean...it's not your job to question this, you had your chance!"

Mike looked around nervously expecting Maxine to walk in any minute.

"C'mon Jim, this isn't the place!"

Jim raised his voice slightly.

"I don't care where we are Mike, you upset my fiancée and you're gonna hear about it..."

Mike wasn't in the mood to be patronised, he raised his voice to match Jim's tone.

"Don't get all high and mighty on me...You never told her did you?"

Jim hesitated and dropped his head slightly.

"No..."

Mike stepped closer sensing he was winning this fight.

"You said you were going to tell her, did you think she wouldn't find out?"

"Well, she hasn't and it doesn't matter anyway..."

Mike let out a laugh, it almost sounded evil.

"Doesn't matter? Are you kidding me? Do you really think that she'd be your fiancée if she knew the truth?!"

Kate stood outside Maxine office out of sight, she had heard about half the conversation but that's all she needed to hear. She didn't know what they were talking about but Mike's accusation scared her.

"Lieutenant, how thoughtful..."

She jumped as she heard Maxine's voice, nearly spilling the coffee everywhere.

Maxine took one of the coffees from Kate's hand and opened the office door, she looked at Kate strangely as she just stood there.

"You coming in?"

She nodded and quickly followed.

Jim and Mike had heard them outside and stood there in silence, you could cut the tension with a knife. Mike excused himself from the office as Maxine entered, she sat at her desk and explained the ins and outs of the new job to Jim completely oblivious to the drama that had just unfolded in her office. Kate sat there not hearing a word, all she could hear was Mike's voice. "Do you really think she'd be your fiancée if she knew the truth?"

Without warning Kate got up and left the office, Jim and Maxine looked puzzled but continued with their conversation.

Kate ran after Mike and caught up with him in the car park.

"Mike! Stop?!"

He spun round obviously frustrated.

"Don't worry about it Kate..."

He got into his car, she grabbed the door stopping it from shutting.

"Mike?"

"Just leave it Kate!"

She hesitated then slammed the door shut and he sat there for a moment with the engine running, he shook his head and drove off. She desperately wanted to follow him and question him but she couldn't, she was too afraid of the answers

Kate walked back into Navcom angry and frustrated, Jim walked out of Maxine's office and saw her expression.

"Aww, c'mon, working with your fiancée, that should put a smile on your face."

Kate put on a smile and walked out of Navcom with Jim.

Later that day they sat out on the deck enjoying their day off. Kate wanted to talk to Jim about what she had heard but didn't know how to bring it up, she tried to convince herself that maybe she had just misheard them. Jim looked at her and smiled.

"Drink?"

She shook her head, he got up and kissed her on the head and went inside to grab himself a drink. His phone vibrated on the table, Kate leaned forward and glanced at the screen to see who it was. She frowned as she saw the sender's name, "Flynn".

She sat there for a minute contemplating whether to pick up the phone and read the message. She was about to reach for the phone when Jim came back out, she handed him the phone.

"I think you got a message."

Jim took the phone from her and sat down and looked at the screen, he frowned slightly and put the phone back in his pocket not bothering to reply, Kate attempted to play dumb.

"More angry messages from the team?"

Jim laughed slightly.

"Yeah, they never give up!"

Kate's heart sank, he had just lied to her. The one person whom she thought wouldn't lie to her face, just did. She looked at her engagement ring and glanced back at Jim, she sighed a little and stood up.

"Ah, I'm gonna go have a shower and wash my hair."

Jim took a sip of his drink and laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours then..."

Kate faked a smile and walked inside, Jim called out to her.

"Ah, actually I might go for a run then..."

45 minutes later Kate walked down stairs, Jim still wasn't home. She couldn't get that conversation out of her head. She let out a huff and grabbed her keys and drove to Mike's house.

She sat in the drive way trying to think of a way to approach asking all of her questions. As she got out the car she heard yelling, she rushed to the door worried but as she pressed her ear to the door she heard the voices, she knew them, it was Mike and Jim. She couldn't believe he had lied to her again, she burst into the house without notice.

"What the hell is going on?"

They froze like cornered rats, she cautiously approached them not knowing what to think.

"Jim? What are you doing here? You said you were going from a run."

Jim didn't know how to respond, his eyes darted back and forth from Kate to Mike.

"I umm..."

Kate glanced at Mike who looked just as guilty.

"Mike?"

There was no response, their silence made her more agitated.

"I heard you two arguing at Navcom, why do I get the feeling you know something that I don't?"

They glanced at each other still silent. She focused her attention on Jim, he was about to speak when she interrupted.

"I know this isn't just about when we broke up. Don't lie to me again, I know that wasn't your old mates who messaged you earlier either, it was Mike."

Jim was about to say something but thought better of it, another lie wasn't going to fix this. Jim looked at Mike who gave him a slight nod indicating that they needed to explain. He reached for Kate's hand but she refused to be touched, he tried to not let it get to him.

"Can we sit down?"

They sat on the couch, Mike in the arm chair. Kate scowled in Mike's direction.

"What has this got to do with you?"

Jim looked up at Mike and then back at Kate.

"I don't know where to start..."

Kate's stomach was churning, she clenched her fists but her side.

"Jim!"

Even though Mike had started this he never imagined it would unfold like this, he talked the talk and was just trying to be protective but didn't think about the exit strategy. He felt terrible, he interrupted, he couldn't let Jim take all the blame.

"Jim and I, we ahh, we go way back."

Kate sat there not quite comprehending what Mike was saying.

"What?"

Jim nervously cleared his throat.

"We are, umm were, mates..."

It hit her like a bucket of iced water, she leapt up completely astounded.

"What? Mates? Are you fucking kidding me?"

They both shook their heads. She started to pace the room trying to work though it in her head.

"So, this is jealousy, or rivalry or what? I was some kind of challenge?"

Before they could answer she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Jim.

"Why did I hear Mike say that I wouldn't marry you if I knew the truth?"

Jim cursed Mike's name in his head, how did this get so out of control?

"This is so fucked up..."

Kate was going to explode, all of this was hard enough because of the past issues between the 3 of them but now apparently there was more too it, she didn't know if she could cope with more problems. She looked into Jim's eyes hoping that it was something small, a misunderstanding even.

"Okay, long story short, when we met, it wasn't by chance on the internet. We searched for you on that dating site and when we went on our date I was supposed to be sort of well, an asshole."

Kate was speechless, she didn't think Jim was capable of something so cold, he had always been so honest and genuine with her.

"I was supposed to show you that dating sucked in hope that maybe you would see that Mike wasn't so bad..."

Kate could feel herself getting worked up again, they had literally played her.

Kate's silence worried Jim, he looked at Mike for help, he got up and sat next to Kate.

"You weren't supposed to like him..."

Kate tried to steady her breathing, Jim grabbed Kate's hand trying to get her to focus.

"But I liked you, that first date we had, the calls I was getting, one was really work but the others were Mike, you were supposed to think I was rude."

Kate scoffed.

"Yeah well, it worked..."

"Kate this wasn't supposed to be a big deal..."

Kate still couldn't believe that this was happening.

"A big deal? Tell me how this isn't supposed to be a big deal..."

"Well the plan would have worked if I wasn't posted with you. You did think I was a jerk, you walked out remember?"

Kate wasn't buying the excuse, not matter what they had still lied. Jim could see that his explanation wasn't helping, he tired a different approach.

"But the problem was that I actually liked you, don't tell me you didn't feel it too. It all got complicated when I was posted with you and Mike, we didn't know what to do..."

Kate stomped her foot on the ground out of sheer frustration.

"You could have come clean and not lied!"

They didn't know how to respond, of course that was an option but they panicked.

Jim couldn't think of anything that was going to make this better, Kate stood up, she couldn't sit there any longer and listen to them try and justify tricking her.

Jim knew this wasn't going well, he stood up and tried to make eye contact with her, he pulled her hands towards his heart.

"No Kate, I fell for you and well, Mike and I, we couldn't agree, that's why there was so much tension. He wasn't only jealous he was pissed at me!"

Kate snatched her hand back and stepped away from him, she tried to work though it in her mind, why her fiancée, the guy who she thought was perfect would trick her, would lie to her. She held her hand up to her temple and closed her eyes.

"So let me get this straight, as Mike's friend you decided that I was too stupid to really see how great a guy Mike was and you needed to trick me into thinking that all guys were jerks so that I would think Mike was the perfect man? And in the mean time you started to like me and instead of telling me the truth you both lied to me for months? "

Hearing her say it out loud made Mike and Jim wince, it did sound pretty awful looking at it from her point of view.

Kate refused to wait to for their response, she ran out of Mike's house and drove home, tears streamed down her cheeks as she drove. She couldn't believe that the two people she had truly loved in her life had tricked her, had lied and deceived her, she was shattered.

She ran into her house and threw herself on to her couch, she felt so betrayed, so stupid, she took off Jim's engagement ring and tossed it on the table.

She lay on the couch and stared at it for a moment, she felt so overwhelmed. She picked it up and looked at it, it was perfect, just like she had thought this reunion had been. She held it tight in her fist and let out a frustrated scream as she hurled it across the room, she couldn't stand the sight of it. She sat back on the couch hugging a pillow trying to stop the tears.

 **13 Months Earlier**

Mike sat out on the deck enjoying the sunshine on his day off, his phone rang on the table. He picked it up and glanced at the screen, it was from a number he didn't recognise, he shrugged and answered it.

"Mike Flynn..."

"Mike! It's Jim, long time no see!"

"Bloody hell Jim, how you been? What's it been, like 2 years?"

"Yeah, about that! But hoping to fix that, I'm going to be up in Cairns for work from tomorrow, wanna grab a beer?"

"Sounds good, I'm on R and R, I can pick you up from the airport!"

The next day Mike had collected Jim from the airport and they were sitting on his deck having a beer. Mike patted him on the arm.

"It's good to see you mate! I'm sorry I've been such a bad friend..."

Jim shook his head and took a sip of his beer.

"Don't be ridiculous, I think after nearly 30 years of friendship we can forgive each other if sometimes we fall off the radar, especially with our schedules. Plus longer times between catch ups gives us a chance to have more than a couple of beers and talk shit hey?"

Mike nodded with agreement, Jim had always been a good mate, even if they hadn't seen each other in a while, they could always pick up where they left off with no awkwardness.

"So what have you been up to?"

Jim wasn't one to big note himself but he was excited about his new role.

"Oh you know, find the bad guys, protect the country, although I got a promotion a few months back, been called up to the big leagues, the SAS."

Mike nodded and looked impressed.

"Yeah, well you've certainly come a long way from that scrawny kid I used to know!"

They laughed and knocked their bottles together.

"So what about you? Much changed?"

Mike shook his head swallowing his mouthful.

"Nah, you know me."

Jim rolled his eyes and pat him in the arm.

"Yeah, all work and no play?!"

Mike looked mildly offended, Jim smirked.

"What happened to that girl from the course? You seemed pretty keen on her?"

Mike hesitated, Jim was a good mate but was he going to believe that they weren't breaking any rules. Jim could see he was thinking, he gave him a bit of a nudge for encouragement.

"What?"

Mike took a sip of his beer.

"Nothing really happened..."

Jim frowned, he knew Mike wasn't great at expressing his feelings but it was getting ridiculous, if he didn't try harder he was going to be an 80 year old Commander still captaining the Hammersley.

"Mike, the way you were talking about her, I mean she sounded, well, perfect."

Mike tried to shrug it off.

"It was bad timing, you know how things are."

Jim gave him an questioning glare.

"Not really...so what, it just fizzled out?"

Mike took another sp of his beer and broke eye contact.

"Yeah, something like that..."

Jim could tell Mike wasn't that happy discussing it but he wasn't going to let it go.

"So what happened to her?"

Mike exhaled loudly.

"Well, I didn't really see her much after that, until now..."

Jim smiled excitedly and leaned forward in his chair.

"Don't tell me you grew some balls and you've settled down?"

Mike shook his head and scoffed.

"No, she's my XO!"

Jim nearly spat out his mouthful and gave him a sympathetic look.

"No!"

Mike nodded and took a bigger mouthful of his beer.

"Yeah..."

Jim tried not to laugh, but it was just Mike's luck.

"Man, that's rough, so have you guys..."

Mike shook his head before Jim could finish the sentence, he knew what he was going to say.

"She's not a rule breaker, and neither am I."

Jim playfully punched him on the arm.

"Oh Flynn, when will you learn, some women are worth it!"

Mike shrugged a little.

"We've just got into a good place, I don't want to risk it. Plus, I don't think she feels the same way, she was pretty keen on some bloke, well, until we arrested him."

Mike could help but grin, Jim was lost.

"What?"

He shook his head dismissing the thought.

"Long story...But anyway, I caught her on her phone the other day with the Nav, I think they were setting up an internet dating thing."

Jim raised an eyebrow and took out his phone.

"Which one?"

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Of course you have all the dating apps! But I don't wanna spy on her..."

Jim put down his drink sensing that Mike was more into her than he was letting on.

"You need to see what you're up against! Describe her, I'll do a search..."

Mike didn't want Jim to get involved but he was a little intrigued.

"Blonde, green eyes about 5"7, slim build and she's 32."

Mike peered over Jim shoulder as he pushed search, 1000s of results poured in.

"See, this is impossible."

He let out a disgruntled huff and sat back in his chair.

"Wait I'll do a radius search, where does she live?"

"Around the corner..."

Jim slid his finger over the screen and moved the location toggle, Mike leaned back in peering at the screen.

"Okay, set to within 5ks."

They waited for the search to complete, Jim smiled at the results.

"Well that rounded it down to 30..."

Mike snatched the phone off out of Jim's hand and scrolled though the profiles, Jim laughed at Mike's reaction.

"Not interested huh?"

Mike realised that he would have looked desperate, he handed the phone back and shrugged trying to act blasé.

"Just curious, that's all!"

Jim flicked through the various profiles and stopped on one and grinned.

"Oh, she's cute..."

Jim showed him the picture, Mike cringed. No, it was Kate, his Kate. Jim noticed his reaction.

"Oh don't tell me, that's her?"

Mike nodded and continued to sip on his beer, Jim scrolled through her profile.

"I'm gonna message her!"

Mike jumped out of his seat trying to grab his phone

"Don't you dare!"

Jim gave him and uneasy look surprised at his reaction.

"Whoa, jeez, okay!"

Mike sat back in his chair, he knew Jim was just trying to help but little bit of him was envious; he knew Jim had a lot more charisma than him, what if they actually hit it off?

"I'd be doing it for you Flynn, just sussing out whether she was really over you!"

Mike shook his head and tried to diffuse the situation.

"She wouldn't fall for your charms and lines mate! She's too smart for that!"

Jim paused, they were friends but that comment kind of hurt, did Mike think he was a shallow womaniser?

"Right, well am I gonna meet otherwise then?"

Mike shrugged but deep down he hoped not.

"Dunno, depends if we get crash sailed."

Jim finished his beer and got up.

"Well, I better go get settled into my apartment..."

Mike got up to show him out.

"Apartment?"

"Yeah, they're not sure how long I'll be up here so they rented me a place, got my own Bachelor pad, they got me a nice bike too! Perks of the SAS mate..."

"Right, well you know where I am if you need me?"

He gave Mike a nod and left.

Jim had unpacked most of his things and sat on the couch and got out his phone. He knew Mike wasn't keen on the idea but he wanted to help, he knew that Mike was a workaholic but he deserved someone to love and to be loved. He thought if he took Kate out on a date and it didn't go so well it might make her re think him. He typed out a message, he read it over and over changing it each time, after about 4 redo's he nodded satisfied with the message, he hesitated before sending it. He closed one eye and hovered his finger over the send button.

"What's the harm?"

He pushed send.

Kate and Nav were having lunch at a cafe when her phone made a strange noise, Kate put her fork down and frowned.

"What was that!?"

Nikki laughed and grabbed Kate's phone.

"I put an alert on your phone if anyone was to message you..."

Nav opened the dating app, her eyes lit up seeing Jim's picture.

"Oh, this was such a good idea!"

She flipped the phone around to show Kate the picture. Kate couldn't hide the growing smile on her face, Nikki nodded approvingly.

"Yeah! You're so going on a date!"

She quickly replied to Jim's message before Kate could grab the phone.

"Nik!"

She shook her head.

"Too late, I've said Friday night at 7."

The phone dinged again, Nikki's eyes widened.

"Oh, fancy! He's going to meet you at Rosies..."

Kate gave her a death stare and continued to eat her salad, Nav had a giant grin on her face, she knew Kate was secretly excited on the inside.

Jim smiled at the reply, he then realised that he should probably tell Mike, he should at least give him the heads up, he didn't want to do this behind his back. He dialled his number and took a deep breath in, it rang a few times before Mike answered.

"Miss me already?"

Jim laughed nervously.

"Yeah, something like that... ahh, so before you get mad it's already done, we can't take it back!"

Mike smacked his head with his hand and ran it over his face.

"Oh Jim, you haven't signed us up for more..."

Jim laughed.

"No, I messaged her..."

"Who?"

"Kate, I'm taking her out Friday."

Mike nearly dropped the phone.

"What?"

"Ah yeah, look I'm not gonna be horrible to her or anything, I'll just suss out what's going on, see where she's at..."

Mike didn't like the idea at all, sure he was curious about her feelings but was more nervous about Kate actually liking him. He pretended to be un-phased about the whole thing.

"Okay, your funeral mate!"

Jim hung up the phone and smiled. Even though he was doing this for his friend he was curious about her, Mike had been quite taken with her at Watsons Bay but then it seemed to just go away. He sat back on the couch and scrolled through her pictures, she was beautiful, she had kind eyes and a great smile, just his type. He shook his head at the thought.

"This is for Mike, not you!"

He stopped scrolling when he saw her occupation, she had listed as HR, it was obviously a lie but he had done the same listing his occupation as a chartered accountant. He chuckled to himself, they already had similar minds.

"Oh Kate, what have I gotten myself into?"

End of Chapter 4.

Please don't forget to review! Xx


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!

So of course it couldn't be smooth sailing for my favourite couple!

The main reason I wrote this was that I was sad that we didn't see more of Jim and Kate outside of work. They obviously had a real connection, we only saw them have 3ish dates in season 2 and then in season 5, I'm not really sure how much time had passed, it seemed like only a few months but it seemed like they were able to just pick up where they left off. They were constantly on a mission so I'm assuming they didn't have that much down time but in that short amount of time he proposed so they would have had to have some sweet moments and the relationship progress quite fast, plus there was that pregnancy rumour. Lol, raise your hand if you think she was pregnant (Me!) Also I have to admit that I secretly loved seeing Mike suffer bit, like, you idiot, you couldn't tell her how you felt so you lost a good woman lol.

But anyway I couldn't just write a fic that was all fluffy Kate and Jim could I? No! We need drama! hahaha

But Kait (Shewritesincursive) is right, it think if it wasn't for Kate, Jim and Mike would have been great mates.

So the fic will swap between past and present, I have included some scenes from the series and added on my own bits and for some of them I may have used some creative licence for them to fit in with my story better.

So anyway, I hope you're enjoying reading!

Love Heals All Wounds?

Chapter 5

(Still 13 months earlier)

3 days later the Hammersley had returned from their latest Patrol. Nikki and Kate were in their cabin getting Kate ready for her date. Nikki stood close to finish her makeup, she swept some highlighter across Kate's cheeks and smiled satisfied, she stood back admiring her handy work.

"You look great!"

Kate positioned herself in front of the mirror and tilted her head as she brushed off her dress and fiddled with her hair. She felt good but she was anxious, she didn't feel in control and she wasn't used to that feeling. She started to doubt herself, she turned to Nav with a panicked expression.

"What if this becomes some crazy thing and he's not who he says he is? What if..."

Nikki rolled her eyes, she knew Kate would do this and want to bail. She held Kate by her shoulders trying to ground her.

"Kate, you've spoken to him on the phone, you've stalked him on Facebook and Insta and he looks pretty normal. Stop doubting yourself, you're a good judge of character."

She dropped her hands from Kate's shoulders and let out laugh.

"But if he is nuts I'm sure you could kick his ass! Just message me to let me know you're okay, okay?"

Kate nodded, Nikki handed Kate her bag and gave her arm a squeeze.

"C'mon! You can't be late!"

Kate looked at her watch.

"I'm gonna be!"

Nikki shrugged and gave her a little shove out the cabin door.

"Grand entrance then! Look, I gotta go, but you have to give me all the juicy details tomorrow!"

Nikki gave her a hug for encouragement and ran down the corridor, Kate stepped back into her cabin and checked herself in the mirror one last time. She exhaled loudly.

"You can do this Kate..."

Kate walked off the ship and to the car park, she groaned to herself as she saw Mike. Of course he had to be there, waiting for a cab, at the same time. She wondered if she could change directions and hail a cab somewhere else but it was too late, he spotted her and looked her up and down and smiled. She cursed in her mind, she couldn't avoid him, she walked up and stood beside him.

"Booked a cab?"

"Yeah, booked a cab, you?"

He went to speak but Kate's phone beeped interrupting them.

"Excuse me..."

It was a message from Jim.

"See you at Rosie's, your internet date."

She replied.

"See you soon."

Mike tried to peer over her shoulder.

"So, going anywhere interesting?"

Kate didn't really want to discuss it with him, she kept her answers short.

"Just dinner..."

"Me too, I umm though I might try and catch a movie after..."

A cab beeped interrupting Mike. Kate was thankful for the timing.

"Oh, this must be your cab..."

Mike knew he had been shut down, he looked her up and down and smiled.

"You look nice..."

"Thanks..."

Mike walked to the cab, Kate felt a little bad, she called out after him.

"You too!"

Mike leaned into the cab to check the booking.

"McGregor."

He turned towards Kate.

"The bookings for McGregor..."

Kate ran to the cab, Mike opened her door for her, she awkwardly got in the cab and headed for dinner.

Jim sat at the table, he was tense and had arrived early. In hindsight he probably should have arrived late if he was going to start 'the plan' off right. He had such a mixed mind about this whole situation. Before he could start the list of pros and cons in his mind his phone rang, it was Mike.

"Mike, she's going to be here any minute..."

"Maybe we should just cancel the whole thing, it'd still be a way you could put her off, cancel last minute, or stand her up."

"I'm not going to stand her up Mike, that's just cruel."

"Well what's your plan, you're not going to be a complete dick are you?"

"No! I could never do that to her, we'll just see where the night takes us... Look, I gotta go..."

"Wait, Jim, what do you mean by..."

Jim hung up the phone, he was nervous enough, he didn't need Mike in his ear all night.

Kate walked into the restaurant almost shaking, she dealt with high pressure situations every day but dating was a whole other ball game.

She glanced around the busy restaurant and smiled with relief as she saw the man from the photos sitting at a table. Jim stood as she approached, he discreetly looked her up and down. He clenched his jaw cursing, _damn it, she was stunning._ He smiled trying to hide his anxiousness.

"Kate?"

"Jim? Sorry I'm late?"

He flashed a smile.

"You're not, you look lovely."

He pulled out the chair for her.

Kate mentally gave him a tick, polite and complimentary, so far so good.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've taken the liberty of ordering some bubbles."

Kate subtly checked him out.

"Oh, that's great!"

He poured them a glass and the clinked them together.

"I wasn't sure you'd come..."

Kate wasn't either but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Well, you didn't sound like an axe murdered on the phone..."

He laughed, he liked this girl already.

"What, they teach you that in Human Resources?"

She nodded and took a sip of her sparkling.

"Yeah, that's why they call it resources..."

Jim grinned, he had to admire her confidence in her lie.

"It's funny, you don't strike me as the type..."

Kate's heart skipped a beat hoping she hadn't been caught out.

"Well, you don't strike me as a chartered accountant...but looks can be deceiving..."

Jim smile apprehensively.

"In a good way?"

She smiled and nodded, she hoped so.

"Yeah..."

Jim glanced at Kate, he totally understood why Mike liked her, why he had broken some rules for her. She was confident but not cocky, beautiful but not shallow and he could gaze into her eyes for hours. Jim realised he was staring and broke eye contact.

"So... umm..."

Kate could see he was a little nervous, she placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't you just hate first dates?"

"Yeah, feels more like a job interview, like, tell me your best qualities and why I should date you..."

They both laughed, Jim gave her a serious look.

"Well?"

Kate stopped laughing and froze, Jim couldn't hold his grin in, Kate could see he was pulling her leg, she hit him playfully on the arm.

"You're trouble aren't you?"

He nudged her with his elbow.

"Yeah, but I've got a feeling you like trouble!"

Kate rolled her eyes and sipped on her sparkling trying to hide her smile, god he was charming, not in a cocky way, in an sweet old school kind of way.

"Umm no, I deal with it every day. You know sometimes I'd kill for a desk job, less drama and to know what it feels like to have a life..."

Kate suddenly realised that she was speaking about her real job in the Navy and not her fake job in HR.

"Ah, I mean, like a job where I'm not just dealing with problems, like most people only contact HR when there's an issue and sometimes I can't switch off when I get home as I genuinely care about my staff."

Kate sat there hoping he bought her explanation, she held her breath waiting for his response.

Jim tired to hide his smile, good save Kate.

"So what do you like to do with that little spare time that you have?"

Kate exhaled, thank god, he didn't notice.

"Ah, sleeping in. Wine, lots of wine and being near the water, it calms me."

Jim nodded along.

"Yeah, we're going to get along fine..."

Kate couldn't wipe the smile off her face, it was a strange feeling. She sipped on her glass of sparkling and leaned back in her chair, could this be the perfect date?

The night progressed smoothly, they had been talking and laughing for hours. Kate was surprised at how comfortable she felt, she hadn't looked at her phone once. He lifted is spoon towards her.

"You've gotta taste this..."

Kate felt silly, like she was in a scene from a movie but she obliged.

"Mmm, that's beautiful."

His phone rang interrupting their moment.

"Sorry, I have to take this..."

She smiled.

"That's okay..."

She was glad she hadn't received a notice for sea phone call.

Jim gently touched her shoulder and walked away from the table, he put the phone up to his ear.

"Jim! What's happening?"

It was Mike, Jim's eyes widened in panic, he had totally forgotten about the plan. He was having such a good night and he genuinely liked Kate, he didn't really expect to as he and Mike had different taste in girls growing up.

"Ah, she's nice..."

"And?"

"Hey, I thought you weren't into this?"

Mike paused trying not to sound so desperate.

"Yeah, well this is your fault, you got me involved."

Jim was torn, he could see himself with Kate, even though they had only spent a few hours with her. But he felt like he was betraying his friend, he hadn't discussed anything that they had planned to see if she was still into Mike.

"Ah, well there's not much to report at the moment..."

Mike frowned, he knew Jim, something wasn't right.

"You've been at dinner for nearly 2 hours, surely you've found out something..."

Jim hesitated, he didn't want to lie.

"Look, I gotta go! Talk soon!"

"Jim, wait?!"

Jim hung up the phone and sat back down.

"Sorry, work."

Kate didn't look impressed, since when did an accountant need to take phone calls at 8pm. His phone rang again, he gave her a apologetic look and got up. She sat there thinking, _oh god what if was her, what if she was the dud date, were these calls were actually about work?_

25 minutes later she was becoming impatient. She picked up her phone to check the time, she was startled as a message came through, it was from Nikki.

"Haven't heard from you yet, I'm assuming you don't need a rescue phone call?"

Kate sighed and replied.

"No, well I don't think so but he's on the phone, for the second time..."

Nikki didn't reply straight away. Kate sent her another message

"?"

Nikki replied.

"Who is it? What's so important?"

"Work, apparently..."

Jim finished his phone call and approached the table, Kate quickly put her phone back down, he sat down sheepishly.

"Sorry..."

She wasn't impressed and she was going to let him know about it.

"Half an hour..."

Jim tried to brush it off.

"Yeah, work..."

Kate wasn't buying it, she pushed further.

"You're an accountant?"

Jim folded his napkin and put it on the table he knew that he had pissed her off and the next thing he had to say was going to blow it.

"Yeah, look, I'm gonna have to go!"

Kate couldn't believe the audacity of this man, she stood up to leave.

"You make me wait half an hour and you have to go?"

Jim internally kicked himself, he had forgotten about the plan but it inadvertently happened anyway, maybe it was karma for liking his best friends ex. He tried to smooth things over.

"I've had a great night..."

"Oh, good on you!"

"I'd really like to try it again sometime..."

She felt like an idiot, why did she even bother?

"Yeah right..."

Kate went to walk off and turned.

"Thanks for dinner."

Jim watched her walk away and sighed, he was smitten, he shook his head.

"What are you doing Roth?"

Kate walked off as her phone rang.

"Kate McGregor..."

"Kate, it's Mike, bad news I'm afraid..."

"Yeah, no worries, see you in the morning..."

Kate got into her car and sighed she got out her phone and sent Nikki a message.

Kate flopped on her couch, Nikki handed her a glass of wine.

"Was it really that bad?"

She took a sip of her wine and let out a frustrated huff.

"No! That's why I don't understand, we were talking and laughing, he was feeding me food for goodness sake! Maybe I've been out of the game for too long, maybe I have no idea what a date is supposed to be like..."

Nikki cringed, it did seem like the perfect date but Kate was right, she hadn't been out on a date for at least a year, she tried to put her mind at rest.

"Maybe it really was work?"

Kate rolled her eyes, she knew she was just trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I doubt it. I knew it was too good to be true..."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon Nik, accountants don't normally look like that?!"

Nikki laughed.

"Maybe he's like drug squad, under cover or something..."

"Yeah right, that'd be just my luck right? Both of us lying about it jobs for security reasons!"

Jim sat in his apartment staring at his phone, he desperately wanted to send Kate a message apologising, but maybe this was better this way. This way he hadn't betrayed a friend and that was it. He would just have to avoid bumping into her and when he left he wouldn't have to see her again.

Later that night Jim's phone rang.

"Captain Roth... yes no worries Sir, what's the new ships name? Okay, thanks."

Jim cringed as he put his phone down.

"Shit!"

He jumped up and drove to Mike's house. Mike was already in bed, Jim banged on his door persistently.

"Flynn! We have a problem?!"

Mike groaned and rolled out of bed and answered the door. Jim pushed passed him and into his house.

"Jim, I've been crash sailed for the morning! I gotta get some sleep!"

"I know! I'll be joining you!"

Mike rubbed his eyes and took a moment to process, then, suddenly, 'light bulb'.

"Shit! Kate!"

Jim nodded.

"Exactly... what are we gonna do?"

Mike spun round agitated.

"What do you mean what are we gonna do? This was your stupid plan!"

"Hang on! You're the one that called me in the middle of the date! Don't pretend this didn't benefit you!"

"Benefit me? How did it benefit me? By the sounds of it you did nothing and now..."

Jim already felt guilty, he couldn't admit to Mike that he liked her after a reaction like this. He put his hands op halting Mike's rant.

"Mike, one problem at a time, I think being posted with you in under 7 hours is a bigger problem."

Mike rubbed his hands over his face, Jim was right. They both sat on the couch trying to think of another plan. Jim turned towards him.

"So are we gonna tell her we know each other?"

"I don't think we should, you'll come on the mission then to you'll be heading back to Canberra right?"

Jim shrugged, he wasn't really sure.

"I guess..."

"Well, let's just get through this, they'll be so much more to explain if we tell her we know each other..."

Jim was a little offended but it was the best short term plan. He knew that he liked Kate but he needed to drop it, he could see that it stressed Mike out.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow... maybe I'll be someone completely different!"

Jim lay in his bed tossing and turning, he couldn't sleep, he had to sail in less than 5 hours but all he could this about was Kate and their next meeting. He didn't know how she was going to react, he took out his phone and opened up her dating profile, he flicked though the photos, he couldn't help but smile.

The next morning Mike and Kate we're preparing to sail, they stood on the deck of Hammersley and watched the crew as they boarded the boat.

"So the Wollongong blew a turbo and we drew the short straw?"

"Appears so... ahh, so, how was dinner?"

Kate didn't really want to talk about her failed date, especially to him.

"It was very pleasant, thank you... and your movie?"

"Didn't make it, got caught up in a good book."

She desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Oh, so where's this SAS training team we're supposed to be transporting?"

"Some are here, the rest shouldn't be far behind..."

Mike and Kate headed down to the dock to organise their crew. A motorcycle roared along the dock and pulled up near the gang way.

Mike addressed the SAS team.

"Welcome to Hammersley gentlemen..."

Jim took off his helmet.

"Delighted to be here Commander..."

Kate heard his voice and froze, Mike started the introductions.

"This is My XO, Kate McGregor..."

She was shocked and horrified, Jim smiled and stuck out his hand to shake hers.

"Kate..."

She was still bewildered.

"Hi..."

They shook hands.

"It's a real pleasure..."

She couldn't deal with this right now, she turned immediately and left, Mike was a little confused about her reaction. Jim followed her into the ward room.

"So, HR, very convincing by the way..."

She was flustered not expecting him to be there, she took of her cap and ran her hands through her hair.

"As a matter of fact I'll have you know that my job has a lot to do with HR..."

"So are we gonna have that coffee?"

She gave him an angry glance.

"No"

He moved closer.

"So it was another lie..."

Kate could believe the guts of this man.

"Don't push your luck."

He took a step closer, almost touching her, Kate wanted to step away but he had her cornered.

"My luck changed when I saw you on this ship!"

She hesitated for a minute.

"You know, come to think of it you didn't seem surprised at all..."

Before he could come up with an excuse, Mike entered trying to act as causal as possible.

"Jim, ah we should have you in Samaru on schedule, in the mean time make yourself at home."

He gave him a nod.

"Very good, Kate was just about to shout me a coffee."

Kate stood behind Mike so he couldn't see her glare at Jim, she grit her teeth.

"Maybe some _other_ time..."

Mike could feel the tension, he wondered how much Jim had pissed her off with their plan, he snapped back to reality continuing with their new plan, hiding the fact they knew each other.

"Do you two know each other?"

Kate tried to laugh it off.

"No!"

Jim was having fun, he couldn't wipe the cheeky grin off his face.

"Although, you do remind me of a girl I once met, in HR, uncanny!"

Kate gave him a death stare then faked a smile.

"Funny, you don't remind me of anyone..."

Kate left, mortified. Jim rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"Mike, this is ridiculous!"

"Look she's got no clue, it's just better... so you gonna tell me what happened last night?"

Jim smirked.

"You know me Mike, I don't kiss and tell?! But seriously, probably better not to do it here hey?"

Mike knew he had a point but he couldn't help but feel he was hiding something from him, he shook his head and left the room.

Mike was in his cabin typing up a brief, Kate knocked on the door.

"So, umm I thought you should know that I do know Captain Roth, he was my date last night."

Mike tried to look surprised.

"It was an internet thing and get this, he lied on his profile, he said he was a chartered accountant."

Mike tried not to laugh.

"And you said you were in HR..."

"Well, yeah..."

Mike paused for a moment, he didn't really understand the point of the conversation.

"Why are you telling me this X?"

"Well, the night ended rather badly and there's some residual tension that I thought you should know about."

Mike was initially concerned at the fact that Kate had brought it up.

"By badly, what do you mean?"

"Oh no nothing like that, it's just that he kept getting phone calls, I now know why but I didn't then and I did my block at him but it was a one off thing and I've already moved on."

Mike was almost relieved but also amazed that their plan had sort of worked.

"So there shouldn't be a problem then?"

"No!"

Kate walked off feeling silly.

The Hamersley started to slow, Jim noticed and walked onto the bridge.

"Excuse me Lieutenant Commander, we seemed to have slowed down."

Mike was sitting in the captain's chair.

"Yeah, we have..."

Jim approached and stood behind him.

"Is there a problem Sir?"

"No, actually we've had a stroke of good fortune."

Jim didn't know what he was referring to.

"Sir?"

"An iceboat, you can see it on the EOD."

Jim still didn't understand.

"So we're?"

"Waiting for dark, we need the element of surprise."

Jim couldn't understand his reasoning.

"I'm sorry sir but no we're not."

Mike couldn't believe the nerve of him, questioning his actions in front of the crew he turned to confront him.

"I beg your pardon?"

Jim leaned in close trying not to embarrass him.

"My men and I need to be in Samaru, ASAP."

The crew noticed the tension building between them and tried to busy themselves.

"Captain taking out this ice boat will cause real pain to the illegal fishing industry."

Jim held his ground.

"I'm afraid I don't care Sir."

"Well, I do."

Mike stood up, he couldn't believe he wasn't letting it go. Jim tried to keep it professional but he was making it hard.

"They're fish...you've been tasked to deliver us to Samaru"

"Which will happen in good time..."

Jim wasn't sure if Mike was being difficult on purpose, he tried again.

"No Sir, with respect Sir, it will happen ASAP."

"Well your position has been noted, thank you, now please leave my bridge..."

Jim was surprised that he tried to pull rank.

"Excuse me Sir?"

The sat phone rang, Kate answered it thankful for the break in tension.

"Hammersley, Lieutenant McGregor speaking..."

Mike was at his last tether.

"Buffer, will you mind escorting Captain Roth from the bridge please..."

Buffer stepped forward.

"Aye, Sir."

Kate cringed at the call.

"Ah yes Sir they are both here...ah Buffer."

She looked at him indicating him to stop.

"Sir, it's Commander Marshall on the phone for you..."

Mike got up out of the captains chair and took the phone from Kate.

"Mike Flynn, well Sir, an opportunity to capture an Ice boat presented its self and, no sir, no problem interpreting your order what's to ever, yes Sir.

Kate piped an order.

"Make full speed to Samaru Island..."

Jim stood behind Kate and smiled a little.

"So have we made up for lost time?

Kate hoped he was referring to Samaru.

"Almost..."

"Good, so we're back on track then?"

Mike shook his head watching them, what kinda of game was Jim playing.

"Captain, can I please see you in my cabin?"

Jim followed Mike down to his cabin.

Mike shut the door and spun round to face him with an angry expression.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Jim knew he couldn't let it go.

"What do you mean?"

Mike rolled his eyes, he knew Jim knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Are you trying to make me look stupid in front of her? I thought you were supposed to be helping me?"

Jim sighed, he knew Mike wasn't alright with this whole thing, why wasn't he just honest about it?

"Mike, what are you going on about? That was about work. You were the one who was being unprofessional."

Mike sat down and ran his hands through his hair, his worst nightmare had come true, his ex and his oldest friend. The green eyed monster had come out and he knew Jim would figure it out, there was no point denying it.

"I think she likes you..."

Jim laughed and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, sure!? She's got a funny way of showing it, she walked out on me at dinner..."

Mike scoffed.

"Yeah, I know..."

Jim looked surprised.

"How do you know?"

Mike sighed, he had a sinking feeling that this was the beginning of the end.

"She told me, that's why I think she likes you, she talks when she's nervous. Like, if she was 'over it', she wouldn't be taking about it."

"Over it?"

"She was taking about your date and how it, in her words, ended badly, but she said she was "over it"."

Jim tired not to smile, she had obviously felt the connection too but this was getting messy. He didn't like complicated, especially when it involved his friends.

"Mike, that means nothing..."

Jim paused wondering if the next question he wanted to ask was too obvious, but this was the opportunity, he had to know, he went for it.

"Ah, but if it did happen to mean something would I have your blessing?"

Mike shot an annoyed look at him.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were doing this for me..."

Jim sat down, he felt dreadful, but they had something, what if she was the one?

"Mike, I'm not gonna lie, I respect you too much. We did have something, something I haven't ever felt."

Mike was less than impressed, he couldn't believe Jim, a good mate, was double crossing him.

"Are you kidding me? You're trying to steal my girlfriend?"

"Mike, she's not your girlfriend, you said it yourself..."

"So what, you pretended to do this for me?"

Jim let out an annoyed huff, he hoped the conversation wasn't going to go this way but it was too late, he was in too deep.

"Mike, I didn't plan this! We just hit it off!"

He scoffed not believing him.

"Well it doesn't sound like it if she walked out on you..."

Mike stood up and opened the door indicating he didn't want to talk about it. Jim decided not to push, not on the boat anyway. He shook his head and walked towards the door, he turned before leaving.

"Mike, you can't help who you fall for..."

Mike slammed the door and let out an aggravated growl.

"Yes, you can..."

End of Chapter 5. Xx


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone,

on a bit of a roll so here's the next chapter...

This is still in the past, a continuation from the last chapter.

This is mostly scenes that I thought could have happened. I realise that Nikki and Kate aren't this close in the series but its' a bit disappointing that they didn't make them closer seeming they were the same rank and the only 2 females at the time, like where's the sisterhood love? Lol anyway, I promise that we'll get back to the present soon (with all the drama).

Love Heals All Wounds?

Chapter 6

(Still in the past)

Jim paced around his cabin trying to figure out his next move. This was a mess, Mike was one of his oldest and dearest friends, the last thing he wanted to do was lose a friendship but he could see that Kate was special. He sat on his rack and frowned, if Mike really loved her then he should have done something ages ago, he should have made a move, he had had long enough, years in fact. He needed to find out whether Kate was truly interested, if she wasn't then that was his answer. He wasn't going to pursue someone who didn't want a relationship and in the mean time wreck a friendship.

Kate rushed in to her cabin startling Nikki, she jumped and grasped her chest.

"God X, you scared me!"

"Sorry, but seriously, did you see?"

Nikki continued to unpack.

"See what?"

Kate stepped closer, the door was shut but she knew how thin the walls were.

"The accountant is here..."

Nikki had no idea what Kate was going on about, she scrunched up her face and turned to Kate.

"What? Why would an accountant be on board?"

Kate gabbed Nikki's arms and almost pushed her to sit down on her rack.

"He's not a bloody accountant! He's a Captain in the SAS, more to the point he's the Captain of the SAS team we're transporting!"

Nikki's face froze with her mouth wide open, she burst out laughing, Kate playfully hit her on the arm.

"It's not funny!"

Nikki could barely get out her words through the giggles.

"Oh Kate, it's totally funny, what did we say the other night? Drug squad, undercover, we were close?"

Kate groaned and sat next to her and ran her hands over her face.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Nikki giggled.

"Ah, kiss and make up?"

"Nik, I stormed out... I can barely look him in the eye..."

"What did he say when he saw you?"

"He was fine, like totally normal. He wanted to have a coffee..."

"So he's talking to you, he's obviously still keen. Kate, just go for it, he's hot, he's charming and from what you told me the other night you're into him..."

Jim stood on the other side of the door and smiled, he had heard Nikki's last comment. He felt terrible to eaves dropping but at least he knew what he was up against.

He knocked on the door, they both jumped. Nikki opened the door ever so slightly and peered through the gap, a giant smile came across her face seeing that it was Jim. She swung the door opened wider and glanced back at Kate.

"Oh, Captain Roth I assume? Hi, I'm Nikki Caetano, ah Nav, good to meet you..."

They shook hands, she smiled back at Kate.

"Something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to have a chat to Lieutenant McGregor, that's if I'm not interrupting anything..."

Nikki couldn't contain the growing smile on her face.

"Ah, sure, she's all yours!"

She turned and winked at Kate, Kate was mortified. Nikki skipped out the cabin she stood behind Jim and gave her a thumbs up. Kate quickly shut the door and turned fiddling with her bag pretending to unpack but in reality she was avoiding Jim's gaze. Jim picked up a photo of the crew and smiled.

"So, Lieutenant..."

Kate stoped and turned towards him and exhaled loudly.

"Ah, I think I owe you an apology..."

Jim laughed and put the photo down on the desk, why was she apologising?

"No, it's me that should be apologising..."

They both laughed, Jim sat down on the desk chair.

"So, can we start over?"

Kate sat on her rack and shuffled towards him.

"Was first date Kate really that bad?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, do I have to rhyme now?"

She knew that Jim was trying to make her feel more at ease but he was doing the opposite, he was being too nice and that made her more nervous.

"I umm, I haven't been on a date for, oh god, a year, maybe longer..."

She couldn't believe what she had just admitted to, she covered her hands with her face totally mortified.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just told you that!"

Jim laughed and peeled her hands from her face.

"It's okay Kate, look we're both probably in the same boat..."

He looked around and laughed.

"Like, literally."

Kate looked up at him and smiled, there was a pause in the conversation. She suddenly whacked him on the arm making him jump.

"What was that for?"

She gave him a judgmental look.

"So you knew I was in the Navy?"

He nodded coyly, she pushed him playfully with her shoulder

"Why didn't you just say something?"

"I guess I didn't want to embarrass you..."

Jim couldn't help giggle thinking about their first date.

"Plus, it was kinda fun trying to get you to answer questions about HR..."

She tried to hold back her smirk and whacked him on the arm again shaking her head.

"I knew you were trouble!"

They smiled at each other and their eyes met and held each other's gaze, Jim let out a small laugh to break the silence.

"I guess it's a funny story to tell the kids!?"

Kate broke eye contact, she knew it was a joke but hear heat skipped a beat, he placed a hand on her knee trying to reassure her sensing she didn't know what to say. She glanced at his hand on her knee and smiled, there was something about Jim that calmed her but the thought giving her heart to someone else scared her.

Mike knocked on the door and opened it, Jim immediately snatched his hand back but it was too late, Mike had seen it. His expression turned from shocked to stern. Kate stood up and brushed off her uniform.

"Sir?"

"A word XO?!"

Mike turned and headed for his cabin, Jim stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Sorry..."

She turned confused why he was apologising.

"What for?"

He winced.

"I feel like there's a 'no boys allowed in the cabin' rule..."

Kate laughed and shrugged it off.

"It's okay, I can handle him..."

Jim winked at her.

"I don't doubt that!"

Kate followed Mike to his cabin, he slammed the door shut behind her.

"Do I need to remind you about the non fraternisation rule Lieutenant?"

Kate crossed her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me?"

Mike stood close trying to assert his authority.

"Captain Roth?

Kate exhaled loudly ad unfolded her arms trying to diffuse the situation.

"Sir, I don't know what you're implying and also he's not in the Navy, it doesn't apply to us..."

"So what was I interrupting there?"

Kate wanted to take the high road but he was making it impossible, this was none of his business.

"I have nothing to say to you right now, I can't believe you're even bringing this up...Sir."

Kate walked out of his cabin shaking her head.

Later that day the Hammersley had docked at Samaru. Mike and Kate were seeing everyone off the ship, they had barely said a word to each other all day. He knew he crossed the line earlier and he needed to make it right but he also had to know more about their date, whether she actually liked him. He cleared his throat and tried to sound casual.

"So umm, you wanna grab a drink tonight?"

Kate gave him an annoyed glance.

"Are you going to interrogate and patronise me?"

"Kate, I'm sorry..."

She sighed, she didn't want to cause any more issues.

"Don't we have that thing on?"

Mike shrugged.

"Pre drink?"

Kate knew they couldn't continue the way they where, maybe they could smooth things out with some liquid courage.

"Okay, but it's your shout..."

An hour or so later they sat in one of the local bars. Mike brought over a beer and a glass of wine for Kate and sat down. He couldn't make eye contact and played with the condensation on his glass.

"So umm, how are you?"

Kate knew by the lack of eye contact that he really wanted to ask something else. She sighed hoping that the conversation was going to get less awkward.

"Fine Mike, how are you?"

Mike shrugged a little knowing that she had instantly seen though his question.

"You know what I mean, how's life, I mean it's mostly ship talk these days..."

Kate knew what he really wanted to talk about, but he was beating around the bush, she was going to make him work for it.

"Oh you know, Hawaii on weekends with Channing Tatum, the usual..."

Mike hesitated, Kate rolled her eyes and slapped her hand on the table.

"Mike, just spit it out! We're friends right? Just ask me!"

Mike didn't really want to know the answer if it involved liking Jim, he tried to skim over it.

"So, you're okay with working with Captain Roth?"

She nodded and took another sip of her drink, why couldn't he just ask what he really meant?

"Yeah, well..."

Kate stopped, she was sick of the games but he had started it by not being honest, she smiled sweetly and played along.

"Actually, I should really apologise for doing my block at him, I thought he was lying about the phone calls. I thought he was playing a game, like if I was a crap date he'd get people to call so I'd think he was a wanker and wrap it up. Maybe I should give it another go."

Mike wanted to scream, _he's lying to you!_ But instead he sipped on his beer.

"So you actually like him?"

Mike cringed, that was too obvious. Kate hesitated, she was wrong, she wasn't comfortable with Mike asking about her private life.

"Ah, yeah, well he's a good guy... why? You don't like him?"

Mike shrugged trying not to voice his opinion.

"Ah he seems alright, just didn't think he was your type?"

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you think my type is?"

Mike thought he was her type but he couldn't say that.

"Doesn't matter... anyway I guess it's not any of my business..."

Kate wasn't letting he get away with this, he was the one who started it. She gave him a stern look.

"Well you made it your business..."

He finished his beer and stood up realising he probably had made things worse.

"Ah, c'mon we don't want be late for this thing..."

Kate swallowed the rest of her wine and rolled her eyes.

"You are so frustrating Mike Flynn..."

Later that night the crew attended the Consulate cocktail party. Mike and Kate were talking amongst themselves when Jim walked down the stairs, he spotted Kate and made a b line for her.

"Kate, what a lovely surprise..."

The band started to play.

"And just in time, may I have the pleasure?"

He put out his arm to escort her to the dance floor.

Jim held her close, Kate frowned as she saw blood on his neck.

"You have some dry blood on your neck."

He smiled.

"It's okay, it's not mine..."

Kate looked a little uneasy, he laughed.

"I'm joking, I cut myself shaving... but it's nice to see that smile."

She leaned in closer so he couldn't see her smile grow.

"Yeah, well don't read too much into it."

Later that night Jim escorted Kate back to the ship.

"So, can I arrange our second date?"

Kate stopped and stood in front of him surprised.

"What? After the way I acted on our first date?"

Jim wrapped his arm around her.

"I like a woman who it's afraid to call someone out..."

Kate laughed, Jim intertwined his hand with hers as they reached the ship.

"I must say this is the first time I've walked someone to their ship..."

Kate smiled, Jim reached out and gently brushed away the stray hairs that breeze was pushing over her face.

"You're so beautiful..."

Kate was glad it was dark, her cheeks would have been the colour of tomatoes, she wasn't used too all the compliments and charm.

Jim slowly leaned in to kiss her hoping she wouldn't pull away. Their lips met tenderly at first but she soon sunk into the kiss, his hand caressed her cheek as it became deeper. She was suddenly aware that crew would be on watch and she would be tomorrow's hot gossip. She started to pull away but he pulled her back in, she didn't resist, she couldn't. The bliss finally ended, her eyes were still closed but she could feel his eyes on her, she slowly opened them and smiled.

"That was..."

He quickly kissed her again.

"Perfect..."

She smiled and nodded ever so slightly.

"Well, I'd better get some sleep..."

She walked up the gangway and stopped and turned at the top and turned. Jim waived and blew her a kiss.

"Sweet dreams..."

She waved back, as she walked along deck she touched her fingers to her lips, they were tingling.

"Wow."

She floated down the corridor on a cloud of bliss, Nikki burst out of her cabin wide eyed from excitement.

"Did I just see you kiss him?!"

Kate was startled, she clutched her hands to her chest.

"Jeez Nik, heart attack much! And were you spying on me?!"

"Ha! Payback!"

Nikki pulled her into their cabin.

"Okay, you need to tell me everything!"

Kate shook her head and smirked.

"Not much to tell, we danced..."

Nikki's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head, she bounced on the spot.

"And kissed! So I'm assuming that you've forgiven him for lying about being an accountant? And actually, who cares cos accountants are boring and..."

Kate laughed and placed her hands on Nikki's shoulders to steady her.

"Calm down Nik, we've only been on one date..."

"Kate, can you just get a little excited for once! What's stopping you?"

Kate paused, she really hoped it wasn't Mike. Nikki could see something was bothering her.

"Kate?"

She shook her head trying to get Mike out of her mind.

"Nothing Nik, absolutely nothing!"

Nikki playfully slapped her on her hand.

"That a girl! So was he a good kisser?"

Kate ignored her and headed for the bathroom. Nikki placed her hands on her hips.

"That good huh?"

Kate couldn't wipe the giant smile of her face, she turned before shutting the door.

"Better!"

That evening the Hammersley were close to home port, Mike called Kate into his cabin, she stood at the door hoping it wasn't going to be more awkward questions about Jim.

"So, I hear you disapproved of my call for a graunch boarding earlier today..."

Kate stepped inside the cabin and glanced at the door.

"Do you mind?"

Mike shook his head, she closed the door and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, it was a high risk decision."

"We modified out tactics and we succeeded."

"I was only minutes away on the RHIB"

"A lot can happen in minutes."

Kate had a feeling that they were going to have to agree to disagree.

"Yeah, I agree...but I just..."

She stopped, she didn't know if it was worth it. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Go on."

She let out a frustrated huff.

"You put our crew in harm's way, Sir."

"No one was injured."

"Yeah, through good luck and good training..."

Mike was getting frustrated, he appreciated Kate's black and white ways but this was a success.

"Oh c'mon Kate, who dares wins...Surely you have heard that by now!"

Kate's eyes widened, seriously did he just go there? She didn't want to reply but he was pushing her to the limit.

"Yeah, it's the SAS motto Sir."

Mike got up from his chair and almost whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, that's right, it is, and I would've thought that would've been right up your alley."

Kate could have punched him square in the face, how dare he? She closed her eyes for a minute, he wasn't going to make her feel like this.

"Why are you doing this to me, why are you denying me any opportunity to move on from you?"

Mike stood back from her, he knew he had crossed the line, again.

"Look Kate, I'm sorry, that was out of line...it's just that sometimes we find ourselves facing circumstances that are beyond our control and in such situations a person had to seize the moment, don't you agree?

Kate took a breath in.

"I think leadership takes courage..."

"I think that a lot of things do... that's all..."

Kate stood there, she couldn't believe he was dismissing her, she wasn't going to take this, sure he apologised but he shouldn't be able to get away with talking to her like that.

"Sir..."

She exhaled loudly and stood closer.

"Mike, if you're facing a situation that you can't control then maybe you should take control, and if you don't, then that's your own fault. You don't always need to seize the moment or be the hero, because maybe all some people want is someone to come home to, someone they can rely on to make them smile after a long day. But yes, in some cases, it is about who dares, wins..."

She left and shut the door behind her, she walked a few paces and stopped, she leaned up against the wall, her heart was racing. She knew she genuinely liked Jim but she knew a tiny bit of it was due to Mike being jealous. She wanted, needed, to let go of the past and look at the future and let Jim in, he deserved to be given a chance.

Mike sat in his cabin, he knew he was being selfish, all the secrets were getting to him. He needed to be more careful, if he stuffed this up he could potentially lose his best mate and his XO, he needed to get it together.

End of Chapter 6.

Don't forget to review! Xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey lovelies,

Happy weekend! So glad this week is over, it has been a trying one! I swear the heat does strange things to people! (for those who aren't in Australia, there has been a heat wave in my state this week, we got to 48 degrees Celsius or 116 Fahrenheit)

But it's okay cos I escaped to the fanfic world for a bit this arvo and finished another chapter.

Thanks to everyone who left feedback, glad that you're all enjoying it, big loves!

Anyway, so we're back in present time, we haven't been here since chapter 3 so I have put the last scene from the present below to refresh your memory.)

 **From Chapter 3**

"So let me get this straight, as Mike's friend you decided that I was too stupid to really see how great a guy Mike was and you needed to trick me into thinking that all guys were jerks so that I would think Mike was the perfect man? And in the mean time you started to like me and instead of telling me the truth you both lied to me for months? "

Hearing her say it out loud made Mike and Jim wince, it did sound pretty awful looking at it from her point of view.

Kate refused to wait to for their response, she ran out of Mike's house and drove home, tears streamed down her cheeks as she drove. She couldn't believe that the two people she had truly loved in her life had tricked her, had lied and deceived her, she was shattered.

She ran into her house and threw herself on to her couch, she felt so betrayed, so stupid, she took off Jim's engagement ring and tossed it on the table.

She lay on the couch and stared at it for a moment, she felt so overwhelmed. She picked it up and looked at it, it was perfect, just like she had thought this reunion had been. She held it tight in her fist and let out a frustrated scream as she hurled it across the room, she couldn't stand the sight of it. She sat back on the couch hugging a pillow trying to stop the tears.

 **Love Heals All Wounds?**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Present**

Jim jumped off of his bike and ran into Kate's house without knocking, his eyes desperately scanned the room, there was no sign of her. He ran up the stairs and caught a glimpse of her standing on the balcony, she was leaning against the railing looking out over the water, her body slightly turned, he could see the tears running down her cheeks. His heart broke seeing her cry, he stepped out on to the decking, it creaked slightly making her jump. She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks not wanting him to see her distress.

"You can't be here..."

He took a few quick steps towards her hoping she wouldn't try and run again.

"Kate, please just hear me out?"

She looked him directly in the eyes not knowing how to react, she was furious but mostly hurt.

"Why should I? How can I trust you? How do I know it's not another lie?"

Jim knew that this wasn't going to be easy, he took a deep breath trying to think of a way to explain.

"Kate, you know my feelings for you are not a lie! And hey, we both lied on our profile in the beginning..."

She put her hands on her hips disagreeing with his comparison.

"That was completely different..."

He took a step closer.

"How?"

Kate was so angry she couldn't think straight, she didn't know who she was angrier at, Mike, Jim or at herself.

"It just is! You were purposely trying to deceive me. Didn't you stop for one minute to think how this would affect me?"

Jim hesitated and his eyes dropped to the ground, he hadn't thought about how it would affect her because he didn't expect to like her so much. He slowly ran his eyes up her body to meet hers, he stopped at her hand and swallowed hard as he noticed the lack of ring on her finger.

Kate's heart raced as she saw the distraught look on Jim's face, she knew he was sorry but she couldn't forgive him that easily. Things had always been complicated with Mike and Jim but this was too much for her mind to handle.

Jim exhaled sharply and placed a hand on her arm.

"Kate, please just remember that I love you, this may not have started in the ideal way but it has ended up in something wonderful. Does it really matter how we got here?"

She refused to make eye contact with him and turned back to face the water.

"It does, you were happy to just, to play me..."

Jim glanced up to the sky, almost like he was asking for help from a higher being.

"Kate, I didn't know you..."

Kate turned and pushed passed him, she couldn't hear any more. She stopped and turned at the door.

"And now I don't know you!"

Jim called out after her, he stood there hoping she would stop but she didn't, he heard her bedroom door slam. He ran his hands over his face, he knew it was best to give her the time and space that she wanted. He walked up to her bedroom door and tapped on it slightly.

"I'm gonna go, I'll give you some space. Just know that I love you Kate and I'll do anything to make it better..."

He walked out of the house and closed the front door, he stood outside not knowing where to go, Mike walked up the front path surprising him.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?"

Jim stood there mystified, only hours ago they had been having an all out row and now he was trying to be nice.

"Seriously? You want to help?"

Mike could see that his suggestion had confused him, he let out a sigh.

"This is my fault too, I should have just left it alone..."

He took a step further into Mike's personal space.

"Well why didn't you? I just don't understand Mike..."

Mike glanced at Kate's door.

"Let me try and talk to her, go back to mine and I'll see you after..."

He entered without knocking, Kate was walking back down the stairs as he entered, she was stunned by his presence.

"Really? You want to do this too?"

He stood his ground.

"Kate?! Don't be stubborn over this, yes it sucks, yes it was stupid and probably the worst idea ever but he loves you!"

Kate stormed down the remaining few stairs to confront him.

"Hang on, now you're defending him?"

"Kate, I'm trying to help, he's a good guy..."

Kate clenched her fists by her side, her knuckles turned white, she released her grip trying to calm herself, but it didn't work.

"Help? You're trying to help? You've never like the idea of us dating, ever! And you're the one that started all this drama, this happened because of you and now it's, it's exploded because of you!"

He didn't respond, she was right but he didn't know what to say.

She shook her head and walked into the kitchen trying to avoid him, Mike was the last person she wanted to talk to. He followed her and tried again.

"Kate...I..."

She spun round on the verge of tears.

"Will you not be completely satisfied until you see me miserable?"

Mike was taken aback, he couldn't believe that's what she thought he wanted.

He reached out and grabbed her arm and spun her round to face him.

"Kate, that's not true and you know it!"

She snatched her arm back.

"Do I? "

She shook her head dismissing his point.

"And you guys are mates? How? Since when?"

Mike paused, he didn't know if explaining things would make it worse but at least she was talking.

"Ah, family friends, we went to school together then he was in ADFA with me, we were roomies, he's the one who actually got me to join."

Kate put her hand up to stop him, it wasn't making her feel any better about the situation.

"Just stop, I feel sick, I just don't understand what possessed you to do this?"

"Kate it was stupid! I dunno, it didn't seem that awful when we did it, it was supposed to be harmless. Just talk to him..."

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you! Just get out!"

Mike did as she wished, he knew better than to argue with her, especially when he was in the wrong.

He drove back to his house and entered looking for Jim, there was no sign of him. He got back into his car and drove to the pub, he stood and the door as he eyes searched the room for Jim. He spotted him in the corner on one of the lounges, he headed to the bar and ordered 2 double scotches and approached Jim and stood a few steps away and held out the drink as a peace offering.

Jim glanced up and him and took he drink from his hand, Mike sat down next to him and took a sip of his drink.

"I really am sorry..."

Jim placed the drink on the table and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and put his head in his hands. Mike glanced at Jim, he looked so devastated, he wished he could talk it all back, he didn't know how to make this better.

"Do you want to yell at me more? I just, I don't know what came over me..."

Jim rubbed his hands over his face and picked up the drink and skulled half of it.

"I was going to tell her you know, back when we were first together. It was day you guys got crash sailed and then she was shot by that mercenary. But when I picked her up and she was talking about how life was shot it felt like it was no longer important, we had a connection, a genuine connection. I told her I loved her that night and when she said it back it felt like nothing else mattered in the world."

Mike felt like the biggest jerk in the world, he took another sip of his drink and exhaled loudly.

Jim leaned back on the couch, this was the most they had talked calmly in a sometime, he took the opportunity to ask the hardest question.

"Why did you do this? Do you still have feelings for her?"

Mike hesitated, he didn't want to make things worse but his friend deserved an explanation.

"Jim, we have a history, we got to a good place and we're friends. I will always care for her, I think I was just in shock, a little hurt even. Hurt that she could just move on so easily, we always struggled through our relationship, there were always issues and we couldn't get it to work. I just didn't know how to feel when you come back and within 48 hours she had agreed to marry you. I just felt like a failure, like there was something wrong with me. I shouldn't be mad, it's you, I mean, you're a good guy and a great friend. I don't know if it makes it any better but I think I would have felt this way no matter who it was with..."

Jim let out a half hearted laugh.

"Mike Flynn, I don't think I've ever heard you talk about your feelings like that, ever..."

Mike leaned forward and grabbed his glass and finished his drink.

"Yeah, it only took 30 years.., Jim, she's stubborn but not stupid, she knows that you love her and..."

Jim shook his head stopping Mike mid sentence.

"She took off the ring... I think I've ruined the best thing that's happened to me..."

Mike pat him on the back to try and give him some kind of reassurance.

"Just let her calm down, go see her tomorrow..."

The next morning Jim stood at Kate's door trying to think of a good explanation, a reason she should forgive him. Before he could even practice his greeting the door swung open. Kate stopped dead in her tracks surprised to see him, Jim smiled at her with his best "forgive me" face.

She shook her head and shoved her way past him, he turned and grabbed her arm.

"Kate, please..."

Her expression was blank, her anger had gone, it was just pain.

"I can't Jim, I've gotta go to work..."

She snatched her arm back and got in her car. Jim wasn't giving up, he got on his bike and followed her. She pulled up at Navcom and got out her car, Jim parked next to her and chased after her.

"Kate, just give me 5 minutes!"

She didn't stop, she kept walking. Dutchy pulled up a few seconds later and watched Jim and Kate from his car. He wasn't sure what was unfolding before him but he could tell she was upset. He got off his bike and grabbed his bag, he followed them with caution.

Jim picked up the pace and stood in front of her, stopping her. She tried to side step him but he blocked her, she wasn't in the mood and let out a irritated huff.

"I'm going to be late."

Jim couldn't stand to see her like this, he was so desperate to make her see reason.

"Please just talk to me, please just tell me we can try and sort this out..."

Dutchy slowly approached them, he knew that Kate was a private person and he wanted to respect that but he was concerned. He focused his eyes firmly on the ground as he walked past them, he glanced up at Jim for a split second and quickly looked away.

"Kate, it was a stupid mistake..."

He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off with force that her bag fell to the floor and the contents spilled everywhere. Kate stomped her foot and screamed out of frustration.

"Jim!"

Dutchy heard Kate's aggravated scream and immediately turned to check on her. Jim leaned down to help her pick up her belongings, Kate stopped and sat on the ground as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Please, just leave me alone..."

Jim stood up, his heart was breaking. How could he have been so stupid?

Dutchy ran up to them, he could see that Kate needed help. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew they Jim wasn't a bad person, he gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'll look after her Captain..."

Jim gave a slight nod and walked off defeated. Dutchy knelt down next to Kate and help her pack her things back into her bag. She looked up at him and forced a smile as she wiped away her tears.

"Thanks Dutchy..."

He stood up and grabbed her bag and carried it while they walked to the ship. She grabbed a tissue out of her handbag and tidied herself up. They walked to Hammersley in silence, they walked up the gangway and onto the deck. Kate stopped and faced Dutchy.

"Thanks for not asking why..."

It was going to be his next question but instead he smiled and nodded.

"Are you okay?"

She paused for a moment.

"I'm not sure..."

She continued on to her cabin, as she opened the door she jumped as she saw Mike pacing. She shook her head and dumped her bag on her rack and let out a frustrated huff. Dutchy decided to let them have a minute together, he looked at his watch, they weren't sailing for another 60 minutes, he needed to speak to Jim.

"Boss, can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to see if you..."

Kate put her hand up to stop him talking.

"Unless this is Navy related I don't want to hear it..."

Mike knew better than to continue but this was the only place that she was talking to him.

"Kate..."

She shook her head angrily.

"No Mike, I am done... we are CO and XO and off the ship we are... you know what, just pretend you don't know me..."

Mike stood his ground, he really thought she would listen to him. He glanced up at her, the expression on her face was one he'd never seen before, a mix of irritation, anger and despair. He knew that he was so far over the line that he couldn't see it anymore. He left her cabin he went to close the door but left it slightly ajar and looked back in on her. He watched as she sat on her rack and brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

On the dock Dutchy spotted Jim heading for the ship, he ran up to him stopping him.

"Jim..."

"Dutchy, is she okay?"

"Ah, I'm not sure. What's going on?"

Jim knew that they were close but if he explained he risked losing the only link to Kate he had.

"It's a long story Dutchy..."

Dutchy knew he was avoiding the explanation but he wanted to get to the bottom of it, Kate was incredibly upset and he couldn't think of a reason that Jim, the perfect guy, would upset her so much.

"Jim, she's really upset, what happened?"

Jim looked towards the ship and sighed.

"How long have you got?"

They walked over to a bench on the dock and sat down, Dutchy watched as Jim tried to gather his thoughts, he was obviously distressed.

"Jim..."

Jim took a deep breath in.

"Okay, just keep in mind this wasn't done to hurt her..."

Dutchy tilted his head intrigued yet apprehensive of what was to come.

"We, Mike and I..."

Jim stopped, he kept running the situation over in his head, he was sure Dutchy would take Kate's side and then he would have no chance.

Dutchy cleared his throat breaking the silence.

"Jim, I want to help, I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

"Kate found out the Mike and I are friends, we've been friends for 30 years..."

Dutchy eyes widened, he tried not to react.

"Okay..."

"Our first date was a set up, I was supposed to see if she was still interest in Mike, and I was kinda supposed to make her think that I was a dick, so she would maybe rethink Mike..."

Dutchy cringed, he knew that it wasn't supposed to be malicious but he did understand why Kate was so upset.

"What did she say when you told her?"

"Nothing, she ran out, I went after her but then she could barely look me in the eye..."

Dutchy didn't know if he was appropriate to ask questions but if he was going to help he had to understand.

"Why did you do it?"

Jim exhaled loudly.

"I thought I was helping Mike, and I know how that it sounds, totally stupid, totally immature. But it was just supposed to be harmless and then I guess the joke was on me because I fell for her and then it became a complete mess."

Dutchy gave him a confused look.

"Oh, that's right you weren't there at that point. We had our date at I kept getting phone calls from work, I had put on my profile that I was a chartered accountant and she became suspicious, anyway she got jack of it and walked out on our date."

Dutchy couldn't help but laugh, he could totally imagine her doing that. Jim laughed too.

"Yeah, I know. But anyway we were supposed to be sailing with the Wollongong to Samaru but something happened and The Hammersley was crash sailed as a replacement and we were transferred to their ship..."

"Right, so you guys obviously didn't come clean?"

"No, I don't know why... and then we kind of started over. Then Mike and I were injured, I was lying in the ward room on the ship and heard her talking to Mike, she was clearly upset, but I was so sure there was more too it, I was sure she still had feelings for him and I wasn't going to stand in the way of her happiness, so I left."

Dutchy frowned not understanding.

"But you loved her?"

Jim nodded as he stared at the ship.

"Yeah, enough to let her go. All I want is for her to be happy and now... now I'm the one that's making her unhappy."

Dutchy didn't know what to do, he could sympathise with both sides.

"Jim, I don't know what to tell you..."

He shrugged.

"It's okay Dutchy, I'm not asking you to defend me...Just look out for her, yeah?"

Dutchy nodded but was confused by Jim's tone.

"I always do..."

They were interrupted by Swain running towards them.

"Ah, sorry guys, we're sailing early..."

Jim and Dutchy stood and shook hands.

"Thanks for listening..."

Jim started to walk off, Dutchy called out after him.

"You really love her right?"

He turned round and gave him a small smile.

"Dutchy, I would do anything for her... anything to make this right."

Dutchy walked back on to the Hammersley and knocked on Mike's cabin door.

"Boss?"

Mike walked out of his cabin and shut the door.

"Ah, yes Dutchy..."

He looked at Kate's door and lead Mike further down the corridor.

"Ah do me a favour and go easy on the X, I think she's having a few personal issues."

Mike frowned wondering if Kate had told Dutchy what was going on, he needed to know how much he knew.

"What makes you think that?"

Dutchy hesitated he knew that didn't know what issue Mike had with Jim but he didn't want to make things more awkward.

"Ah I saw Kate, Ah the X and Captain Roth umm having a heated discussion this morning..."

"Right..."

"Well, she looked quite upset..."

Mike gave him a single nod.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks Dutchy."

Mike closed his cabin door hoping Dutchy would forget about it. Dutchy didn't know whether to talk to Kate, he knew she could handle herself but it also involved Mike and they had to work together. He headed to her cabin and poked his head in.

"X?"

Kate stood up from her rack and tidied her uniform.

"Dutchy, what can I do for you?"

He stepped inside her cabin and shut the door.

"I know before I said it was none of my business but..."

Kate shook her head.

"Too hard basket Dutchy..."

Dutchy stood his ground, he and Kate hadn't always seen eye to eye but they had formed some sort of bond, like opposites attract.

"Kate..."

She cringed as he called her Kate knowing that he wanted to discuss her personal life.

"Not here Dutchy..."

He knew that it wasn't the place but she needed to talk to someone, he knew more that anyone that bottling things up was dangerous. Kate tried to busy herself avoiding his concerned eyes.

"He loves you Kate..."

She closed her eyes for a split second trying not to lose it.

"Dutchy..."

He took a step closer.

"I know it's super complicated and..."

Kate stopped what she was doing and spun round to face him.

"What do you know?"

The last thing Dutchy wanted was to embarrass her and make her feel more stressed, he was about to continue when his eyes met hers, all he could see was fear, he decided to drop it.

"Never mind, we'll discuss it when we're back on shore..."

She nodded and continued to unpack her things, he watched her for a moment, she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. He backed out of the cabin and gently closed the door. Kate placed her bag under her rack as a few stray tears escaped her eyes, she sat at her desk and got out some paperwork to try and busy her mind, she needed to get Jim out of her head.

End of Chapter 7.

Xx


	8. Chapter 8

So now that the journey of "Genetics Be Damned" has come to an end I guess I better get on writing my drama filled craziness. *Sigh* at least having fics like that makes me a little less mad about how the show ended, I can read and re read them to subside the rage lol.

Thanks to my loyal reviewers! Love to know what you're liking, or hating lol, so please keep them coming!

Love Heals All Wounds?

Chapter 8

 **Past**

After their eventful second date of rescuing a local boy Saka, Kate stood the Samaru dock doing a final check before they sailed. She spotted Jim out the corner of her eye and smiled, she approached and removed her cap and kissed him without hesitation. The separated and Jim looked up to see everyone, including Mike, gawking at them.

"That's bold in front of the crew."

She glanced back at them and shrugged.

"Oh they'll get over it...It's a shame our afternoon was ruined."

He caressed her cheek with his hand.

"There'll be plenty more...

"Promise..."

"Absolutely..."

She gave him another quick kiss.

"You stay safe yeah?"

Kate headed back to the boat, Mike was waiting on the gangway.

"You didn't tell me where you were going..."

"Didn't know..."

"That's not very professional..."

Kate internally rolled her eyes.

"Sir... we're heading home and we don't need another debriefing..."

"It's not a de briefing."

"Sounds like one..."

"Can't I be concerned?"

"Yeah, sure, just don't make it sound like a debriefing..."

Kate walked back on to the boat, Nikki once again jumped out from their cabin scaring her.

"Nik, you gotta stop doing that!"

She pulled Kate inside.

"You like him don't you? Like, really like him."

Kate could feel herself blush.

"I do, but I really wonder what's wrong with him. A gorgeous man over 30 who is polite and charming beyond words, how is he still single? Isn't that terrible!"

Nikki shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Kate... you deserve someone like that!"

Kate paused for a minute and smiled, why was she doubting it? She did deserve something uncomplicated.

Her phone beeped, it was Jim.

"Miss you already..."

Kate tried to hide her smile, Nikki nudged her noticing her delighted expression.

"Jim?"

She didn't respond and walked out the cabin replying. Nikki giggled and called out after her.

"Kate and Jim sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G..."

Mike walked past and popped his head in their cabin with a strange expression on his face.

"Nav?"

She stopped immediately and stood to attention.

"Ah, afternoon boss...never mind..."

She smiled, Mike raised an eye brow.

"Right, carry on then..."

The next afternoon The Hammersley had returned to port for some R and R. Kate opened her front door and looked around her house and sighed, it felt so empty. She had plenty of possessions but ultimately they didn't make her life feel complete. Now that she had Jim it made her think about the future, what would her life be like with someone in it, coming home to someone, having a family and a life outside the Navy?

She was brought out of her daze as she heard strange noises coming from her bedroom, she immediately took out her phone and dialled 000, her finger hovered over the call button. She walked up the stairs cautiously and peered into her room. She opened the door wider and stopped, she could hear running water and the smell the feint aroma of chocolate. She jumped as the bathroom door opened and Jim walked out, he flinched as he saw her.

"Kate! I didn't expect you so early..."

She locked her phone and laughed nervously putting it back in her pocket.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"A second team was brought in so I took a few days off, things seem to be stable on Samaru for now so I asked for some personal leave. I feel like we don't get to see each other unless it's at work and our second date really didn't go according to plan so I wanted to make it up to you..."

She smiled and kissed him again, he was too perfect. She paused and tilted her head.

"Wait, how did you get in?"

He smiled a cheeky grin.

"I have many skills Kate..."

She stood on her tippy toes and tried to peer over his shoulder.

"So, what's all this?"

He smiled and opened the door wider, Kate gasped as she saw the bubble bath and a sea of candles.

"Jim..."

"Well you had a pretty rough patrol and I thought you might have wanted to relax..."

Kate placed her hand on his chest.

"That's so sweet of you..."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked into the bathroom and turned off the running water.

"You deserve it..."

She walked in and looked around at the romantic scene before her, Jim went to leave and shut the door behind him. Kate looked puzzled and called out after him.

"Where are you going?"

Jim hesitated, they had only been on a couple of dates and he did want her to think he did this to get her into bed.

"Kate, I don't want to rush you, this had no ulterior motive behind it..."

She smiled, of course it didn't, he was a gentlemen. She approached him and cupped his face with her hands.

"I know..."

Her hands ran down her neck and on to his chest, she started to unbutton his top and glanced up at him. Her hearted started to beat faster as she continued to unbutton his shirt, he placed his hands on hers stopping her.

"Kate, are you sure?"

She had barley finished giving him and nod when he grasped her head in his hands and pulled her against his body, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Their hands ran over each other's bodies, he untucked her shirt from her pants, she felt goose bumps as his hand touched her bare skin of her hips. They parted for a moment to catch their breath, Kate jumped up and wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed.

Kate lay with her head on Jim's chest, she could hear his heart beating faster and faster as she traced circles with her finger on his bare chest. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked into his eyes.

"You're so good to me..."

He smiled and her and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"It's not hard when you're so amazing..."

Kate could feel her cheeks burn, she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Well, I don't wanna waste that bath, care to join me?"

They lay in the bath, Jim behind her with his arms wrapped around her.

Her phone rang, she leaned forward and peered over and looked at the caller ID, it was Mike. She clenched her jaw, she really didn't want to answer it as she was in a bit of a compromising position. She turned and glanced at Jim.

"Sorry, could be about work..."

He nodded slightly and handed her the phone. She sat up further with her knees to her chest and answered the phone.

"Mike, this isn't a good time..."

"Oh sorry, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just trying to relax that's all..."

"Right, yeah I just wanted to see if you wanted to get a coffee or dinner or something..."

She looked back at Jim and smiled uncomfortably, this was awkward.

"Ah, I actually have company and to be honest I just want to veg out..."

"Oh, Jim's there?"

"Yeah..."

There was an awkward silence.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later then..."

Kate hung up the phone.

"Sorry, it was Mike just seeing if I wanted to hang out..."

Jim frowned.

"Haven't you just spent day with him on patrol?"

"Yeah, but that was work... we're mates, well trying to be."

Jim tried not to feel jealous, he broke eye contact.

"Okay."

Kate noticed his uneasiness and grinned, she moved herself to face him and blew some bubble in his face and giggled.

"Are you jealous?"

Jim crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, but maybe he likes you?"

Kate paused, this was the opportunity to tell Jim about their history. She didn't want to complicate things but she didn't want him to feel that she hid this from him either. Jim was confused about the pause in the conversation, he was worried that she wasn't over him.

"Kate?"

She sighed and shifted in the bath.

"Okay, we have a history, and before you get all weird I want you to know I'm telling you this because I like you..."

Jim nodded, of course he already knew that they had a bit of a thing but he was interested to hear her side of the story. She took a deep breath in and ran her hands though the water avoiding his eyes.

"Okay, so Mike and I met nearly 3 years ago at a course in Watson's Bay, he was an instructor on a course I was in..."

Jim felt a little uncomfortable hearing this and pretending he knew nothing, but on the other hand he thought it may put his mind at ease. Mike wasn't the greatest at explaining things, especially when it involved 'feelings'.

"Okay..."

"Ah, one night I was at the pub and we bumped into each other, we were both alone so we had a few drinks together. Well, it ended up being more than a few and we umm, slept together. We ended up spending the week together, it was wonderful but me being naive and stupid thought we actually had something, that it meant something. But on the last morning I work up to an empty bed, no note, no explanation, he was just gone."

Kate sighed and got out of the bath, she wrapped a towel around her and turned towards him. Jim tried to remain calm, he hadn't heard this part before. He was mad, disgusted in Mike's actions he wanted to call him every name under the sun but he couldn't in risk of revealing their secret. Mike had told him it just didn't work due to "Navy things" and bad timing. He got out the bath and followed her, they sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and placed a hand on her knee.

"So he just left you?"

She nodded and fiddled with the tag on her towel.

"Yeah, and I never heard from him again. Well, until about 2 years ago when I report for duty on Hammersley and who is standing in Maxine's office? Bloody Mike Flynn, I nearly died. I wanted to turn around and walk out but this is where I'd been sent and I love my job..."

Jim tried to process the information in his head, his good mate, whom he was originally trying to help had treated Kate like shit. He wondered if there was more too it.

"That's awful Kate, have you guys talked about it?"

She shook her head.

"Not really, he's not good at talking about his feelings. Anyway it doesn't matter now. I just wanted you to know so you didn't think I was hiding it or if you noticed either of us acting weird if there was tension."

Jim had to ask the million dollar question.

"So you don't have any feelings for him?"

He cringed, it was a little to direct. Kate saw his expression and smiled and held Jim's hand.

"Not now, there's been too much drama. I mean we butt heads and he's so stubborn frustrating that sometimes I just want to slap him but, we're friends. I don't want you to worry, I feel like I've know you for years and it scares me a little how much I like you..."

Jim smiled and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Me too Kate."

He leaned in a kissed her.

"Where have you been all my life?"

Kate laughed.

"Out at sea..."

The next morning Kate awoke to an empty bed, there was a note on the pillow.

"Gone to get breakfast,

❤, Jim."

Kate propped herself up n the head board and stared at the note, was it possible that she had the trifecta - Great job, great friends and a great boyfriend?

Jim stood at Mike's door and muttering to himself, he wanted to drop it for Kate's sake but he just couldn't. Mike hadn't told him the whole story, he had left out the part where he was a complete jerk. He knocked loudly and persistently, Mike opened the door rubbing his eyes still half asleep.

"Hello?"

He squinted and closed one eye trying to focus on the figure standing in front of him.

"Jim?"

"We need to talk..."

He barged his way through Mike's door, Mike was confused at Jim's demeanour.

"Jim, what's the..."

Jim spun round and stood close.

"You act all high and mighty but you're the one who screwed everything up?"

Mike was confused as to why Jim was so mad.

"Excuse me?"

"With Kate! You're the one who left her, I can't believe you'd do that to her Mike?!"

Mike sat on the couch trying to comprehend what was happening, Jim stood above him and waited for him to explain, to defend himself. Mike rubbed his hands over his face and exhaled loudly.

"She told you then?"

Jim nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I was surprised, but now I also don't feel guilty, you had your chance..."

Mike became annoyed and stood up.

"So you're saying our friendship means nothing?"

"No Mike, I'm just saying you've got no claim on her, you had your chance, you shouldn't make me feel bad for liking her."

Mike frowned trying to think of a way to explain without sounding completely jealous.

"I'm just not comfortable you dating her."

"What, you're scared she's gonna fall for me?"

Mike was getting frustrated and his cockiness.

"Fine, you wanna chuck this friendship away over a girl be my guest."

Mike pushed passed him, Jim rolled his eyes and scoffed, of course he was avoiding talking about his feelings.

"Just admit if Mike, you're jealous and wrong, it's not my fault you chickened out."

Mike spun round and walked back up to him.

"You're forgetting something Jim, you've lied too..."

"So you'd tell her! And in the process wreck 2 friendships and a relationship..."

Jim didn't think he'd do it but he couldn't be completely sure.

Mike glared at him not breaking eye contact, Jim stepped towards him challenging him.

"Go ahead Flynn, do it, see how far it gets you! But it doesn't matter, I'm gonna tell her anyway..."

Jim stormed out of his house aggravated but also scared that he might confess to their plan. He drove back to Kate's a sat out the front of her house wondering how to explain, how to come clean. He suddenly realised he had forgotten to get breakfast and drove off to the nearest cafe.

He arrived back at Kate's determined to tell her, he had to, it was going to eat him alive, plus it would be worse if she found out from Mike.

He took a deep breath in and opened the door, he walked in and found her reading on the deck, she smiled and closed her book as she heard him approach.

"You sure know the way to a girl's heart..."

He smiled.

"What bubble bath and candles?"

She stood up and took the bag from him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No, food delivered..."

He laughed and sat down, she handed him a bagel from the bag. She took one out for herself and took a big bite and nodded with satisfaction.

"Mmm, how did you know these were my favourite?"

He ignored her question and put the bagel down on the table.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something..."

Kate sensed the uneasy tone in his voice, she swivelled herself around on the chair to face him.

"Sounds serious..."

He was about to start but her phone rang interrupting them, she glanced over and saw Navcom's number. She rolled her eyes and put her bagel down.

"Sorry, work!"

She grabbed her phone and answered.

"Kate McGregor... yes Sir, no problem."

She hung up and took another bite of her bagel.

"Sorry, crash sailed, the guys who stabbed Charge have been sighted they want all hands on deck..."

Jim nodded, his phone rang too, he looked at the caller ID and saw it was his boss.

"Duty calls for both of us..."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Jim sighed and answered his phone.

"Hi Sir, yes, no worries, I'll catch a lift with them."

Jim walked along the dock to the Hammersley, he smiled as he saw Kate standing near gangway. The smile dropped off his face as Mike walked down the gangway towards her.

Mike caught a glimpse of Jim walking towards him, Kate noticed the unimpressed look on his face and turned to see what made him look like he was about to kill someone. She spotted Jim and put 2 and 2 together; she scowled in Mike's direction for a moment but turned and smiled as approached Jim.

"Long time no see!"

She went to give him a kiss but he hesitated, almost pulling away, she frowned at his reaction.

Jim didn't want to give her the wrong impression but he was worried that Mike's jealousy would take over and tell her while they were on board, he quickly covered his tracks.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know if we were keeping it professional in uniform..."

She nodded, it made sense, she tried to shrug it off.

"Oh, okay, yeah I guess it's better..."

Jim looked over her shoulder at Mike, Kate turned and caught Mike's eye, he instantly turned away. She exhaled and shook her head and turned back to Jim.

"Just ignore him..."

Jim glanced at Mike then back at Kate.

"I guess I just feel a bit awkward now, knowing that he had some sort of feelings for you and..."

His reaction made complete sense now, she let out a frustrated huff.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you..."

Jim held her hand and squeezed it a little.

"No, I'm glad you did. Sorry, I just don't want to make things weird on board. You two have a good working relationship and I don't want to get in the way of that..."

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. Mike move toward them and cleared his throat trying to announce he was approaching, Jim immediately stopped talking.

"Captain..."

Jim nodded in his direction.

"Lieutenant Commander..."

"So we're your taxi again?"

Kate gave Mike a stern look, Mike ignored it.

"Well, you don't wanna miss the boat, we sail in 10..."

They had been at sea for a good hour and Kate knew that Mike was avoiding her. She was sick of all the tension, Jim was a part of her life but so was he and this needed to be sorted out once and for all. She walked down below and stood outside of his cabin, she was about to knock when the door swung open. They both jumped at each other's presence.

"Boss, we need to talk..."

He nodded and stepped back from the door allowing her to enter, he sat and tried to busy himself on his computer.

"What can I do for you X?"

She sat on his rack and stared at him waiting for him to give her he curtest of facing her while they talk. A few seconds later he spun round in his chair noticing the silence.

"X?"

Kate knew that they couldn't beat around he bush, Mike was never going to give her straight answers unless she gave him direct questions.

"Do you have a problem with me dating Captain Roth?"

Mike was a little taken a back at her question, he immediately turned back to his desk.

"No..."

She stood up and stood to the side of the desk so he couldn't avoid looking at her.

"Well it seems like you do..."

There was silence.

"Kate, what you do in your time off the ship is no concern of mine..."

She shook her head slightly, this was the most she was going to get.

"Well, that's good then, we can get back to work then..."

She saw him nod, she stood there for another second just in case he had the guts to expand on his last point, but there was more silence. She left his cabin and spotted Jim walking down the hall and ran up behind him.

"Hey!"

He turned and smiled.

"Hey..."

Before she could strike up a conversation Buffer ran down the stairs.

"X, you're needed on the bridge..."

She nodded and turned back to Jim.

"I'll catch up with you later?"

He gave her arm a squeeze and continued to his cabin.

The Hammersley arrived at Samaru and Kate hadn't had a chance to say 2 words to Jim, Mike had locked himself away in his cabin claiming to do paperwork so it left her in charge. Kate knocked on Jim's cabin door and poked her head in, he was packing his bag.

"Well this is your stop..."

He swung his bag over her shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you soon?"

He walked out of the cabin leaving Kate standing there wondering what had gone wrong. Nikki walked past Jim in the corridor.

"Oh, by Jim!"

Jim walked straight passed her and gave her a single nod, barley acknowledging her presence.

Nikki was confused by his strange manner, as she walked past his cabin she caught a glimpse of Kate looking lost, she stopped and tapped on the door frame.

"Is everything okay with him?"

Kate walked out of his cabin still puzzled about their interaction.

"Umm, I'm not sure..."

Nikki could see she was hesitant to talk on the ship, she grabbed Kate's arm.

"C'mon lets go get a drink..."

They sat at a local bar, Nikki passed her a glass of white.

"So what's happening?"

Kate shrugged as she sipped on her glass.

"I dunno, he's acting weird..."

"Has anything happened?"

Kate hesitated and took a bigger mouthful of wine.

"I mentioned an ex the other day..."

Nikki cringed.

"Oh..."

"He asked, kind of and I thought I should explain. It was complicated, what was I supposed to do? I didn't want to lie to him..."

Nikki tilted her head as she took a sip of her drink.

"What's so complicated?"

Kate sighed and swished her wine around in the glass, she hated that she couldn't talk about it, it made her feel so much worse about the situation.

"It just is..."

Nikki could see she was struggling, she placed a hand on Kate's arm.

"Just talk to him Kate, he seems like the type of guy who is happy to talk about things. On the plus side, you must really like him else this wouldn't be stressing you out..."

Kate tried to hide her smile, Nikki was right.

"Yeah, I really do Nik, it actually kinda scares me..."

Nikki smiled and nudged her with her elbow.

"Uh oh Kate, you may actually have a life outside the Navy..."

They laughed and clinked their glassed together, Kate finished her glass and waved over the waiter.

"I think that's a good reason for another round!"

Nikki quickly swallowed the rest of her glass and handed it to Kate.

"Yeah, or 10."

End of Chapter 8. Xx


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys,

I hope I'm not confusing too many people with by swapping between past and present. I'm gonna start putting the episode titles with the past sections to help out with the time line.

So we're back to the present and here's a quick recap cos we haven't been here since Chapter 7. After finding out about their secret Kate refused to talk to Jim. He caught her on the way to work and followed her, they argued on the dock and Dutchy witnessed everything. As Kate fought with Mike in her cabin and told him that she wanted nothing to do with him unless it was to do with work. Dutchy went to find Jim confronted him to get to the bottom of why Kate was so upset. Jim told Dutchy about the secret, it made him increasingly concerned about Kate's state of mind. He went to find her and ask if she was okay but she refused to talk about it on board.

Okay, so now we're all caught up, on with the show.

Oh one more thing, thanks to everyone who left a review, big love to my regular readers/reviewers 3

Love Heals All Wounds?

Chapter 9

 **Present**

Kate had finally calmed herself down and gathered her thoughts enough to face everyone, she hoped that no one but Dutchy had witnessed her and Jim's argument on the dock. She made her way up to the bridge and positioned herself on port side looking out over the water. 2Dads sat at the radar and as a dot appeared.

"Ah Boss, radar contact, they're not displaying a signal..."

Mike acknowledged him with a nod.

"Give 'em a call RO."

RO picked and picked up the radio.

"Vessel in position 19051620 degrees South and 15054359 degrees east, this is Australia Warship Hammersley do you copy?"

No response.

"Try again RO."

"This is Australian warship Hammersley please respond on Channel 16, 1,6."

No response.

Mike swivelled his chair around to face the crew looking for Kate.

"X, take a boarding party..."

Kate was in a different world and didn't hear him, she was lost in her thoughts looking out over the water. Mike raised his voice a little louder trying to get her attention.

"XO?!"

Kate snapped back to reality and turned towards Mike, he raised an eyebrow questioning the blank look on her face.

"Boarding party?"

She ignored Mike's glare and cleared her throat and gathered her team.

"Dutchy, 2Dads and Bird, let's go..."

They stood on deck preparing to board the RHIB, 2Dads and Bird climbed the stairs and sat in position. Kate was standing off to the side not realising that they were waiting on her. Dutchy could tell she was still out of sorts from her argument with Jim. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned and faked a smile.

"Ready to go?"

Dutchy didn't buy her fake smile, he leaned in.

"So did you said no?"

She didn't understand his question, he could see the confusion on her face and stepped closer and whispered in her ear.

"The proposal?"

Kate's body stiffened at the thought of Jim, Dutchy stepped back and saw the humiliated look on her face, he instantly regretted asking about it. He cursed his stupidity, it wasn't going to make things better, it wasn't going to take her mind off him.

She was angry that he had brought it up on board, she told him to leave it, why couldn't people just mind their own business. She proceeded to board the RHIB, Dutchy sat behind Kate as the RHIB was lowered into the water. He tapped her on the shoulder persistently wanting to apologise. She wasn't in the mood, she grit her teeth and took her frustration out on him.

"What Dutchy?"

Dutchy was taken a back at her anger.

"I'm just, sorry, I just want to know that you're okay..."

Kate ignored him and turned her back to him, she grabbed the loudhailer as they approached the boat.

"This is Australian Warship Hammersley, stop or heave too, we intend to board you..."

2Dads stood a little trying to get a better view.

"They're not stopping Ma'am..."

Kate let out a huff, she didn't have the patients for uncooperative fishermen, not today. She let out a frustrated grunt and unhooked the radio from her shoulder.

"X-ray 82 to Papa 82, they're not stopping Sir..."

Mike was on the bridge and walked over to the com-cen.

"Okay, continue with caution X..."

Out of nowhere the crew appeared on deck of the FFV and started to fire on them. The Hammersley crew knelt down on the RHIB trying to avoid the spray of bullets. Mike immediately grabbed the binoculars to see what was happening, he picked up the radio.

"Charlie 82 to X-ray 82, abort X, it's not worth it..."

Kate heard the communication and scrunched up her face and shook her head and grabbed her radio.

"Sir, there's only 3 on deck we can take them..."

"No X, it's too risky!"

Kate hesitated, Dutchy looked at her and raised an eyebrow, it wasn't like her to disobey orders. She glanced back at him and challenged his judgemental glare.

"Petty Officer?"

He didn't want to undermine her, especially in her current state of mind.

"Your call Ma'am..."

The gun fire stopped, Kate poked her head up from the edge of the RHIB and scanned the FFV, she picked up the radio.

"Sir, they've run out of ammo, we will proceed to board..."

"XO, this is not..."

Kate ignored Mike's communication and replaced the radio on its hook.

"Okay Halfy, get us in there now..."

They approached the vessel with caution and boarded, Dutchy leapt on first followed by Kate and 2Dads and Bird.

Guns raised, they tiptoed around the deck, there was no sign of them. Dutchy and 2Dads headed to the bow of the boat. Kate spotted the opening to the galley, Bird was standing behind her.

"Cover me Bird..."

She gave a nod and Kate headed below, Dutchy and 2 Dads had circled the deck and came back around to meet Bird, he lifted the visor on his helmet.

"Where's the X?"

Bird pointed down below, Dutchy couldn't believe she went down there by herself.

"What?"

He raced down the stairs and but soon has his foot hit the floor of the boat he heard click of the safety being released on a weapon. He cautiously turned his head and caught a glimpse of a gun, he turned back around to face forward and spotted Kate, she had been restrained by 2 men standing behind the stairs and had a gun to her head.

"Put your weapons down..."

The voice came from behind him.

"And don't try anything..."

They had no option but to cooperate, they were outnumbered, one of the men restrained him. Kate watched as Dutchy struggled against two of the men, she knew he'd want to check that she was okay but she didn't want him to get hurt, she called out to him.

"I'm okay Dutchy..."

The leader let out a husky laugh as he held her tighter.

"Not for long!"

She flinched as he ran the gun over Kate's abdomen.

"How many of you are there?"

She shook her head slightly refusing to answer, he clenched his hand around her jaw and turned her face towards him. He pulled her close, so close that she could smell stale smell of cigarettes on his breath.

"How many!?"

She winced as she felt the cold muzzle of the gun dig into her side, her heart beat faster and faster, before she knew it her mouth was moving.

"4, there's 4 of us..."

They all froze as they heard Bird call out from the deck.

"Everything okay down there guys?"

He yanked on Kate's pony tail forcing her head backwards towards him, he whispered in Kate's ear.

"Tell them everything's fine and to stay where they are."

She hesitated, he didn't have time for games, he released the safety on the gun, she cleared her voice trying not to sound panicked but her voice stuttered.

"Yeah, hold your position Bird!"

Bird looked back at 2Dads and frowned, she knew there was something wrong, she could tell by the slightly raised pitch of Kate's voice but she trusted her, she decided to obey Kate's orders.

Dutchy tried to make eye contact with Kate, she caught a glimpse of his widened eyes. She could tell he wanted to take action, but it was too risky, she gave him a stern look indicating 'no'.

Dutchy knew that the only out was to overpower them, he gave Kate a more insisting glare, she rolled her eyes and gave 1 nod back. They locked eyes and counted to 3 in their heads. On 3 they both stomped on their captor's foot and attempted to disarm them, Bird and 2Dads came running down the stairs and saw the struggle and leapt into action. They threw themselves on the other 2 men, it was an all out brawl, they all struggled for a moment, bodies flying everywhere. Suddenly a gunshot run out amongst the chaos, everyone stopped. There was a thud and they turned to see Kate on the ground, Dutchy and 2Dads took the opportunity while everyone was distracted to restrain the men. Bird attended to Kate, she knelt down beside her and applied pressure to the wound. Dutchy grabbed his radio trying not to panic.

"Bravo 82 to Papa 82, we need immediate assistance, the X has been shot, I repeat the X has been shot."

The bridge fell silent as Dutchy's communication came through the radio, Mike turned to Swain, he didn't hesitate, he knew what his order would be, he ran down and launched the second RHIB.

10 minutes later Kate was brought onboard Hammersley on a stretcher, Bird followed at her side keeping pressure on the wound, she was covered with her blood. Swain tried to keep a straight face in order not to panic her further, she looked terrified and her hands were shaking.

"I ah, I tried to stop the bleeding, there was just so much, I couldn't..."

Swain reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her.

"You did everything you could Bird..."

They rushed her down to the ward room and placed her on the table, Swain frantically tried to stop the bleeding with pads and bandages, but it kept coming. Bird took a few deep breaths in trying to keep calm and continued to apply pressure around the wound. Mike came running down the stairs and stood at the doorway, his stomach flipped seeing the state that Kate was in. There was so much blood, how was she alive? He knew he had to keep it together for everyone's sake, he took a deep breath in as he stepped inside the room.

"Anything I can do Swain?"

Swain barely looked up at him while he furiously threw blood soaked bandages into the bin.

"Medivac, ASAP!"

"Already ordered, I'll get an update on the ETA."

Mike raced to his cabin to call Navcom.

Bird attached another IV to Kate's drip and grasped her hand in hers.

"She's gonna be alright though, isn't she?"

Swain couldn't look her in the eye in fear that she would see right through him.

"We've just gotta stop this bleeding Bird, I'm worried about major organs."

Mike ran back and stood in the doorway.

"15 minutes..."

Swain arched his back and wiped the sweat from his brow with his forearm.

"Better be the quickest 15 minutes of their life!"

Mike noticed Dutchy frozen in the corner of the room, he thought it was best if he didn't witness any of this.

"Dutchy, with me..."

Dutchy couldn't take his eyes off of Kate, Mike stepped towards him and touched his arm.

"Dutchy?"

He jumped at Mike's touch.

"Oh, sorry Boss..."

"Come with me..."

They headed to Mike's cabin and entered and shut the door.

"What happened out there?"

Dutchy tried to gather his thoughts as he paced around the cabin rubbing his hands over his face.

"Ah, we boarded and there was no sign of them so 2Dads and I searched the upper deck. When we came back Bird was by herself and Kate had gone below, I followed her but it was too late they had guns to us before we could do anything. We tried to resist and tried to overpower them but then a gun fired and all of a sudden she's on the floor bleeding..."

Mike knew that they were going to be interrogated by the brass, he needed to get Dutchy's head in the game.

"Right, that's it?"

Dutchy nodded, he knew that Kate had done the wrong thing but neither of them wanted to admit it, he ran his hands through his hair trying to think of an acceptable reason for her actions.

"I didn't know why she was so insistent on boarding... I mean, I think she's had a lot of pressure on shore and she just wanted to do her job..."

Dutchy suddenly realised he was talking about her personal life, Mike could see he was thrown, he cleared his throat in an attempt to change the subject.

"We're steaming towards Melbourne to do a transfer."

Dutchy sat hunched over on Mike's rack, Mike pat him on the back.

"She'll be okay mate."

Back at Navcom Jim was in his office trying to get his head around the amount of paperwork that was required, Maxine nervously knocked on his door and poked her head in.

"Captain?"

Jim was thankful for the interruption, he hated paperwork, he waived her in.

"Ma'am... what can I do for you?"

Maxine had no idea how to break the news, from what she could gather Kate and Jim were currently in a relationship but she didn't know him very well and was worried about how he was going to react. She tried to act as natural as possible but in doing so she looked uncomfortable. Jim noticed her strange expression and gave her his full attention as she sat opposite him at his desk.

"Oh, am I in trouble on my first day?"

Maxine locked eyes with him, he could immediately tell something was wrong and the smile dropped off of his face. Maxine spotted the photo of Jim and Kate on his desk, she swallowed hard trying to ease him into the news.

"You and Lieutenant McGregor are close yeah?"

Jim hesitated, he didn't really want to explain the ins and out of their complicated relationship to her on his first day so he went with the simple option.

"Yeah, I'd like to think so..."

Maxine exhaled loudly and glanced at the photo again.

"I umm, I just thought you ought to know that she's been injured on a boarding."

It was the last thing that Jim was expecting her to say, he went into panic mode.

"Is she okay?"

Maxine didn't have guts to answer his question, she broke eye contact.

"I believe she's just landed and has been taken to the Barry General."

Jim knew she was avoiding the answer and he knew that it meant it wasn't good.

"Ma'am, what happened?"

Maxine stood and put on her calmest possible voice.

"She was shot."

Jim leapt out of his seat and raced to the door and turned realising he was out of line.

"Ma'am..."

She nodded.

"It's okay...Go..."

Jim burst through the doors of the hospital and ran to the nurses' station.

"I'm looking for Kate McGregor?"

The nurse typed on the computer and looked up at him.

"Are you family?"

Again Jim hesitated.

"Yeah, I'm her fiancée..."

"She's just gone into surgery, if you wait just over there the doctor will come out when he's finished..."

Jim paced up and down the corridor, he stopped and looked up every time he heard the flaps of the surgery door open but none of the patients being wheeled out were Kate. Hours later he sat and put his head in his hands, a sickening feeling of guilt came over him, this was his fault.

 **Past - Shadow Line**

The Hammersley had narrowed down the position of the mercenaries, Kate, Spider and Buffer and Bomber had been searching the island. Spider had been distracted and Kate continued on her own not realising Spider wasn't following.

Bomber and Buffer heard a gunshot and ran toward the noise. They found Kate face down in the water and a mercenary wounded beside her.

Back on the boat Buffer removed her Kevlar vest, she was obviously shaken and was trying to hold it together, she stood in front of him, he held her shoulder and gave them a squeeze, he gave her a slight nod checking she was okay. She nodded back walked off to her cabin.

The Hammersley has docked and Kate was packing her things, she had barely said a word to anyone since they left the island. There was a knock on her door, she ignored it, she didn't want to talk, she just wanted to go home and have a shower and sleep. The knocking became more persistent, she sighed and unlatched the door and turned to continue packing her bag. Jim poked his head in the cabin.

"Kate?"

She turned surprised to hear his voice, he looked her up and down, he could see she was troubled, something was wrong, very wrong. He quickly entered the cabin and closed the door so the crew wouldn't see her in such a venerable state. He placed a hand on her shoulder, as soon as she felt his touch she burst into tears. He was taken aback, he had never seen her so fragile, he immediately hugged trying to make her feel safe.

"C'mon, I'll take you home..."

He grabbed her bag and lead her out of her cabin with his arm wrapped around her trying to shield her from the stares of the other crew.

He drove her home and put her belongings in the laundry, she sat on the couch staring into space. He sat down next to her and watched her, he could tell she was in some kind of shock.

"Kate, your Buffer called me but he didn't say what happened?"

Kate closed her eyes trying to stop the flow of tears but they just kept coming. Jim became more concerned, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. A little while later Kate was finally able to find her words, she sat up on the couch, Jim held her hand for support.

"Kate?"

She didn't want to make a big deal of it but he had a right to know why she was acting the way she was. She glanced up at him and took a deep breath in.

"I nearly died today."

Jim's heart skipped a beat, he didn't realise it was that serious, he wasn't sure what to say.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugged not really sure.

"There's not really much to say, this guy, the one who stabbed Charge, he shot me, he shot me in the back, if I wasn't wearing my vest..."

He moved closer not wanting her to finish the sentence, she snuggled herself into his embrace.

"How are you here anyway?"

"I told my superiors that my girlfriend needed me, my guys can handle things for a few days. Kate, I don't think you realise how important you are to me..."

Their previous encounter had felt the exact opposite, he had been evasive and distant. More than anything right now she needed to feel safe and stable, she traced circles on his arm with her finger trying to summon the courage to talk to him about it.

"I was worried that you were pulling away..."

Jim moved a side making her sit up and face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we dropped you back to Samaru you seemed distant..."

He reached out and pulled her back in to his embrace.

"Yeah sorry, had a bit on my mind..."

"Was it anything to do with Mike?"

She winced as the comment left her mouth, Jim's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. Kate could feel his body tense up, she sat up on the couch and held his hand.

"Jim, I don't have any feelings for him, I can understand that you may have hesitations about us working together but you just have to trust me..."

"Kate, it's not about me not trusting you..."

"Well what is it? Was it anything to do with what you wanted to talk about the other day?"

Jim hesitated, this was his opportunity to tell the truth about Mike and his lies but he was scared, she had already had one of the worst days, he couldn't put this on her, not today.

"It's okay, it's not important, well not after what you have been through today..."

Kate smiled and laid her head in his lap, she fell asleep within minutes feeling comforted. He sat there cursing himself, he rubbed his hands over his face, he felt so guilty. He smiled watching her sleep and gently stroked her hair, he placed a pillow behind his head and eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Kate awoke and felt Jim's arms around her, she looked at his peaceful face and smiled. She carefully removed his arm from around her waist trying not to disturb him and crawled out of his embrace. She covered him with a blanket and kissed him on his forehead. He began to stir feeling her lips on his head, he opened his eyes and gazed into her eyes.

"Now that's a nice sight to wake up to!"

She leaned back down to kiss him on the lips.

"Morning...Do you want some coffee?"

He sat up and stretched his arms and back and yawned.

"Yeah, sounds good... "

Jim watched her walk in to the kitchen, she seemed to be okay. He didn't know whether to bring up the events of yesterday, he knew she wasn't great at talking about her insecurities. He followed her in to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her as she stood at the kitchen bench.

"How you feeling about everything?"

She continued to make the coffees and shrugged.

"I mean, it happened, I'm alive, I should be thankful my training kicked in..."

Jim turned her around to face him, her face would always give her away if she was lying.

"Yeah, but are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

She loved that he cared so much, she stood on her tippy toes and kiss him on the lips.

"Jim, I'm fine, really, I think it was just the initial shock. But I guess it does make you think, you know the whole life flashes before your eyes..."

He squeezed her a little tighter.

"Okay and what was revealed in your flashes?"

Kate shrugged not really understanding what he was implying.

"Nothing that exciting..."

Jim tried to hide his disappointment, Kate laughed realising what he was getting at.

"Aww, you want to know if you're in them?"

Jim leaned in and touched his nose with hers.

"I know I am..."

She tilted her head back and raised an eyebrow teasing him.

"Oh really?"

Jim let her go and walked to the fridge to get the milk, she took it from him and poured it in the cups.

"So speaking of talking, do you wanna talk about the thing you wanted to talk about the other day?"

Jim shook his head slightly as his sipped on the coffee.

"It doesn't matter Kate, life's too short right?"

They walked out to the deck to enjoy the morning sun, Kate scooted her chair close and leaned on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you came back for me..."

"Of course Kate, I would do anything to make you happy..."

Kate knew Jim was a good guy, she wished that she could just accept it and be happy but due to past relationships she ways thought there was a catch.

"Why?"

Jim was confused by her question, that wasn't the response he as expecting.

"What do you mean why?"

Kate shrugged realising it sounded silly.

"I don't know... I guess I've just never felt like I was the most important aspect of someone's life..."

Jim knew she was talking about Mike, he didn't understand why he couldn't get it together for her.

"Well, you're very important to me Kate McGregor."

He moved his chair around to sit in front of her and held her hands in his.

"You're important to me because, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you..."

Kate gasped a little, she wasn't expecting him to say the L word. Jim could see that she was surprised, he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Kate, it's okay, you don't have to say it. I just don't see any point in hiding it, we're both adults and..."

She couldn't hide her joy, the smile on her face couldn't have been any bigger. She ran her finger over his lips stopping him from talking.

"I, I love you too Jim..."

Jim was so relived, he was afraid that declaring his love for her after only a couple months would scare her off. She leaned over to hug him but as her chin rested on his shoulder an overwhelming feeling of fear hit her and smile dropped from her face. She was so incredibly happy but that feeling also made her petrified, petrified that she could lose someone so wonderful.

End of Chapter 9.

Xx


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys,

It was my RDO today and in between reading all the awesome chapters and new stories that came out today I managed to get some writing done so here's the next chapter!

Loving that there's so many new stories coming out at the moment! Keeps me distracted from reality until I go away on holiday's haha.

Anyway thanks to those who left a review in the last 24 hours, this is for you!

Love Heals All Wounds?

Chapter 10

 **Present**

Another hour had passed and Jim was still sitting in the same spot waiting for any news. The Hammersley had docked and Mike and Dutchy came running into the hospital, they looked around for someone who could help them. Dutchy spotted Jim sitting by himself, he patted Mike on the arm and nodded towards him.

"Should we go see him?"

Even thought they had worked though most of their issues Mike was worried that Jim's emotions may overflow and he didn't want to cause a scene in the hospital.

"Ah, why don't you go see if he's alright, I'll see if I can find out anything..."

Dutchy gave him a nod, Mike walked off in the direction of the nurses' station.

Jim rose from his seat as he saw Dutchy approach.

"Dutchy, what happened?"

Dutchy cringed a he saw the desperate look on Jim's face, he took a deep breath in and stepped forward. He suddenly felt guilty, he was the one with her, he was the one who promised to have her back. Jim was becoming impatient, he threw his hands in the air.

"Dutchy!?"

Dutchy lowered himself on the chair hoping Jim would be reasonable.

"We boarded an FFV and she went below... they had guns..."

Jim wasn't impressed with Dutchy explanation he raised his voice slightly.

"She went below alone?

Dutchy didn't know how to answer sp he ignore the question.

"I followed but before we knew it here were guns to our heads."

"But you guys are armed too..."

Dutchy flinched, he knew Jim was going to get more upset the further he explained.

"Jim, they had a better position, there was a scuffle and we heard a gun go off, next thing Kate was on the floor."

Jim could feel his rage build, he knew it wasn't anyone's fault but in the heat of the moment he needed someone to blame. He grabbed Dutchy by the front of him shirt and lift him to meet his eyes and shoved him against the wall.

"You're her Buffer, you're supposed to protect her!"

Dutchy knew Jim was reacting to his feelings, he didn't bother to struggle against him. Mike heard the commotion and ran over to try to intervene.

"Jim! Calm down! It's not his fault."

Jim closed his eyes for a minute and thought of Kate, she wouldn't approve of his behaviour. He released his grip and Mike spun him round and grasped his shoulders trying to get him to focus.

"Jim she was doing her job, there's always a risk."

They were interrupted as a doctor approached them, Mike let go of Jim's shoulders and he ran towards the doctor.

"Jim?"

"That's me..."

The doctor flipped through Kate's file.

"Ah the nurse tells me you're Kate's fiancée?"

Dutchy overheard the doctor and shot a questioning look in Mike's direction, he shook his head slightly indicating this wasn't the time to discuss it.

"Ah, yeah..."

"So, Kate is serious but stable, for now. We've managed to stop the bleeding but we do have some concerns..."

They walked a bit further down the hallway, Mike and Dutchy watched as Jim slumped on to a chair, the doctor sat beside him and explained further. They waited for the doctor to leave and rushed to his side assuming the worst. They sat down either side of him, Dutchy glanced and Mike not knowing if he should ask what was happening.

Jim rubbed his hands over his face trying to think of a way to break the news.

"They're worried about her liver, some of the blood vessels that supply the blood have been badly damaged, they've managed to repair some but if they rupture again... "

Jim was so overwhelmed, how did it get to this? One day they were engaged and happy a few days later she had taken off the ring and she was in hospital fighting for her life. He got up off the chair and walked down the hall way and out the hospital. Mike and Dutchy chased after him wanting to know the outcome.

Jim stood outside and leaned on the railing and looked out over the water, Mike and Dutchy hesitated seeing him deep in thought, Mike nodded towards him.

"I'll go..."

Mike cautiously approached Jim and stood next to him and waited for him to speak.

"Worst case, she needs a liver transplant, the doctor said he is going to start doing some general checks for blood type, has she got any family here?"

Jim was distraught, he bent over and rested his head on her forearms.

"God, I proposed to her and I don't even know about her family..."

Mike knew that Jim would be hard on himself, he shook his head slightly.

"She doesn't have any here...and if it was important she would have told you."

"They said she'd be in the ICU for at least 3 days but she could be in here for weeks..."

"Let's just take it a day at a time huh? C'mon why don't you come back inside, you'll want to be there if she wakes up yeah?"

Dutchy felt a little awkward knowing what he knew about the three of them, he saw them heading back across the road to the hospital. He decided to give them some space and headed back to the cafeteria.

Mike and Jim sat outside of the room that Kate had been assigned waiting for her to come out of recovery.

"Mike, I've royally screwed this up, I am sorry this happened. No actually, I'm sorry this caused a rift between all of us but I'm not sorry I met her. You know I wouldn't set out to try and steal her right? I mean, we had something and..."

Mike knew Jim wouldn't do anything to hurt him on purpose, he had been the selfish one. He had done the wrong thing and been jealous and hadn't been brave enough to admit it. He placed his hand on Jim's back trying to reassure him.

"Yeah I know mate, I think deep down I knew she'd like you and it got to me. I don't know why we couldn't make it work but you made it work and I was jealous. Bottom line, I want her to be happy, and if that's with you then so be it..."

"Yeah well I don't know now, you didn't see her face when I went to see her, she looked like she hated me..."

A few hours later they were still waiting, the doctor approached them, Jim stood hoping for good news.

"Doc?"

"We're bringing her out of recovery now. She's still under sedation but you can sit with her if you like..."

A relieved smiled came over his face as she saw them wheel her into a room, he stepped into the room and was shocked at her appearance, she was pale with multiple machines hooked up to her. She looked nothing like the strong confident XO that he had come to love, he sat beside her bed and reached out and grasped her hand.

Mike stood outside in the corridor looking in through the window, his phone beeped, it was Maxine.

"Mike, you're needed at Navcom and bring Petty Officer Mulholland..."

Mike and Dutchy stood in front of Maxine with a wary looks on their faces. She glanced at the piece of paper she was holding then back up at them.

"Okay, explain this to me one more time, and pretend the Brass is standing behind me."

They looked at each other, they knew Kate had done the wrong thing, she had ignored Mike's orders to abort and they knew that there was no point in lying, they could just bring up a recording of the radio exchanges. They had to tell the truth but also defend her. Mike cleared his throat.

"We disagreed on a course of action, but I trust Kate's instincts, Ma'am."

Maxine frowned, she knew they were a tight knit crew but this had ended too badly to be swept under the rug. She stood up and paced around her office.

"You trust her instincts yet she was shot."

She turned her focus to Dutchy.

"What about you Petty Officer?"

Dutchy didn't expect her to ask his opinion, he glanced at Mike for help. He didn't know how he could help. He heard Maxine clear her throat, she was becoming impatient. He glanced back at her and was met with an unimpressed glare.

"Ah, what about me Ma'am?"

She slammed her fist on the table making them both jump, she knew that they were trying to protect her but this was not the time.

"Don't play stupid, was Kate out of line? Did she put her crew in danger?"

Dutchy was a little shocked at the aggressive tone of Maxine's voice.

"Ah there's always danger Ma'am, I mean they had stopped firing, we thought they were out of ammo. Whenever we board an FFV we never know if we're out numbered. I didn't think it was anything out of the ordinary..."

She knew that Dutchy was trying to avoid her question.

"And her so called course of action... did she deliberately disobey orders?"

Dutchy didn't want to answer, he dropped his head.

"We thought we could handle them Ma'am, isn't that our job after all? Catch the bad guys?"

Maxine rolled her eyes, she was getting sick of him beating around the bush, she knew she wasn't going to get a straight answer from him.

"You're dismissed Petty officer..."

Dutchy glanced at Mike trying to send him good luck vibes, Mike gave him a slight nod as he left. Maxine sat back down at her desk and gestured for Mike to sit, he did as he was told. Maxine rubbed her face.

"Mike, what is going on? You and Kate are normally perfectly in sync..."

"I don't know, look she knew what she was doing."

"Obviously not Mike..."

"Max, don't you think she's been punished enough?"

Maxine sighed and got up and sat next to him.

"Okay, if you don't want to take further action that's fine but why do I get the feeling there's something else?"

Mike looked at the floor, Maxine put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Okay, the Boss is gone, is everything okay?"

"It's complicated Max..."

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"When is it not complicated Mike?"

"It's okay, it's nothing to do with work."

"But is affecting your work Mike, I've never known Kate to disobey an order, she'll voice her opinion but..."

"Yeah I know Max, look well sort it out..."

"Yeah, well it looks like she'll be out of action for a while anyway...but just be prepared that they maybe questions."

Mike nodded and left her office. Dutchy was waiting outside for him, he rushed to his side.

"What did she say?"

"It's okay, we'll deal with it..."

Dutchy was surprised, but being friends with your Commander had its advantages, but no matter which way they looked at it they still had an issue with the way Kate was handling things.

"Boss, tell me to butt out of you want but I know something is up. Kate would never act like that unless something wasn't bothering her, I tried to talk to her but has it got something to do with the fight with Captain Roth?"

Mike glanced around the room and hesitated, this wasn't the place to discuss it. Dutchy knew more than most and Mike was dying to talk to someone seeming he couldn't talk to his friend.

"Meet me at mine in 30 minutes..."

Dutchy knocked on Mike's front door holding a 6 pack of beer, he thought it might make it feel a bit more casual or as liquid courage for Mike. Mike opened the door and let him in, they sat on the couch and cracked open a beer. Dutchy looked over to Mike, he knew he was going to have to start, Mike was never great about talking about personal things, not that he didn't want to, it was more he didn't know how to.

"So, what's the real issue with Kate and Jim dating?"

Dutchy didn't mean for it to come out that judgemental but maybe it was better, direct, straight to the point, he could umm and ahh. Mike exhaled and put his beer down on the coffee table.

"I'm not jealous, I'm concerned... "

Dutchy raised an eyebrow challenging his answer, Mike pretended not to see him, he picked up his beer and took a bigger sip.

"Okay, I was little jealous but... but there's more to it, I'm in the wrong too..."

Dutchy didn't know whether to tell Mike that he already knew about their secret plan but he sensed that Mike needed to let it out to alleviate some of his guilt. Mike took another gulp of his beer trying strike up the courage to explain.

"Kate and I had a thing years ago, before Hammersley, it didn't end well, my fault of course and then she was posted with me."

Dutchy's eyes widened, this wasn't the story he was expecting. He was about to say something but Mike continued.

"Jim and I are, were, actually I dunno right now but we were mates. We went through ADFA together, he's the reason I'm actually in the Navy. He came up here to work and we were talking about Kate and he came up with this idea to take her on a date and suss our wether she still had feelings for me. I didn't really like it but it's not his fault, he thought he was helping me out, I then sort of encouraged it. So he messaged her on this dating app that Nav had signed her up for and it backfired of course cos they actually got along, why wouldn't they? He's polite, charming, an all round good bloke and of course decent looking. Anyway, she found out after hearing Jim and I argue and now she won't speak to either of us."

They both took a large swing of their beer, Dutchy sat there still trying to get his head around the "we had a thing years ago." part of the story.

"Wow..."

Mike sat back on the couch nervous about the information he had just revealed, but it just kept coming.

"Oh yeah, they are, well were, engaged..."

Dutchy took another sip of his beer.

"Umm okay, I think I need a moment to process this..."

Dutchy sat there trying to think of what to say next without giving himself away.

"So you think this was part of the reason why the X was ah, let's say stubborn, about things today?"

Mike knew it was totally the reason but he didn't want to dump her in it, even if it was to Dutchy.

"I don't think she's deliberately disobeyed an order or deliberately put any of you guys in danger but I feel like she was overly sensitive today and it may have contributed to things. You know how she gets like if she's got issues she'll throw herself into work or..."

Dutchy opened another beer and handed it to Mike.

"I think we need another one..."

Jim sat with Kate and stroked her arm, he didn't know how she was going to react if she woke up, the last thing he wanted to do was upset her. Her eyes started to flutter, he didn't know whether to stay or go.

He leaned closer to her and brushed the stray hairs from her face.

"Kate?"

Her eyes gradually opened and she let out a groan of pain, she squeezed his hand to tried and breath through it. Jim could see she was struggling, he shifted in his chair, it was like he could feel it too.

"Kate, just try and relax, you're in hospital, you were injured on a boarding."

She tried to focus on the voice, she flinched and removed her hand from his as she realised it was Jim. She tried to speak but her voice was croaky.

"Get out!"

Jim couldn't make out what she was saying, he removed the oxygen mask from her face.

"Kate?"

She closed her eyes, the pain was almost unbearable.

"I don't want... to see you..."

He knew it was a possibility that she would react the way she was but he had to try harder.

"Kate."

She ignored him, she just wanted him to leave, she turned her head to face the window.

He knew this wasn't the time to push, he walked to the door and turned to check on her. He watched as her body pulsated from her sobs, she turned back and caught a glimpse of him standing in the door, she didn't expect him to still be there. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and took every ounce of strength she had and yelled.

"Just go!"

Jim ran down the hallway, he needed to get out of there, the look on her face was burnt into his mind, it was a mix of hatred and despair. He was about the exit the ward when alarms started to ring from her room. He ran back to the room and was shoved out the way by doctors and nurses. A nurse grabbed him by the arm.

"Ah Sir, I'll need you to wait outside..."

Jim resisted a little and but was shoved out the door.

He watched as they frantically hooked more machines up to her, one of the nurses moved him out the way as they wheeled her out the door, he ran after them demanding to know what was going on. He grabbed the doctor's arm forcefully making his stop.

"I am her fiancée, I have a right to know what's happening."

The doctor shrugged off his grip.

"We don't have time Jim, the blood vessels have ruptured again, will try and repair them but we might be at the worst case, we'll do all we can."

Jim stopped at the plastic doors, he watched as they wheeled her off into surgery. He stood there looking at the doors swinging back and forth, a feeling of dread came over him. She was distracted because of their fight, this was his fault.

Jim sprinted out of the hospital, he couldn't be there, he couldn't be the reason she died. He stood there for a moment, he didn't know where to go. He didn't want to go home to deafening silence, he couldn't go back to Kate's house. He sighed, he only had one other place to go, Mike's.

Jim stood at the front door and exhaled trying to summon the strength to knock. He held his hand to the door and knocked twice, part of him hoped he wasn't home. The door swung open and he was surprised to see Dutchy.

"Oh um, Dutchy, is Mike home?"

Mike got up and stood behind Dutchy.

"Jim, what are you doing here?"

Tears started to form in his eyes, Mike and Dutchy looked at each other and ushered him into the house. They sat on the couch not knowing what to say, Dutchy handed him a beer, Jim opened it and took a large swig. Dutchy glanced at Mike trying to get him to initiate the conversation, he shrugged a little. Jim sighed and put his beer down on the coffee table.

"She needs a liver transplant..."

They sat there dumbfounded. Mike shifted towards him trying to process the gravity of the situation.

"What?"

"She woke up and... she told me to leave. I didn't want to upset her but as I was leaving all these alarms started going off, they made me leave the room and then they were rushing her to surgery."

Jim leaned back on the couch and ran his hands over his face.

"She can't die, I can't be the reason that she dies!"

Dutchy looked over at Mike completely confused, Mike put a hand on his back.

"Why is this your fault?"

Jim couldn't look them in the eye, he focused on the floor feeling ashamed.

"We fought before she got on the boat, her head would have been everywhere. She was so mad at me..."

Dutchy cleared his throat.

"Jim, I was standing right next to her, they had the advantage, there was nothing we could do, this is no one's fault, we know the risks when we go out there..."

Jim looked up at Mike with a remorseful look on his face.

"Did she talk to you? I know she was mad at both of us but..."

"No, she actually said that I needed to pretend I didn't know her out of work."

Jim winced, he didn't think that she'd shut both of them out.

"Dutchy?"

Dutchy shook his head as he sipped on his beer.

"She said she was going to explain when we got back on shore but umm, obviously that didn't happen but ah, Mike explained everything."

Jim glanced up at Mike.

"Everything?"

Mike nodded.

"Yeah..."

They all sat there in silence, Mike couldn't help but think of the last time that Jim had left, he hoped that he wasn't going to give up so easily this time. He glanced over to his friend, he looked defeated, lost, Mike knew he needed to convince Jim that had to fight for her.

End of Chapter 10.

Xx


	11. Chapter 11

Love Heals All Wounds?

Chapter 11

 **Past – Rules of Engagement**

Kate stood at the doorway of the ward room watching Swain try to stop the blood pouring from Mike's leg .

"We'll rendezvous with HMAS Melbourne in just over an hour, so you'd better get yourself a cup of tea Swain."

"No, I'm right Ma'am..."

Kate headed to the sink to get a sponge to pat down Mike's forehead.

"Go get yourself a brew..."

Swain knew what that tone meant, he wasn't going to argue. He headed for the door and glanced over to Jim wondering why she hadn't asked about him, he turned before leaving.

"Oh and Ma'am, Captain Roth has suffered a concussion and he's gonna need a CT scan when we get home, but he's gonna be okay..."

"Thank you Swain..."

Kate squeezed Mike's hand as used her other hand to run the sponge over his forehead.

"Don't you die!"

She took a deep breath in and put her head down on the bed and began to sob.

Unbeknown to her Jim had regained consciousness and witnessed their interaction. There assumed there was only one explanation for her reaction, she still had feelings for him. He wasn't going to stand in the way of her happiness, he loved her enough to let her go. He pretended to reawaken and tried to sit up, Kate noticed he was stirring and wiped the tears from her cheeks and rushed to his side.

"Hey..."

Jim sat up and winced, he wished it was from the head wound and not from him overhearing Kate's feelings for Mike. Kate cradled his cheek with her hand and he propped himself up leaning on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Have you been awake for long?"

Jim thought it was an odd thing to ask, he lied.

"No, not long. I take it this isn't heaven..."

Kate forced a smile, wondering if Jim had over heard her.

"No."

Jim glanced over in Mike's direction trying to remember what had lead to them being injured.

"How did he..."

"Saving you..."

"Will he be okay?"

Kate fought back the tears trying not to make Jim feel worse.

"I hope so..."

Jim attempted to stand, Kate grabbed his shoulder trying to stead him.

"Where are my men?"

"They're resting, like you should be..."

He stood up.

"I need to be with them..."

He stumbled out the ward room, he couldn't be near her. He felt too much for her and he thought she felt the same but after seeing how she reacted he knew he couldn't compete.

Kate rushed out of the elevator at the Barry General Naval Hospital and walked down the corridor straightening her uniform. She was surprised to see Jim as he turned the corner walking in the opposite direction.

"Jim...you're back home."

"Hi, yeah, I just had a CT scan, everything's in the clear..."

"Oh that's great..."

There was a bit of a pause in the conversation, Kate didn't understand why their interaction was so awkward.

"Look, sorry I didn't call..."

"Oh that's okay, I understand..."

She didn't know why she said that, she didn't understand.

"So, you here to see Mike?"

"Yeah..."

His heart broke instantly, but he had to be strong.

"We had fun Kate, keep in touch hey..."

Kate wasn't sure what was going on, it sounded like he was breaking it off.

"What do you mean?"

"When you and Mike were in the ward room, I wasn't asleep, I saw you..."

Kate still didn't understand, she was simply concerned about her CO, her friend.

"I have enormous respect for Lieutenant Commander Flynn and..."

Jim laughed, he thought that she was trying to let him down gently.

"It's okay Smudge, I don't get all hung up on these fraternisation rules like you Navy guys..."

He grasped her hand in his and gently kissed it.

"I wish you the very best..."

Kate stood there completely confused, she tightened her grip on his hand but he walked off letting her hand fall. He couldn't bear to turn back and look at her in fear he would change his mind.

Nikki plonked herself on the couch next to Kate and poured a large glass of wine for each of them.

"So how'd you go at the hospital? How's the Boss?"

Kate was somewhere else, Nikki waived her hand in front of Kate's face bringing her back to the present.

"Kate?"

Kate wasn't sure how to explain what had unfolded, she was still confused by it herself, she picked up her glass and took a large sip.

"I think he dumped me..."

Nikki jumped up off the couch nearly spilling her wine all over her.

"What?"

Kate sighed and looked in to her glass and swished the wine around hoping it would give her some clarity

"We were at the hospital and I ran into him, he said "we've had fun" and kissed my hand. Then he told me that he doesn't get hung up on 'rules' and wished me all the best walked away..."

Kate froze suddenly realising what she had said about the 'rules', she topped up their glasses in hope that Nikki didn't pick up on the that part. Nikki took a minute to process, she didn't understand either. She scrunched up her face in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?'

Kate breathed a sigh of relief, she had missed it, she nodded in agreement.

"I know..."

Nikki was getting more and more worked up.

"But you guys were..."

Kate nodded along.

"I know..."

"But he said he loved you..."

Kate threw her hands in the air just as mystified as Nikki.

"I know!"

Nikki hesitated, she didn't know whether she should ask the next question, but Kate was either in denial or needed to go after Jim.

"Maybe he sensed something?'

Kate continued to drink her wine not understanding Nikki's cryptic question.

"What?"

Nikki put down her glass and gave Kate a "you know what I mean" look.

"Kate, we're friends, work is separate..."

Kate's heart skipped a beat, she had heard the 'rules' part, she pretended not to understand and gave her a blank look. Nikki knew she was playing dumb and rolled her eyes.

"Mike! Maybe he could sense that you have or had feelings for Mike."

Kate's eyes widened, she took another sip of her wine hoping her glass would shield her embarrassed face. She didn't know what to say, Nikki could see she was stunned at her revelation.

"Kate, I'm not going to say anything..."

Kate dropped her head, she didn't want Nikki to think she was an awful person and just strung Jim along to make Mike jealous, she didn't know about their history.

"I guess I'll have to start from the beginning..."

Nikki gave her a reassuring smile and wiggled into the couch waiting to hear for her to start, she was excited, she was finally going hear the whole story.

Jim stood at Mike's bedside looking down at him, he was still unconscious. He sighed at sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Well, you are a dark horse..."

Mike eye's began to flutter open.

"Jim?"

His body stiffened hearing his voice, he hoped that he hadn't heard him.

"Mike, you're awake..."

Mike squinted looking around the room, he winced in pain as he tried to move his body.

"What happened?"

"There was a mortar attack, I was injured and you lot came and saved us... "

Mike placed his hand either side of himself and tried to sit up, Jim immediately assisted him.

"You've got a leg wound but you'll be okay...Can't keep Mighty Mike Flynn down hey?"

Mike let out a scoff, he hated that title.

"I haven't been called that since ADFA..."

Jim wasn't in the mood to reminisce, he knew that it wasn't Mike fault that things were complicated but he couldn't be around him right now, he stood up to leave.

"Well, I couldn't leave without saying thank you for saving my life..."

Mike frowned and tilted his head.

"Leave?"

Jim picked up his bag, he couldn't discuss it, it hurt too much.

"Yeah, I think you were wrong..."

"About?"

Jim continued to walk towards the door but turned at the door way.

"It's okay Mike, just promise me you'll do what it takes to make it work, she deserves to be happy..."

Jim turned and left leaving Mike just as confused as Kate had been.

Nikki got up and grabbed another bottle of wine from the fridge and sat back down and filled their glasses.

"I don't know what to say, I was so sure Jim was it..."

Kate sighed and sipped on her glass.

"I'm just confused, he seemed kind of hurt yet un-phased when he left."

"Are you going to call him?"

"I can't, I feel stupid! How would that conversation go...'Oh hey Jim, just a question, why did you really dump me?!' I told him I didn't have any feelings for Mike, I don't know how I could have made it any clearer."

Nikki didn't have an answer either, she topped up their glasses.

"Men?! They're the reason wine was invented!"

They both let out a tipsy giggle and clinked their glasses together.

The next morning Kate stood in Mike's doorway trying to decide whether to go in. She took a step inside the door as Mike began to stir, she slowly approached his bedside.

"Mike?"

He turned in her direction and smiled.

"Kate..."

She sat down and reached out at touched his hand.

"You gave us a scare..."

He sat up and glanced at her hand on his, she quickly pulled it away.

"Gonna take more than a mortar attack to take me out..."

There was silence, an awkward silence, Mike thought it was odd that she was being so quiet but he then realised that she had recently been dumped. Before he knew it the question was halfway out his mouth and he couldn't stop it.

"So umm how's Captain Roth?"

Kate broke eye contact, Mike saw the hurt in her eyes, he wished he hadn't asked.

"Sorry Kate, none of my business."

"Ah, well it doesn't matter anyway, I'm pretty sure that's over..."

Mike looked away to avoid her seeing his guilty look.

"I'm sorry Kate..."

Kate shrugged and sighed trying not to make it sound like a big deal.

"It probably wouldn't have worked anyway, I'm out at sea, he's on missions so we wouldn't get any time together..."

She glanced at him hoping he bought her pitiful excuse.

"Sounds familiar doesn't it..."

Mike wasn't sure if that was a dig at their past relationship or just her accepting the truth.

"So you were worried about me?"

Kate hesitated, had he heard her on the ship?

"I was worried Mike..."

There was a pause in the conversation, Mike didn't know if he could ask her the hard question in the state she was in so he tried to think of a less evasive question.

"So you're not going to message him?"

She broke eye contact and focused on the floor.

"I don't know, I've tried to compose a message over and over but I can't find the right words. He is a good man and I think he deserves more than me..."

Mike didn't understand why she felt like that, he hoped that he hadn't made her feel like that, he held Kate's hand trying to comfort her.

"Kate, you're wonderful..."

She shrugged and felt a little awkward, _yeah so wonderful he left her with no warning_ , she shook her head a little and trying to make a joke out of it.

"Yeah, a stubborn workaholic..."

Mike hesitated, he didn't see the problem.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being married to the sea..."

In that moment Mike realised that's exactly where it all went wrong, he put his career before her and he didn't even realise it. Jim had left because he'd rather see her happy with someone else, he put her happiness above his own, that was real love, that's what she deserved. He broke eye contact, Kate was confused at his change of expression. He exhaled sharply, he didn't deserve her, he had been completely selfish. He needed to let the past stay in the past and let her move on and be happy.

Mike met her eyes and gave her a smile and squeezed her hand.

"Friends?"

She nodded and smiled back.

"Friends..."

A week later Jim had returned to Canberra, he had taken a few days off to try and get focused again. He sat at his desk trying to concentrate, one of his colleagues knocked on the door, he called out for him to enter.

"Jim, you're back..."

He looked up and smiled, it was his mate and one of his senior team leaders Darren Taylor.

"Yeah..."

Jim looked back down at his paperwork, Darren frowned at his abruptness and sat down opposite him at his desk. He could instantly see something was bothering him, he tried to get it out of him.

"I'm surprised to see you here, the boss said you were staying a bit longer, that you were taking leave?"

He tried to brush it off, he couldn't talk about it yet.

"Nah, umm I was but, ah didn't end up needing it..."

Taylor looked puzzled, it wasn't like Jim to be so shut off. He sat there for a moment hoping Jin would explain but he didn't, he decided to drop it, for now.

"Right, well, good to have you back! Catch up for a beer tonight?"

Jim nodded slightly and continued to read his emails.

Later that afternoon Jim sat at a table at the local waiting for Darren to bring over the drinks, he took out his phone to check for any messages, he secretly hoped that Kate had messaged him. There was nothing, he opened the photos folder and scrolled though the most recent photos of him and Kate. Darren walked up behind him, Jim was concentrating on the pictures and didn't hear him, Darren peered over Jim's shoulder at the photos and smiled.

"Oh, is that who's got you all quiet."

Jim quickly closed the pictures and put the phone back into his pocket. Darren sat down and passed Jim a beer and raised an eyebrow.

"James?"

Jim took a deep breath in and took a sip on his beer.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter..."

Darren swallowed his mouth full.

"Really? Is that why you're the biggest sad sack today?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh c'mon Jim, you're one of the happiest blokes I know, like so happy it's actually irritating. Then you come back from this trip all sulky, I see you looking all lovelorn over some photos and you're acting well, depressed. I would have thought some vitamin D would have perked you up a bit so it can only be one thing right?"

Jim started to rip up the coaster in front of him.

"There was someone else."

"Not like you to give up so easily."

Jim shrugged and took another mouthful of beer.

"Yeah well, I just want her to be happy..."

Darren looked at Jim strangely.

"Jim, what is the matter with you? I've never seen you like this about a girl before."

"Well you've never met Kate McGregor."

Jim put his head in his hands realising he may have had a mistake.

"And I just left her, I acted like it wasn't a big deal."

Darren leaned in, he was intrigued.

"Was it?"

Jim uncovered half of his face trying to block the words that were about to leave his mouth.

"I was pretty sure she was the one..."

Darren couldn't believe what he was saying, he threw his coaster at him.

"Why are you sitting here with me?"

Jim tried to shrug it off.

"I can't make her love me, I'd rather see her happy."

Darren shook his head in disagreement and slapped his forearm.

"Jim, you gotta stop thinking of everyone else, did you even ask her if she had feelings for this bloke?"

"I didn't have to, I saw it with my own eyes."

"Who is this guy like superman or something?"

Jim took a large gulp of his beer trying to drown his denial.

"Yeah, something like that!"

3 months later (3 months after Rules of Engagement).

Jim he had thrown himself into work to try and forget about Kate working nearly 7 days a week. Mike had tried to make contact with him but he chose to ignore the messages. Mike had a feeling that Jim was shutting him out because of the Kate situation, but Jim couldn't bring himself to talk to him so he had replied pretending that he had been sent back out on a mission and he was going to be un-contactable. Even thought he wanted Kate and his friends to be happy it still hurt him.

He sat in his apartment on a forced day off, he didn't know what to do, he turned on the TV, the morning show was on.

"Next up, life in the Navy, we get a woman's perspective..."

Jim sighed, _the navy_ , just what he needed, not. It was yet another reminder of Kate. He was about turn the channel when he saw Kate's face, his finger hovered over the on/off button but instead he turned up the volume.

"So Lieutenant, tell me what it's like to be a woman in the Navy..."

Jim couldn't help but smile as the camera panned to her face.

"I love it, every day bring something different. I can't imagine my life without the sea."

"I mean, it's very much a male oriented career, what drew you to it?"

"Ah, I would have to disagree, there's quite a few of us now but anyway I love the discipline, the career opportunities. You get to travel and the action, there's always something happening..."

"What about personal life?"

Kate hesitated, she tried to laugh it off.

"Ha, well yeah we do have down time depending on how long we're out at sea for but yes funnier things have happened in the Navy like having a personal life."

"Now, I believe that there is a non fraternisation rule in the Navy can you explain that?"

Jim's eyes bugled waiting for her answer.

"Yes, it means we can't have a relationship with anyone on the same ship, but it's very similar to other workplaces. I mean they may not have it as a rule but it could potentially make it complicated."

"So you've never broken the rules."

Jim burst out laughing at Kate's face, she was mortified at the question.

"No! Of course not! They take it rather seriously..."

The interviewer could see she had hit a nerve.

"Okay, well tell me about your position, Executive Officer."

"Well, that makes me second in command, I lead the boarding parties, I'm right in the thick of the action."

"And your Commander, how long have you been working together?"

"Ah, nearly 3 years..."

"And is that normal that you stay on the same ship for that long?"

"Ah, it's not that uncommon, Commander Flynn and I work well together, that's why I assume they don't split us up."

Jim turned off the TV and sat there thinking, had Mike not taken his advice? Or had he and they were breaking the rules.

He picked up his phone and scrolled to Kate's name, his finger hovered over the call button, he shook his head and exited out of his contacts. He sat there for a few minutes more and picked up his phone again, he selected messages and then Mike's name, he wrote out a message and reread it and shook his head and deleted it.

Jim put his phone down on the table and contemplated his feelings, he wondered if there was a chance. He really thought that they had something. He wondered whether Mike and Kate had actually talked, he didn't want to be her second choice, he wouldn't let himself. His train of thought was interrupted by his phone ringing, it was his boss.

"Roth... yes Boss, no worries. See you in 15."

Jim's eyes wondered around his boss's office wondering why he was there.

His boss shuffled some paperwork and cleared his throat.

"So, I'm just going to cut to the chase Roth..."

Jim looked concerned, had he done something wrong?

"Boss?"

"You've seemed a bit distracted since you've been back, we're wondering if a change of scenery would help?"

Jim was almost offended.

"Distracted? I've been working my ass off."

His boss laughed, it wasn't what he meant.

"No Jim, that's what we mean, you're here nearly every day. You need to take a break or something. Look it's just something we've noticed, you're a great leader Jim but you don't seem happy here?"

Jim sighed, he wasn't happy, but it wasn't the job. He didn't think that the thing with Kate had impacted his work but obviously he was wrong.

"We have a new position here, it's less action but more career driven, we plan to start a new division within the Defence Force and I think it would suit you. Look, we were going to offer this to you when you returned from Cairns but the funding was cut and it was pushed back. The role is more of a co-ordination role, you'd be in charge of various teams, we will be working closely with the Navy and you guys seem to work well together when you were in Cairns so we thought you'd be a good fit."

Jim ears pricked up, was this a sign? A sign that he should call her?

He nodded trying to listen to what his boss was saying but all he could think about was Kate.

"Sound good..."

"Right, well I'll arrange the paper work..."

They stood and shook hands and Jim exited his office, Darren ran up behind him and slapped him on the back.

"How'd it go?"

Jim gave him a questioning look.

"How did you know?"

He laughed coyly.

"It was kinda my suggestion, I heard the wigs talking about it a while ago and I heard it was in conjunction with the Navy... your girl's in the Navy isn't she?"

Jim hit him on the shoulder.

"She's not my girl Daz..."

"Yeah well, I did some checking up for you, one of my mate's daughter's works in Cairns and he said that as far as she could tell she's not seeing anyone..."

Jim appreciated Darren looking out for him but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Yeah, but if her and Mike were together they'd be keeping it on the DL."

"Jim, I just don't understand how you can be so blaze about this, you said she could be the one and yet you're just, like, so infuriating."

Jim gave him a half hearted smile.

"Thanks..."

Jim walked back into his house and went to the bedroom. He slowly opened the top drawer of his dresser, he pushed aside a pile of t-shirts to reveal a blue velvet ring box. He took it out and placed it on top of the dresser, he smiled as he thought of Kate, if he was to go back up there he was going to make it count.

Kate and Nikki were packing their cabin for shore leave, Nikki had noticed that Kate hadn't been her usual happy self. Sure she had had a few stressful months with Mike being in hospital and the dramas of the relief CO's. She had also been knocked back for promotion which didn't help things but Nikki wanted to try and cheer her up. Nikki continued to shove things back in to her bag and glanced back at Kate.

"Drink tonight?"

Kate barely turned to look at her.

"Nah, not really in the mood..."

Nikki took a deep breath in, this was going to be a challenge.

"C'mon Kate, let off some steam, I know that things haven't been easy..."

Kate wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush, she raised an eyebrow trying to get Nikki to say what she really thought.

"Really? Like what?"

Nikki knew she was being defensive because something was bothering her. She reached out and touched Kate on the arm.

"C'mon Kate, we're friends, talk to me...Come round tonight, I've got lots of wine..."

Kate continued to pack her bag, Nikki put her hands on her hips.

"Kate McGregor!"

Kate threw her bag over her shoulder and exhaled loudly.

"Okay, okay... it better be good wine!"

Nikki smiled satisfied.

"Is there really such things as bad wine?"

Kate broke her steely look and smiled.

"Come on, let's go."

Kate and Nikki sat on Nikki's couch with copious bottles of wine on the table in front of them. Nikki took a sip of her wine and crossed her legs on the couch.

"So, I have a confession..."

Kate froze.

"What?"

A large grin came over Nikki's face.

"Ah, I'm kinda in contact with Jim..."

Kate's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"What?!"

"Well not directly, a friend of Dad's works with him and he got in contact with me..."

Kate put her glass down on the table and moved closer to Nikki.

"About what?"

Nikki took a big sip of her wine.

"Ah, Darren, Dad's mate, is mates with Jim...and Jim has obviously told him what's happened and he was wanting to know if you were still single..."

Kate shook her head and filled up their glasses.

"Why didn't Jim just message me?"

Nikki couldn't believe that Kate hadn't figured it out, she was a smart woman, but maybe not so smart when it came to relationships.

"Kate, Jim left because he wanted you to be happy with Mike..."

Kate blinked a few times trying to comprehend what Nikki was saying, she had no idea, she put down her glass and titled her head confused.

"What?"

Nikki rolled her eyes and filled up their glasses.

"When Jim over heard you on the ship when he and Mike were injured, he thought that you still had feelings for Mike."

"Yeah, but I told him that there was nothing going on."

Nikki let out a frustrated huff.

"He was doing what he thought was best for you, he wanted you to be happy, I guess he didn't want to feel like he was second prize..."

Kate rubbed her hand over her forehead trying to process what Nikki was saying.

"Oh my god Nik... I mean, Mike and I will always have something but... I was worried about him, he could have died..."

Nikki playfully punched her on the shoulder.

"So you're not with Mike, why didn't you call Jim?"

Kate shrugged, she genuinely didn't know why, maybe she was just scared.

"I dunno..."

Nikki gave her a glare.

"So do you or do you not have feelings for Mike?"

"Romantic feelings...no..."

Nikki slammed her glass down on the table and picked up her phone.

"I'm gonna call Jim..."

Kate leaped off her seat and snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Don't you dare!"

Nikki put her hands on her hip and glared at her, Kate slowly handed her the phone back. Nikki reached out to take it, Kate snatched it away.

"Nik, I mean it!"

Nikki took the phone and put it back on the table, she picked up her wine and shook her head.

"I don't know why you don't want yourself to be happy Kate..."

Kate swallowed her mouthful and lifted Nikki's glass to her mouth.

"Just shut up and drink your wine!"

9 months later.

Jim stood in front of his boss who was sitting at his desk.

"You're doing a great job Jim, now I'm not sure if you recall the talk we initially had about this position..."

Jim nodded slightly, of course her did.

"I do Sir..."

"Right well the time has come, we have finalised our programme and we will be extending it to Navcom in Cairns, I won't lie, there's actually another guy gunning for this position in Perth but I'm told you have some connections there?"

Jim cleared his throat.

"Ah yeah, maybe..."

"Look I'm sure you won't need to use them but already having a relationship with some of the officers might help. You have an interview next week at if you're successful we can have your things sent up..."

Jim smiled, he was excited by the thought of a sea change but even more excited that there was a possibility that he could rekindle something with Kate.

End of Chapter 11.

Xx

And now we're back to where this story started, I'm pretty sure this will be the end of the 'past' scenes. I hope you've enjoyed my version/insights of Jim and Kate's blossoming romance but don't worry we've still got a little while to go before we're done in the present.


	12. Chapter 12

Love Heals All Wounds?

Chapter 12

 **Present**

Dutchy glanced around the room at Mike and Jim, they had the same distraught expression on their faces. They obviously blamed themselves but he also felt a little guilty, he was supposed to protect her out there. He shook the thought out of his head and jumped to his feet, he knew that sitting round drinking and being depressed wasn't going to help anyone.

"Maybe we should go back to the hospital together and find out how we can help?"

The others didn't share his enthusiasm, Jim shook his head and took another sip of his beer.

"She doesn't want to see me Dutchy, I don't think it's going to help if I'm there..."

Dutchy stood above him frustrated at his attitude, he yanked him to his feet.

"Jim, you need to fight for her, you hear me?"

Before Jim could answer his phone rang, he took it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen and walked out of the room. A few minutes later they heard his phone ring again, Mike and Dutchy gave each other a wary look as they heard the sound of Jim's voice getting louder and louder. Dutchy moved closer to the doorway in hope of hearing the content of his conversation, Mike pulled on his arm not wanting him to get caught. They jumped as they heard his voice get closer and ran back to the couch and sat. Mike took a sip of his beer trying to act casual.

"Everything okay mate?"

Mike watched as Jim's eyes darted around the room, he looked guilty. Jim picked up his beer and skulled the rest.

"Ah, yeah, umm maybe we should get to the hospital."

They entered the hospital looking lost, there was nothing for them to do but wait. Kate's doctor, Dr Hastings spotted them enter and approached them.

"Mr Roth, there you are, I was just about to call you..."

"How is she?"

"Ah, we've stabilised her but she's still critical. When the blood vessels ruptured the liver was left without a blood supply for some time and we're not sure it's going to recover. We could wait see but we believe that the best bet is for her to receive a partial transplant."

The 3 off them stood there speechless, it didn't feel real. Dutchy took it upon himself to be the strong one and ask the hard questions.

"But that's major surgery, I mean, what happens if we wait?"

"She's already had major surgery, if we wait she could deteriorate and you can't live without a liver and we don't have a machine that functions like a liver, so I strongly advise that we put her on the list..."

Dr Hastings could tell they were over whelmed, he ushered them over to the chairs and sat down next to them.

"I know this is a lot, I'll let you know when you can see her. In the mean time if you want to help, is there anyone that you know that would be willing to..."

They didn't need to hear the end of the sentence, they simultaneously nodded their heads and said 'yes".

They doctors smiled at their gesture but he knew it wasn't that simple.

"Okay, hold on, you need to be the compatible bloody type, be physically and mentally fit and..."

Dutchy laughed, they were all obviously fit.

"We're all in the Defence Force doc, it's a requirement..."

"Yes well, Kate has O negative blood..."

A large grin came over Mike's face.

"That's great, that's a universal blood type, doesn't it make it easier to find one?"

"Unfortunately not, you see she can donate to anyone but she can only receive from another O donor, positive or negative, that doesn't really matter..."

Mike and Dutchy glanced at Jim, they both knew they weren't a match but they weren't sure about him. Jim dropped his head, he didn't need to say anything, they all knew that meant he wasn't a match either. Dr Hastings watched their reaction and sighed.

"I take it from that then no one has the O blood type... look, we'll do our best..."

The doctor went to walk away, Jim put a hand on his arm.

"Doc, what are her chances and please don't sugar coat it."

"Look, she'll be top of the list...She's in ICU for now, it's probably best we keep her sedated. I'll call you if there's any change..."

They sat there for a moment trying to comprehend the information they had just been told. Dutchy stood up and tried to change the mood.

"C'mon, let's go back to Mike's and..."

Dutchy's positivity was getting too much of Jim, he stood from his chair and stepped close.

"And do what Dutchy? She could die, while we sit around and..."

Dutchy wanted to slap some sense into him, he was normally the positive one.

"Jim... she'll be okay..."

Jim shook his head and walked down the corridor and out of the hospital. Mike and Dutchy raced after him, Jim headed to his bike, Mike called out after him.

"See you at mine?"

Jim didn't reply, they quickened their steps towards him. Dutchy reached out and snatched the helmet out of his hands.

"Jim, you're coming back to Mike's right?"

Dutchy was confused by his silence.

"Jim?!"

Jim's mind was a mess, there was too much going on and he knew that the next thing he was going to say was going to make things worse. He glanced up at them and was faced with 2 anxious yet angry faces, he took a deep breath in.

"I have to go back to Canberra..."

Dutchy and Mike were sure they had heard wrong, Dutchy looked sideways at Mike and forcefully pulled Jim off his bike.

"What are you talking about?"

Jim didn't need their judgement, he snatched his helmet back and strapped it on and proceeded to get on his bike and start the engine. They watched as he drove away, Dutchy turned towards Mike who had the same gob-smacked expression on his face.

"What just happened?"

"C'mon, this is ridiculous..."

They got into Mike's car trying to decide what to do, they drove to Kate's house on the chance that he went there, they were right, his bike was parked out the front. They knocked on the door and entered, Jim was upstairs shoving his belongings into boxes.

Dutchy glanced at Mike who gave him an encouraging nod, he slowly approached Jim.

"Jim, you're leaving?"

Jim shoved past Dutchy to the bathroom not saying a word. Mike walked up to the bathroom door and leaned on the door frame.

"Jim, c'mon..."

Jim kicked the door closed, Mike stood his ground, 5 minutes later he re opened the door and walked past him ignoring him once again. Mike reached out and grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him.

"Jim, just think about what you're doing..."

Jim let out a hiss, of course he had thought about it, it's all he could think about.

"I don't have a choice, they've ordered me to come back."

Jim walked past him and swung opened the wardrobe doors, he hesitated for a moment remembering when Kate had found the ring.

"But Jim, she's critical..."

Jim spun round enraged but tears fell from his eyes.

"I know that Mike, I was there when she wheeled her into surgery remember..."

"So why can't you tell them that you can't come back, that your fiancée is in critical condition and..."

He turned and slammed the wardrobe doors shut.

"She's not my fiancée Mike, so just leave it. "

Jim walked out the bedroom leaving Dutchy and Mike more frustrated than before. It just didn't make sense, he had up rooted his life for her and now he was just leaving, exactly as he had done before. Mike shook his head, maybe he had been wrong about him, maybe he didn't deserve her.

"C'mon Dutchy, there's no point, just let him go..."

The next morning Mike's was tossing and turning in bed, he barley slept thinking about Jim and Kate. He sat himself up coming to terms with the fact that he wasn't going to get any more sleep, he was about to get out of bed when his phone rang.

"Mike Flynn..."

"Mike, it's Doctor Hastings, I thought you should now she's awake..."

"I'll be right there soon, I'll let Jim know..."

"Oh it's okay, he's already here..."

Mike entered the hospital and spotted Jim already talking to Doctor Hastings, he ran over hoping for good news.

"Doctor, how is she?"

"Well, I was just telling Captain Roth that she's okay, well as good as she can be in the current situation. We have updated her on her condition and she understands but she's in a bit of pain we're monitoring it. We still have her under sedation and it's causing her to drift in and out of consciousness. We're slowly weaning her off as she's insisting that she doesn't want to be drugged up."

They both let out a bit of a chuckle, Mike could see that Dr Hastings was a little confused at their reaction.

"Oh, umm it's just, that's Kate, she's tough, always wanting to prove that she's tougher that anyone else. So umm, can we see her?"

Dr Hastings's face twitched, Jim knew there was something wrong.

"Doc?"

"Ah, she's requested no visitors."

Jim and Mike frowned and looked at each other, the doctor knew they didn't think that was right.

"Well actually, she said she doesn't want to see either of you... I'm sorry, she only told me after I called you!"

The doctor walked off trying to avoid an awkward conversation, Jim turned to Mike.

"See..."

Mike approached the doorway to Kate's room, Jim pulled him back.

"Mike..."

Mike led him away from Kate's room.

"Jim, explain to me what's going on, I don't understand."

"What's there not to understand, she doesn't want to marry me, she doesn't want to see me. We're done, that's it, the end..."

Mike was shocked at his anger, it just didn't make sense.

"So what are you doing here then?"

Jim refused to answer, Mike turned to head back to Kate's room, Jim grabbed his arm.

"Please Mike, just leave it..."

Mike didn't want to make things worse than they already were but he hoped that if Jim had the opportunity to talk to Kate that he may change his mind about going back.

"Okay, let's just go get a coffee, maybe she'll change her mind..."

Later that day Mike and Jim were still at the hospital but Kate had still refused to see them. Dutchy had arrived and been given permission to sit with her. As Maxine walked into the hospital she nearly ran into Jim who was coming out of the Doctor Hastings office.

"Oh Captain Roth, I wasn't expecting to see you here..."

Jim couldn't meet her eyes, he was embarrassed that his personal life had inconvenienced other people, including Maxine. Of course his Boss had been more diplomatic and kept his personal life out of the reason he was returning but if anything it made him feel guiltier as it was another person having to lie for him.

"Ah yeah, just getting a final update on Kate before I leave today Ma'am..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, your boss called me yesterday saying they needed you for another mission, I'm sad to see you go... is there any chance that you'll come back?"

Jim didn't know if he could answer, it would be another lie. He took a deep breath and glanced towards Kate's room.

"Ah not sure Ma'am..."

"Does umm, Kate know?"

Maxine regretted the question as soon as she asked, Jim shifted his weight feeling uncomfortable. She winced feeling terrible about bringing it up.

"Sorry Jim, not my business..."

He glanced up at her concerned face and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Ma'am, it's nice that you care about your team. Umm, she does know, but she needs to concentrate on getting better, I'm sure we will figure something out..."

He broke eye contact once again and sighed, it was another lie. She could sense he wasn't telling her something and reached out and patted his arm.

"Yeah well, plenty of people do the long distance thing right?"

Jim forced a smile and nodded.

"Well, hopefully I'll see you round..."

Maxine hovered at Kate's door, Dutchy was sitting with her and she was asleep. Dutchy didn't notice her entering the room over the noise of the machines.

"Petty Officer..."

Dutchy flinched, he wasn't expecting her presence and stumbled to attention.

"Ma'am..."

Maxine gave him a reassuring smile and sat next to him.

"It's okay Dutchy... how is she?"

He glanced up at the monitors hoping for a miracle.

"No change, have you been updated?"

She nodded and placed a hand on Kate's hand.

"Yeah, she'll be okay, she's a fighter..."

Dr Hastings appeared on the door way and tapped on the frame.

"Sorry to interrupt..."

He walked into the room as Kate began to stir, Dutchy noticed her moving and reached out and grasped her hand.

"Kate? Kate, can you hear me?"

Dr Hastings stood and the end of her bed updating her chart as her eyes opened. Dutchy helped her remove the oxygen mask as she tried to speak, her voice was croaky and dry.

"Dutchy..."

Dr Hastings replaced the chart and stood on the other side of Kate's bed.

"We have good news, we have a liver, well part of a liver. It will be here tomorrow morning, so you just need to hang in till then okay?!"

Kate nodded and smiled, Dr Hastings left the room. Maxine cleared her throat.

"Well that's great news, I just came to check how you were Kate..."

Kate's could only manage a smile.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do. Okay?"

She nodded, Maxine headed for the door and turned before she left.

"Oh and umm I just saw Captain Roth, good luck on the long distance thing."

Kate smiled uneasily and Maxine left.

Kate took a few deep breaths in and out and raised her hand and rubbed it over her temple, her mind worked over time trying to remember the events of the past week.

"He's gone?"

Dutchy shuffled his chair closer hoping to keep her calm.

"Umm, well you did tell him that you didn't want to see him..."

Dutchy mentally kicked himself, that wasn't the way to keep her calm.

"Plus, he's been called back..."

Kate tried not to react, but was secretly hurt, she knew that she had been rough on him but she didn't think he would actually go. She crossed her arms over her chest trying to act like it didn't bother her.

"Good..."

Dutchy let out an all knowing scoff.

"Kate..."

She knew he knew how she felt but she wasn't going to say it aloud, she tried to act innocent.

"What?"

He let out a huff knowing that he just needed to confront the issue head on.

"Can you really not forgive him?"

"Dutchy, relationships are built on trust..."

"Yeah, but trust can be earned back can't it? This is the only wrong thing he's ever done and he was technically doing it to help out a mate..."

Kate looked worried, she wondered how much people have been discussing behind her back.

"What do you know? Have you guys been talking?"

"Ah well kinda, he works with us Kate, plus he's mates with Mike. I just, Kate, he is a good guy."

She waived her hands in his face not wanting to hear it.

"Dutchy, just stop...can we talk about something else?"

"Like what? How sorry Mike is too?"

She shot him a warning look, he stood his ground and mimicked her expression.

"Kate, seriously?"

She winced as she tried to move her body into a more comfortable position, Dutchy tried to assist her, she shooed his hands away.

"I'm okay Dutchy..."

He laughed and stood back from her.

"Kate, you're far from okay, you need a new liver..."

He sighed and leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"Okay, well that's enough lecturing for today but I truly believe that they're sorry..."

Kate picked up the remote and turned on the TV signalling that was they end of their conversation.

"Yeah okay, noted..."

Dutchy dropped it, he knew it wasn't the time, she was about to have major surgery. She should be concentrating on her health, not her love life. He gave her arm a squeeze and left.

Kate lay there and closed her eyes, was she being too hard on him? She knew in her heart she loved him but this made her feel like their entire relationship was a lie.

Dutchy drove to Kate's house hoping he could catch Jim to try and reason with him and convince him to stay. He pulled up out the front to find Jim locking the door, he jumped off his bike. Jim looked up surprised to see him.

"Dutchy?"

"Jim, you can't go..."

He sighed and refused to make eye contact.

"It's too late mate, they're sending someone else, I'm going straight back out there."

He went to walk away not wanting to discuss it further. Dutchy knew he was being stupid, he forcefully grabbed his arm.

"Jim..."

Jim turned back to face him, Dutchy's grip loosened as she saw the expression on Jim's face, it was a mix of hurt and guilt.

"I can't stand the way she looks at me Dutchy and it's my actions have made her look like that..."

"Jim, I can talk to her..."

"You shouldn't need to convince someone you're truly sorry and that you love them... but thanks anyway."

Jim took out his keys from his pocket and slid off one of the keys and handed it to him.

"I've packed up all my stuff, I'll arrange to have it sent back to me, but I might need someone here when they come get it."

Dutchy reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that..."

Dutchy passed Jim his phone and Jim put his number in it.

"Thanks, look after her for me..."

Dutchy gave him a half-hearted smile, he shook his head slightly as he watched him down the front path and out of Kate's life.

2 days later Kate surgery had been performed and it had been a success, she was still in the ICU as a precaution. The crew had gathered around her room to wish her well. The doctor exited her room to give them an update.

"She's doing well, she can have visitors but just keep it short, she's pretty tired."

All the crew entered except for Mike, he stood and the window looking in. Dutchy was about to walk in but noticed Mike's hesitation.

"Mike, you coming in?"

He looked at the crew surrounding the X, she had a smile on her face.

"Ah, you guys go in, I'll see her later..."

He walked off, Dutchy rolled his eyes and walked in.

"So, this is how you get extended leave from the Navy."

Kate smiled, she could always rely on Dutchy to make her smile.

"Don't make me slap you!"

There was silence, the crew turned as they heard sniffles coming from the back of the group. Bird was trying to compose herself, she was a blubbering mess. She looked up and saw everyone's eyes focused on her.

"Just ignore me..."

Kate gave her a sympathetic look and patted the space next to her on the bed. Bird wiped the tears from her eyes and sat next to Kate and gave her a hug.

"I'll be fine Bird..."

"Yeah, but you won't be back on Hammersley for ages, who's going to call out 2Dads on his bad jokes..."

The crew let out a giggle, Kate gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'll miss you too Bird, oh and I better thank you for saving my life hey?"

Bird glanced at the floor.

"Oh, I didn't..."

Kate tapped her on the shoulder noticing her demeanour.

"Bird, you and Swain saved me..."

She reached out for Swain's hand and he placed it in hers and smiled, she squeezed it as a tear ran down her cheek.

They heard more sniffles and turned to Bird, it wasn't her. They turned the other way to see2 Dads trying to wipe away the tears.

"Hey, it's an emotional day, Kate, you've had a liver transplant and that means you can't drink and that means no more table top performances..."

Kate could help but laugh, she winced as it pulled on her stiches.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?"

2Dads stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"I think this the only time in my life I'd be able to get away with comments without retaliation!"

Kate tried to reach out and slap him but he quickly moved away, she let out a scream. The crew froze not knowing how to help, she looked up at them and smirked.

"Got ya!"

2Dads playfully slapped her on the shoulder.

"That was just mean!"

"Yeah okay sorry, but when I'm out of this bed you better watch out."

2Dads laughed and Dutchy slapped him over the head and winked in Kate's direction.

"I got you!"

2Dads rubbed his head and sat on the edge of her bed.

"So how long will you out for X?"

"Not sure, but it will be months before I can return to sea, it could be a possibility that I take a shore posting, just have to see how my recovery goes."

Dutchy could see she was upset at the thought, he stood up and started to usher them out of the room.

"Well, we better let you get your rest so that doesn't have to happen!"

He looked back at her and winked, she looked up and smiled at him. The crew said their goodbyes and left, Dutchy hovered by the door.

"Mike was here too, he wanted to say hi but I don't think he wanted to upset you."

Kate sighed, Dutchy decided to leave it at that and left her room, Doctor Hastings was waiting for him outside of her room.

"Ah, Dylan isn't it?"

"Yeah, what can I do for you doc?"

"Does Kate live alone?"

Dutchy was a bit confused about his question, the doctor could see his puzzled expression.

"Let me explain, she's been asking about going home and every time I ask if there's someone who can help her she kind of skips over the question. But I can't let her go if there's no one to help her, I don't think she realises how major this surgery was."

Dutchy scoffed, that'd be right, good old Kate thinking she was indestructible.

"Right, well do you know if there is someone that could stay with her for a week or so? It's just in case."

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I can do it..."

"Excellent..."

He went to walk away, Dutchy called out after him.

"Ah, but maybe let me address it with her though..."

"No worries."

As Dutchy approached Kate's room he saw Mike pacing the hallway. He walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just go in there..."

Mike gave him an unsure look, Dutchy gave him a slight shove towards the room. Mike knocked on the door frame, he could tell that Kate wasn't exactly impressed to see his face.

"Just hear me out Kate..."

She nodded slightly and he entered and sat down next to her bed.

"Hi..."

She glanced at him then looked away.

"Hi..."

He took a deep breath in trying to think of a way to start.

"Don't blame him Kate..."

She frowned not wanting to discuss Jim with him.

"Mike..."

He shook his head and interrupted her, she needed to listen.

"Don't tell me it's not my business Kate...now, you can't go anywhere so you're going to bloody listen."

Kate folded her arms over her chest, she knew she was stuck.

"Why are you all of a sudden on his side?"

Mike felt guilty, he should have always been on his side, he was a friend and he didn't help the situation.

"I know he left the first time cos he just wanted to see you happy. I don't know why we couldn't make it work but I know that we were supposed to meet and be in each other's lives, even if it is just as friends."

Kate slowly uncrossed her arms, Mike could see she was coming around.

"Mike, he broke my trust, you both did..."

"I know, I don't want to sound like a broken record but we just didn't think, it was a mistake, haven't you ever made a mistake in your life that you regret?"

She let out a frustrated huff, of course she had.

"Yeah, but..."

"Kate, don't make excuses, you agreed to marry the man after 48 hours of being back...what does that tell you?"

She shrugged, Mike rolled his eyes.

"That you love him, you finally listened to your heart. If you can forgive me you can forgive him..."

She frowned, she hadn't forgiven him.

"Who says I've forgiven you?"

"Well you're talking to me, if you can talk to me you can talk to him, that's all I'm saying."

Mike stood up and gave her arm a squeeze.

"Forgive him, it's a lot harder to stay mad, trust me."

Mike left the room and Kate sat there contemplating his words, Dutchy poked his head back in the room checking that she was okay.

"You good?"

Kate nodded, he sat down knowing she wasn't.

"And how are you really feeling?"

"About what?"

Dutchy sighed, she needed to let someone in, she was recovering and she didn't need the extra stress.

"About everything, Mike, Jim, your surgery, the shore posting..."

Kate exhaled sharply and fiddled with the sheet

"Like I've been punched repeatedly in the guts..."

Dutchy hoped she was just talking about the surgery, he decided to change the subject.

"So umm, the doctor mentioned something about helping you out when you go home..."

Kate still refused to make eye contact.

"What about it..."

He knew she would take it the wrong way.

"Kate, it's not a damsel in distress thing, it's a safety thing, you have just had major surgery..."

Kate waived her hand in the air surrendering.

"Yeah, okay, okay, l I thought it was just another ploy to get me to talk about Jim..."

Dutchy started at her willing her to look at him, she felt his eyes burn into her and turned to face him.

"Kate, normally when people have a near death experience they become more forgiving..."

Kate snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Are you trying to give me the "life is short" speech."

He was getting frustrated by her stubbornness.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you gave that speech to Jim..."

Kate froze, they had been talking, a lot.

"How did you know that? Actually, I don't want to know how much you know..."

Dutchy grinned and took out his phone and held it in front of her.

Kate looked past his hand and pretended his phone wasn't sitting in front of her face, Dutchy reached out and grabbed her hand and placed it in her palm.

"Call him..."

"But..."

Dutchy didn't want to hear her excuses.

"Kate, he didn't mean to hurt you, he loves you. I guarantee if you accepted his apology he would jump on a plane and be back here tonight."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the head.

"And for the record, I was giving you the "love heals all wounds" speech."

Kate hated that Dutchy knew how to get to her, she scoffed and rolled her eyes. He smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze and left the room for her to consider her options.

She took a deep breath in and sat there thinking about Mike and Dutchy had said. She closed her eyes and picked up the phone, she scrolled though the contacts and pressed on his name, she cautiously held the phone to her ear, it went straight to voice mail.

"Ah, Jim, it's Kate. Give me a call..."

She hung up the phone and lay back in the bed and closed her eyes.

Later that night Mike and Dutchy sat at the pub beer in hand, Mike finished off his glass and ordered them another.

"Do you think she'll listen?"

"I hope so, I left her with my phone to call him."

Mike fished his phone out of his packet.

"Maybe I should call him..."

Dutchy shook his head and placed his hand over his phone.

"She's gotta figure this one out on her own..."

They sat there and sipped on their beers in silence, Dutchy glanced at Mike.

"He'll come back right?"

End of Chapter 12.

Don't forget to review! Xx


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys,

hope you're enjoying the fic! haven't got much to point out now that it's all sent in the present! So let's just get on with it, oh, but just a quick shout out to my regular reviewers! Thanks so much, really appreciate that you guys take the time to send the love!

Love Heals All Wounds?

Chapter 13

The next morning Mike knocked on Kate's door, she looked down at the phone and quickly shoved it under the sheet as he entered the room.

"I guess I better forgive you too..."

Mike smiled slightly as he sat in the chair next to her.

"So you called him?"

She grabbed the phone from underneath the sheet and placed it on the bedside table and sighed.

"He didn't answer, I guess he's was busy?"

"I know that he'll be so happy when he gets your message..."

Kate couldn't help but scrunch up her face, she still couldn't imagine them as friends. Mike noticed her odd expression and laughed.

"Ah, Kate, are you having a stroke?"

"Sorry, it's just weird I guess. So you guys, were like, close?"

A large grin came over Mike's face, he nodded and leaned back in the chair thinking of the fond memories of one of his first and best friends.

"Yeah, our mothers were friends and we grew up together. Believe it or not I wasn't always this dashing, confident CO you see standing before you."

Kate couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of a little Mike Flynn.

"Kate, what you see is what you get with Jim, I mean, I shouldn't have to tell you that. When we did this all he saw was an opportunity to help me, to look out for me. I should have stopped it, I was actually afraid that you two would hit it off... I was only thinking of myself, the number of times he's helped me out..."

Mike hesitated and found himself looking at the floor.

"And I couldn't get over myself long enough to help him with the one thing he wanted."

Kate tilted her head intrigued at the answer.

"What was that?"

Mike took a breath in and raised his eyes to meet hers.

"You..."

She smiled slightly at the sentiment, after all the drama it was still a little strange, Mike talking warmly of Jim.

"So umm, how did you meet?"

"Well, our mothers hit it off at a PTA meeting and they fast became friends, they thought it was a good idea for their kids to hang out. I resisted at first, I thought it was lame that my mum was making me hang out with another kid, I mean I didn't have a lot of friends but it was still weird. Like, let's plonk 2 boys in a room and assume that they get along. But like usual, my mother was right, we clicked and became best friends. I was always getting him into trouble, but I'm pretty sure that he secretly loved it. We were both scrawny kids, not outcasts but I dunno a little odd I guess, certainly not like the jock type. We were inseparable for years but dad got posted interstate and we lost contact for a bit, you know how things go. When I moved back after school we caught up and it was like no time had passed, we weren't really too keen on Uni and we didn't really know what to do. We were at the V8s one weekend and there was defence force tent, it looked cool and Jim went to an info session and enlisted. I thought he was nuts, but then he dared me to join too. I had always resisted because dad was in the Navy but I never really thought we'd get in, but we did. From there Jim really excelled and joined the Army and I went Navy. I saw him about 12 months in and he was nothing like he used to be, kinda of like the ugly duckling story."

Kate let out a giggle, she could never imagine Jim as the ugly duckling.

"Kate, he's always been a good guy, he'd always back me up when I got into trouble saying that it was both our ideas. He was the nice guy that finished last, I never understood why, he'd do everything right but the girls he dated never appreciated him. And I have never seen him so happy than when he was with you..."

Mike didn't know if he was making things better or worse, he thought it was best to stop. He gave her a reassuring smile as he stood up, he squeezed her hand and picked up the phone and placed it closer to her.

"He'll call..."

Later that afternoon Darren Taylor had arrived at Navcom to replace Jim, he was in Maxine's office getting the run down on his role. Dutchy waited patiently outside the office while they finished their meeting. He stood as he heard the door open, Maxine was surprised to see him.

"Oh Petty Officer, this is Captain Darren Taylor, Jim's replacement..."

They shook hands, Dutchy watched as Darren looked him up and down, like he was sizing him up. Dutchy chose to ignore it and smiled politely.

"Good meet you Captain, Petty Officer Dylan Mulholland, Dutchy."

"Dutchy, yeah, I think Jim's mentioned your name once or twice."

Dutchy tried not to look surprised.

"Oh, you know Jim?"

"Yeah, we go way back..."

Dutchy's eyes widened, maybe he could help them get in contact with Jim, he glanced at Maxine.

"Ma'am, I can show Captain Taylor to his office if you like..."

Maxine raised an eyebrow wondering what he was up to.

"Sure, thanks Dutchy."

They walked down the Navcom hallway, Dutchy tried to make casual conversation that would eventually lead to them talking about Jim and Kate.

"So, did you work with Captain Roth?"

"Yeah, for a few years before he got posted up here, good bloke... How do you know him?"

"Ah, I'm friends with Kate..."

Darren stopped and turned to face Dutchy.

" _The_ Kate?"

Dutchy wasn't sure what Darren knew of Kate and the situation, he proceeded with caution.

"Ah yeah, so, umm, how much do you know?"

Darren laughed at Dutchy's uncertainty.

"All I know is I gotta meet her, the way he talked about her she sounded like she was some kind of unicorn or something!"

Dutchy laughed, of course Jim had only spoken kindly of her.

"Yeah, something like that. But umm, she won't be back at work for a while..."

Darren continued to walk down the hall.

"Yeah, I heard about that too, how is she?"

"Well, good because she was lucky enough to receive a transplant but she's got a long recovery. I asked about Jim cos his stuff is still at hers, he was going to have it sent back to Canberra and I was gonna give him a hand but I've messaged him a few times but I haven't heard from him. She's coming home soon and I didn't think she needed the reminder, I was actually here to see if Maxine had his office number."

Darren stopped walking when he saw the office with 'Captain Roth' on the door.

"So I'm assuming this one is mine?"

They entered and looked around, Dutchy noticed that Jim had left a photo of him and Kate behind, he grabbed the photo off the desk and smiled.

"So why are your bosses such dicks?"

Darren sat down at his desk and swivelled his chair around to face Dutchy with a hesitant expression on his face.

"Excuse me?"

Dutchy placed the photo back down on the desk and sat opposite him.

"Well, Jim said he was being sent back, didn't he explain that his fiancée was in a critical condition and she needed him here..."

Darren held up his hands stopping the conversation.

"Hang on, fiancée?"

Dutchy nodded, Darren got up and closed the door and sat back down.

"I'm so lost, maybe you can fill in the blanks. So when he left the first time he said that he just wanted her to be happy, that there was some other bloke?

Dutchy didn't really want to add to the gossip, he knew how fast it spread, but maybe Darren could give him some info from Jim's side.

"Yeah, umm I think he was wrong, the other guy, well they're just friends now."

Darren could tell that Dutchy was trying to be diplomatic, he moved on to the next point.

"Okay, so then when he got this position I assumed he was coming back up here to make amends?"

Dutchy's grin grew as he remember the conversation between him and Kate when she found the ring.

"Yeah, she ruined it and found the ring when she was unpacking..."

Darren burst out laughing slapping the desk.

"Oh, Jim would have hated that! he would have had this big thing planned... hang on so, how did it get to this?"

Dutchy sighed, this wasn't his story to tell, he didn't know how much to divulge. Darren could see he was uncomfortable and cleared his throat.

"Okay, so it's complicated but what happened to her?"

"She was shot on a boarding, she's received a liver transplant and then the next minute Jim was being called back for a mission?"

"Right, so they're still engaged?"

Dutchy shifted in his seat.

"No... umm like you said, it's complicated..."

Darren glanced at the photo on the corner of the desk and picked it up and sighed.

"They look good together... Never seen him so happy..."

He admired it for a minute, they looked perfect together, he put it back down.

"So anyway, what exactly did Jim say when he left?"

Dutchy thought it was a bit of an odd question, he shrugged.

"Ah, that he was sent back, not much else, I just don't understand, are your bosses that heartless..."

Darren opened his laptop and busied himself for a moment.

"Ah, well Jim's quite an asset, maybe they didn't have a choice. You know how it is, you go where you're told..."

"Yeah, but normally they consider family situations..."

There was a pause in the conversation, Darren glanced back at the photo.

"So what's she like?"

"Kate? She strong, independent, a great leader and officer. But then she's also got this soft side, she's like a protective big sister to our younger officers...

"So you guys are close too?"

He didn't want to give Darren the wrong idea about his relationship with Kate.

"Yeah, I'd like to think so. She's like my older sister but I treat her like my litter sister, if that makes sense. You know at first she thought I hated her but it was just me and my issues, which she actually helped me with even though I was a dick. We give each other shit, but it's a form of affection. She's probably my best friend and she'd probably hit me for saying that... Is there any way he would try again? She actually tried to call him, I was thinking that he hadn't moved his things because he may have wanted to try and..."

Darren interrupted.

"She called him?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't called her back."

Darren focused back on the computer screen.

"Okay well leave it with me, maybe I can get through to him..."

Dutchy nodded and took that as his cue to leave, he rose from his seat and shook Darren's hand again.

"Thanks..."

He left his office feeling a little more hopeful that he could help Kate, it would be a lot easier having someone on Jim's side helping.

A week later Kate had been given permission, she walked through her door and let out a satisfied sigh. Dutchy followed carrying her bags, he chucked them in her laundry and came back out to the lounge room. He ran up the stairs to assist Kate who was struggling a bit. She slapped away his hands in annoyance.

"Dutchy, don't start!"

He rolled his eyes and followed a few steps behind her, she flung open her bedroom door and perched herself on her bed.

"Ah, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed!"

Dutchy stood in the doorway and smiled, it had been a while since he had actually seen her genuinely smile, even if it was about a bed.

The smile dropped off her face as she noticed one of the wardrobe doors open, she slowly stood from the bed and opened it wider to see that Jim's side was bare. She looked back at Dutchy, he walked into the room and stood next to her.

"You haven't heard from him have you?"

She shook her head and slammed the doors shut.

"No, I just don't understand..."

He led her back to the bed and sat next to her.

"Just give it a few days, Maxine said he might have got sent back out on a mission."

He lied, he didn't know why Jim hadn't replied. Kate grabbed a pillow and wrapped her arms around it.

"I thought it might have taken him a while to sort his stuff out."

"Ah no, umm Darren ended up arranging it and I gave him a hand."

"Right, so he couldn't wait to go?"

He wrapped an arm around her, he didn't want to get her hopes up but he didn't want her to be so negative.

"No Kate, I think he just didn't want you to have to deal with all his stuff while you were recovering."

Kate let out a deep sigh and looked around her room.

"So, I'm stuck with you for how long?"

He grinned and nudged her shoulder with his.

"As long as it takes to make me to feel like you're okay..."

She rolled her eyes and groaned and hit him with the pillow

"Great, that'll be forever..."

"So umm, I met his replacement the other day..."

"Yeah?"

She wasn't really interested, it was just another reminder that Jim had left.

"Yeah, he seems alright, he umm actually, is mates with Jim..."

Kate ran her hands over her face, wasn't this punishment enough?

"Of course they are. So not only will be working on shore, I'll be working with his mate, just fabulous be he thinks I'm a bitch?!"

Dutchy laughed, Kate wasn't normally so self conscious.

"No Kate, he wants to help too... So you are taking a shore posting?"

"Well I'm being replaced as it is for a few months, and there may be a possibility that I can't return due to the medication that I'll have to take so..."

Dutchy could see this conversation wasn't helping, he wanted to cheer her up not make her more depressed.

"C'mon, I'll make you something to eat, you've got to be starving after all the food through a tube..."

Kate forced a smile on her face.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all, like having a slave..."

Dutchy let out a chuckle and helped her stand.

"Yeah, you won't miss being out at sea at all, you'll boss me around here instead."

Kate sat on her couch while Dutchy attempted to make something edible in her kitchen. She closed her eyes wanting to clear her mind, she took a few deep breaths in and out and re opened her eyes and a sparkle caught her eye in the corner of the room. She inhaled sharply and got off the couch and walked over to the corner of the room, she winced as she bent down to reach whatever it was. She plonked herself on the floor realising that it was her engagement ring, tears ran down her cheeks and she held it in her hand.

Dutchy came back into the room to check on her and was startled to see her on the floor and rushed to her side.

"Kate, what are you doing? Are you okay?"

She tried to talk though her sniffs.

"Why hasn't he called me back?"

Dutchy was confused as to why she'd suddenly broken down, she held up the ring in front of his face.

"You forgot to pack this..."

Dutchy cringed and took the ring from her.

"I'll take care of it."

He put it in his pocket and patted her on the shoulder.

"C'mon, I'll get the wine..."

She looked up at him with a devastated look on her face, he cringed again realising she couldn't have any.

"Oh, sorry that was mean..."

"Yeah, just rub it in..."

She raised her hands in front of him as a signal for him to help her up. He bent down and gathered her in his arms and he held her for a moment.

"It'll all work out Kate..."

She gave him a half hearted smile, she knew he was just trying to make her feel better.

"I think I'm gonna go have a shower... and no I don't need any help!"

Dutchy smiled and playfully punched her on the shoulder.

"Kate, I don't do showers, but sponge baths..."

Kate shook her head as she walked up stairs.

"At ease, Petty Officer..."

He waited till her heard the bathroom door close and walked into the kitchen and took out his phone. He dialled Jim's number but it went straight to voice mail.

"Jim, it's Dutchy, Kate said she tried to call you! Have you changed your mind or something, call her back!"

The next morning Dutchy knocked on Darren's door, he looked up from his computer and smiled.

"Dutchy mate, what can I do you for?"

He placed the ring on the desk, Darren looked up at him and smirked.

"Oh I'm flattered, but..."

Dutchy rolled his eyes.

"It was Kate's, well Jim's, I thought you could get it back to him?"

He took the ring from Dutchy and had a closer look at it.

"Wow, that's a nice ring...look ah, why don't you hang on to it..."

He slid it across the desk in his direction, Dutchy was confused, why would Kate hang on to it? He noticed Darren's lack of eye contact.

"Darren, what is going on?"

Darren hesitated, he had made a promise but it seemed that Kate was giving up and he couldn't let her. He exhaled and gestured for Dutchy to sit.

"Ah, okay, Jim didn't get sent back, he asked to go back..."

Dutchy shook his head not believing him.

"No, he wouldn't have done that, he loved her..."

Darren didn't know if he had made the right decision in saying anything, he sat there silent. Dutchy leaned closer sensing there was more too it.

"He wouldn't have given up that easy!"

Darren sighed and glanced up at him.

"Ah no, it's not that simple..."

Darren rubbed his hands over his face trying think of a way to explain that wasn't going to cause him to explode.

"Jim is in hospital..."

Dutchy became panicked, he jumped up from his seat again and paced the room.

"What happened? He got injured on the mission? Is he okay? Is it bad?"

Darren got up off his seat and stood in front of Dutchy stopping him from pacing. He reached out and held Dutchy by his shoulders and took a deep breath in, he knew that Dutchy wasn't going to let it go, he was going to have to explain everything.

"There was no mission..."

Darren watched as the worried expression on Dutchy's face turned into one of fury. He shook himself from Darren's grip and continued to pace.

"So what, he just lied? I didn't think he was such a coward! How could he not..."

Darren laughed at the thought, it was the exact opposite of the truth. Dutchy spun round and walked up to Darren and stood centimetres from him, he was getting irritated at Darren's bizarre behaviour.

"Darren, what is going on?"

Darren held his hand to his temple and exhaled sharply.

"Kate's donor, it was Jim..."

Darren braced himself for Dutchy's reaction, he thought he would lose it after his previous reactions but instead he stood there with a blank expression on his face. Darren waived his hand in front of his face.

"Dutchy?"

Dutchy felt so many emotions, but they came out as anger.

"How could you not tell me? How could he not tell Kate? What game was he playing? She would have forgiven him instantly because of it..."

"Dutchy, that's exactly why! You can't tell her, please!"

Dutchy eyeballed him for a minute trying get him to cave but Darren held his stare.

"Dutchy, please..."

Dutchy looked away.

"Fine!"

Dutchy let out a grunt and snatched the photo off the desk and walked out of Darren's office, he took out his phone and dialled Jim's number, there was no answer. He felt like smashing it on the ground, he took a few deep breaths in and headed back to Kate's house. He cautiously entered the house and found her sitting in the garden enjoying the sunshine. He sat down next to her dying to tell her what Darren had told him but he had to show some restraint.

"So umm, have you called him again?"

Kate spun round instantly.

"No, why, have you heard something?"

"Ah, no..."

She picked up her phone and spun it around in her palm.

"I guess once more won't hurt?"

She dialled his number, it went straight to voice mail. Kate hung up without leaving a message.

"Have you tried to call him?"

"Okay, yeah I have, look I don' know why he hasn't called..."

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I've really done it this time..."

Dutchy remembered the ring and pulled it out of his pocket.

"So umm, Darren thought you should hang on to this..."

She immediately moved herself away from it, like it was dangerous.

"Dutchy, I can't, it's not right..."

He glanced at the giant diamond and laughed.

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea if we post it back..."

They both sat there staring at the ring in his hand. Dutchy leaned over and removed the dog tags from around her neck. He threaded it on to the chain and replaced them around her neck and smiled.

"Maybe it'll bring him back to you..."

She scoffed and she played with the ring around neck.

"Since when are you the romantic?"

He placed his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, someone's gotta be..."

End of Chapter 13.

Don't forget to review! Xx


	14. Chapter 14

Love Heals All Wounds?

Chapter 14

The next day Kate wandered into Navcom, she needed to meet Darren to see what he knew. She was hoping he could help her clear things up with Jim, even if he didn't want to be with her she needed some sort of answer to why he hadn't replied. She strolled down the halls looking for Darren's office, she turned the corner and nearly collided with Maxine.

"Kate! What are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Ma'am, umm, I was hoping to talk to Captain Taylor..."

"Yeah, think he's in his office, well Jim's old office..."

"Thanks..."

She turned to leave but Maxine called out after her.

"Oh, how's Jim?"

Kate head dropped a little as her heart skipped a beat, she couldn't bear to explain it to another person. She only turned slightly to reply, not wanting Maxine to see her saddened expression.

"Ah, haven't heard much, he's out on a mission."

Maxine's mobile rang interrupting them, Kate took the opportunity to scurry off thanking the gods that Maxine didn't have a chance to ask more questions.

Kate approached the office and skimmed her eyes over the glass noting the name change, she reached out and knocked twice. She heard a voice call out for her to enter, she popped her head round the door.

"Captain Taylor?"

He looked up from his paperwork and smiled as he instantly recognised her from the photos.

"Kate?"

She nodded and entered and shut the door.

"Ah, hi..."

He stood up from his desk and ushered he over to a chair.

"Come in! Sit! How are you feeling?"

She sat opposite him trying not to make it too obvious that she was checking him out, trying to imagine him and Jim being mates.

"Ah, yeah okay... umm, I thought I'd just come and introduce myself and say hi..."

Darren sat and smiled in her direction, she was everything Jim had described.

"Oh, that's nice of you, you really didn't need to while you're recovering, we've got plenty of time to get to know each other."

Kate cursed him in her mind, she had her conversation all planned out but that went out the window with his niceties. She was going to have to be direct.

"I also wanted to come and talk to you about Jim..."

He busied himself with paperwork in hopes she wouldn't see his guilty face.

"What about him?"

Kate wasn't sure why he was being evasive, maybe he had spoken to Jim and he wasn't happy with her.

"Umm, I can't seem to get in contact with him..."

Darren continued to shuffle the piles of paper around on his desk

"Ah yeah, he had to go back, I believe he's been sent on a mission..."

Kate unconsciously fiddled with the ring on her tags, maybe she should stop, he wasn't forthcoming with any new information, maybe Jim had spoken to him and it wasn't favourable for her. She tried once more.

"Right... have you spoken to him?"

He shook his head still looking at his paperwork.

"No, sorry..."

Kate didn't really know what to expect him to tell her, they were mates after all, maybe Jim may have told him not to say anything. She stood up and sighed.

"Well, sorry to disturb you..."

Darren glanced up in time to see Kate's dejected expression, she headed for the door. He let out a frustrated grunt, he couldn't let her think he didn't care. He chucked the paperwork back on the desk and stood from his chair.

"Kate..."

She stopped at the door and turned holding the ring in her fingers.

"Yes?"

His eyes were drawn to the ring around her neck, she realised what he was looking at and immediately dropped her hand.

"Captain?"

Daren refocused and his gaze to hers.

"Just keep trying..."

Kate gave a small nod and left. As soon as Kate had closed the door Darren picked up the phone.

"Yes, I need to speak to Jim Roth..."

The next day Darren knocked on Dutchy's door, he opened it surprised to see him.

"Captain Taylor...what can I do for you?'

He walked into Dutchy's house and started to pace the lounge room.

"So, Kate came to see me..."

Dutchy ran to his side eager to hear about their conversation.

"Did you tell her?"

"Nearly..."

Dutchy grabbed his arm stopping him from pacing.

"Why can't we tell her?"

"I don't think it's our information to tell, but I did try and ring Jim."

"What did he say?"

"No answer..."

They sat on the couch trying to think of the next move, Dutchy let out a aggravated hiss.

"Don't you think this is weird? I mean, he would have moved mountains for her and now it's like he's just ghosted her... do you know what hospital is he in?"

"I dunno, but I can give someone a call and find out..."

Darren got up and took out his phone to make some calls, 20 minutes later he re entered the lounge room.

"Calvary Private...I'll call them now."

"Hi, yes my name is Darren Taylor, I'm looking for Jim Roth... no I'm no family but I work with him, no, yeah but this is important, okay thanks..."

He hung up and let out a frustrated huff.

"They're not giving out any information, only to family."

"Well that's normal I guess?"

"I'll try and get in contact with his family, I'll let you know how I go..."

Darren headed for the door, it flung open just as he was reaching for the handle and he was faced with a confused looking Kate.

"Captain?"

"Oh Kate, hi..."

She gave him a nod and glanced at Dutchy wandering what they were up to.

Before she could ask any of the questions swirling around in her head he scurried out the door. Dutchy stood from the couch and tired to act like they weren't plotting behind her back.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Kate rolled her eyes at his concern.

"It's good for me to be up and about Dutchy...so anyway, do you wanna hear something funny?"

"Always..."

They plonked themselves on the couch and Kate took out her phone.

"I got this weird message from one of the nurses today, wanting to take me out on a date."

Dutchy raised an eyebrow and smile crept over his face, Kate gave him an unimpressed look.

"A _male_ nurse..."

"Oh, well can't win 'em all... what did you say?"

Kate repositioned herself on the couch, she hadn't quite gotten used to the pulling of the stiches.

"Nothing, I haven't replied, just trying to think of a simple way to say, 'Hey, I'm a mess'."

He glanced at her cautiously.

"Jim?"

Kate closed her eyes wishing that it wasn't.

"I just don't understand, I thought the least he would have done was tell me he wasn't interested anymore..."

Dutchy nodded and took a sip of his beer, Kate looked over at him suspiciously.

"Dutchy?"

He took another sip of his beer preventing him from talking.

"Mmmm..."

She playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing Kate, I don't get it either..."

He tried to throw her off the scent and out the focus back on her.

"Maybe you should just go out with the nurse, get back in the game..."

Dutchy laughed knowing she would find it ridiculous but when he looked over to her she was deep in thought.

"Kate?"

Kate didn't reply and sat there for a minute, considering it.

"Yeah, maybe I should."

Dutchy nearly spat out his mouthful, there was no way she was ready for this.

"Seriously?"

Kate stood up and grabbed her phone from the couch and paced the room.

"Yeah, I mean, why should I spend my time crying over someone who doesn't even have the decency to end things properly..."

Dutchy winced, it was so unlike Kate to be so blaze about her dating life, he knew that she still cared for Jim but maybe she needed to keep her mind off of it for a while.

"Well?"

Kate opened up the message and replied "Sure, tomorrow? 7?"

She placed the phone back on the table, the realisation of what she had done was starting to sink in. Dutchy could tell she was starting to panic, before he could say something to calm her the phone beeped.

"Great, I'll book Rosies?"

Kate cringed reading the message, Dutchy leaned over and read the message.

"Oh, that's where..."

Kate nodded and replied trying not to think about it.

"Ah, why don't come to my house? I don't think I'm up for going out yet..."

Dutchy put his hand over the phone stopping her from pressing send.

"Are you sure?"

She wasn't but she had to at least try and move on, she nodded and moved his hand aside and pressed send.

The next night Kate walked down the stairs trying not to let her anxiety show.

"How do I look?"

Dutchy stood from the couch and smiled, he knew he just needed to be supportive.

"Like a breath of fresh air..."

Kate giggle a little, she winced and held her side.

"Ah, these damn stitches..."

Dutchy rushed to her side, she held her arms up keeping him from assisting her.

"I would have thought that you'd be less on edge with a nurse coming here."

Dutchy gave her an unimpressed look and grabbed his keys.

"Okay, well I guess I'd better go then, text me if you need me, actually, just text me later anyway."

Kate nodded and shoved him out the door.

10 minutes later there was a knock on her door, she brushed off her dress and took a deep breath. She reached for the door handle and forced a smile on her face.

"Will, hi..."

He smiled and handed her a bunch of flowers.

"I umm, got you these... I would have brought wine but..."

Kate took the flowers and laughed.

"They're beautiful, come in..."

Kate got a vase from the cupboard and filled it with water and placed the flowers on the bench.

"So you asked around about me huh?"

Will tried to hide his guilty smile.

"Yeah well, gotta make sure you're not terminal..."

Will suddenly realised what he had said, the smiled dropped off his face.

"Oh, ah sorry..."

Kate laughed and placed her hand on his arm.

"It's fine, it's actually a little funny..."

"Yeah, hospital humour, it's a bit different I guess..."

Kate headed to the kitchen.

"make yourself comfy, can I get you a drink? I've got Beer? Wine?"

He called out after her.

"Ah, water is fine..."

Kate walked back into the lounge holding a beer.

"Don't be silly, just cos I can't have one! I don't expect you to do this sober..."

"No really, it's fine..."

Kate smiled and went back into the kitchen and returned with a jug of water and some glasses. She sat next to him on the couch, he laughed as she poured him a drink.

"So you're not normally sober for first dates?"

Kate laughed nervously hoping that he hadn't got the wrong idea.

"Ah, it's just that first dates are always so awkward, the last time I was on one..."

Kate stopped herself, she had broken 2 rules instantly, don't talk about an ex and don't think about Jim. Will saw the mortified expression on her face and placed his hand on hers.

"It's okay, you can tell me..."

Kate shook her head trying to get the memories to disappear.

"Ah, nah it's okay, you know how they are, that's all..."

Will wasn't quite sure what was going on but he wanted to change the subject and fast.

"Look, I wanna apologise for the way I did this too, using the hospital data base for personal gain is not normally what I'm about..."

Kate laughed, it felt good to laugh with someone who didn't know all the drama that had gone on.

"It's okay, it's kinda of flattering, in an ethically challenged kind of way..."

"So is it weird if I asked what happened? Someone said you were shot?"

Kate subconsciously ran her hand over her wound, it felt strange having to explain it to someone.

"Yeah, I was on a boarding with my crew, it went bad, fast. It was no one's fault, actually, probably mine, but yeah nothing heroic unfortunately..."

"You were so lucky to get a donation so quickly..."

"Yeah, I wish I could find who it was and thank them..."

There was a bit of a awkward silence, Will took a sip of his water trying to think of something interesting to say apart from the normal/boring questions but he couldn't think of one fast enough.

"So you're obviously in the Navy, must be a crazy life?"

"No more crazy than yours, I mean you guys wouldn't get a lot of down time? Always working and no life right?"

Will nodded and laughed, she was right.

"Yeah..."

"Well same with us, this is the most time off I've had in well, forever..."

They both sipped on their water trying not to acknowledge the awkward silence. Kate smiled and played with her tags, a habit of when she was anxious, Will tilted his head and looked at them curiously.

"What are those?"

He nodded towards her tags.

"Oh these, they're my dog tags, we wear them for identification purposes, medical records that kind of thing."

Will smirked.

"But you're not at work?"

Kate laughed, she did feel a little silly.

"It's a habit, it's like when you go out and you check you have your phone and wallet."

Kate lifted them over her head and placed them on the table, the glint of the diamond ring sitting around the chain caught both their eyes, Kate tried to ignore it.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?"

Will continued to stare at the ring, she cleared her throat trying to get his attention, it didn't work. He picked up her tags and inspected the ring.

"That's a huge diamond...Shouldn't someone be wearing that on their finger?"

Kate hesitated, she felt stupid, she wanted to explain but it didn't seem right.

"Oh, I'm just taking care of it, for a friend..."

Will raised an eyebrow not believing her, she could feel tears start to form in her eyes. She shifted uncomfortably on the lounge, will looked concerned and moved closer.

"I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean to upset you..."

"No it's okay, look I umm, you see, I was actually engaged like, 10 days ago and I think I'm just realising that I'm probably not ready for this. And now I'm just saying what I'm thinking and being inappropriate and rude, I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't need to hear this, and now I feel like a complete bitch."

Will reached out and held her hand in his and let out a half hearted laugh.

"Maybe I should have read your file a bit more thoroughly."

Kate let out a laugh while wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh, I mean I'm not going to lie, I am disappointed but I'm happy to listen if you need someone to talk to. Plus I guess it's better to know now rather than in a month after I've fallen head of heels with you, right?'

Will's pager beeped making them both jump. Kate smiled and removed her hands from his.

"Saved by the beeper, now you don't have to listen to me apologise 210 times..."

Will took out his pager and looked at the screen.

"Yeah, no rest for the wicked, umm, can I call someone? I feel bad just leaving you here..."

Kate wiped the tears from her eyes, she felt terrible but embarrassed more than anything.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine, I'm just really sorry!"

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Well, if you ever get over this guy, give me a call okay?"

An hour later Dutchy was conveniently walking passed her house from the pub. He had had a few beers and wanted to check on the progress of Kate's date, maybe even introduce himself but most of all he wanted to check if this guy was good enough for her. He stopped out the front of her house and frowned as he noticed only 1 car in the driveway. Where was Will's car?

"Kate, what are you doing?"

He stumbled up the front path and knocked on the door, he leaned on the door frame as the door swung open, Kate stood there in her PJs.

"Dutchy?"

Dutchy looked her up and down and cringed.

"Ah, I hope you didn't get changed in the middle of the date?"

She walked away from the door now wanting to admit defeat.

"Yeah, I got changed after he left, but not before I cried in front of him and he saw the engagement ring."

She sighed and sat on the couch, Dutchy followed and sat next to her.

"I'm not over Jim..."

Dutchy was gland she admitted it and he didn't have to drag it out of her.

"Yeah, I know... I was surprised that you agreed to this..."

"I wasn't ready, but I guess I'm worried I'm not going to find someone as great as Jim..."

Dutchy scoffed and leaned back on the couch and wrapped his arm around her.

"Kate, he gave you a part of him, I don't think you're going to be able to top that..."

Dutchy froze as he realised what he had just admitted to. Kate took a second to register what he had said, she grabbed his arm forcefully.

"Dutchy..."

Dutchy got up and nearly ran away from her, he went into the kitchen to find himself a beer, he opened the fridge and stuck his head in pretending to look.

"You got anything to drink?"

Kate walked over to him and pulled him out of the fridge.

"Dutchy, what did you just say..."

Dutchy knew he was caught out and he was cornered, there was nothing he could say to cover it up that she would believe, he was going to have to tell her.

"That umm Jim, he, he was your umm, he was your donor..."

Kate tried to calm her breathing and put her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe this, how could he not have told her?

"Please tell me this is one of your twisted jokes?"

Dutchy laughed nervously and opened a drawer looking for a bottle opener.

"Yeah, of course it is!?"

Kate let out a frustrated growl, she knew it wasn't a joke, he'd never joke about something like this. She ran back into the lounge and grabbed her phone. She stood there staring at it, Dutchy walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

She turned to face him and glanced up at him and whispered.

"Jim saved my life..."

He nodded too scared to say anything else that may cause her to react adversely. She unlocked her phone and repeatedly dialled Jim's number, she shook her head as she kept getting his voice mail, on the 4th attempt she left a message.

"Jim, I know why you left, call me, please..."

Kate hung up the phone, the shock had worn off and now she was just annoyed. She stood in front of Dutchy tapping her foot and arms crossed over her chest waiting for an explanation. Dutchy knew he was in trouble but the only thing he could do was apologise.

"Kate, I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"You weren't supposed to say anything? Seriously? Dutchy, I can't believe you kept this from me!"

She on the couch with her arms wrapped around her, Dutchy didn't know what to do, he stood in a few feet away and watched as she took a few deep breaths in and out. Her body swayed a little, he was afraid she was going to feint, he rushed to her side and held her steady.

"Kate, are you okay?"

She slowly brought her eyes up to meet his.

"Jim was my donor..."

Dutchy nodded, he got up and grabbed a glass and filled it with water, he placed it in her hand. He watched as she brought it up to her mouth, her hand was shaking.

"So why hasn't he be returned my calls?"

Dutchy didn't want to answer, the only answer he could think of was that it was really over but he couldn't say that to her.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but maybe Darren will know..."

She slammed the glass on the table, Dutchy flinched startled by her anger.

"What? He knew too?"

"Sorry Kate..."

Kate let out a frustrated scream.

"Seriously what is with everyone lying to me? I'm sick of it..."

Dutchy placed a hand on her knee trying to calm her.

"Kate, it wasn't my secret to tell and now he's going to kill me..."

She pushed his hand off of her knee and moved off the couch.

"I'd be more worried about me killing you!"

Dutchy knew he needed to make it up to her, he picked up his phone and dialled Darren's number.

"Hey mate, can you come to Kate's house? Just come, I'll text you the address..."

He hung up the phone and glanced over to Kate who was pacing around the room looking lost. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand and sat her down on the couch.

"Kate? Just sit, you're making me nervous."

She turned to face him.

"So he didn't leave cos I didn't forgive him?"

Dutchy struggled to look her in the eye, he shook his head.

"No, well, he left cos he wanted to do this for you but he didn't want you to forgive him because he did this... does that make sense?"

Tears welled in her eyes, she had pushed away the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"Yeah, it does cos it's Jim, he's the most selfless person I know...just don't understand why he hasn't returned my calls. Maybe this was like a goodbye thing? Maybe I had hurt him, I did yell at him to leave me alone when I was in the hospital."

Dutchy really didn't have any answers but he didn't want her to feel worse.

"I don't think he's that petty..."

"I know he's not but I just, I don't know..."

"Look when Daz called yesterday he was still in hospital, well that's the impression we got as they said that they could only give out information to family."

Kate put her head in her hands overwhelmed by the information that was swirling around in her head.

"You know, I think I was just so mad about him lying because it was for Mike, the only other guy that I had ever..."

She stopped herself, she didn't want to say it out loud. Dutchy scooted closer to her on the couch.

"Look, I get it Kate, I guess cos I'm a guy I saw their side too but I can't imagine having 2 guys that you've loved lie about something that involves each other."

"Well now I don't want him to think I've forgiven him just because of this..."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards him.

"Just explain it to him Kate, he'll understand..."

"Yeah, if he ever speaks to me again..."

There was a knock on the door, Dutchy got up and answered it.

"Hey Daz..."

He didn't look impressed, he leaned around Dutchy and was faced with an angry looking Kate. He leaned in towards Dutchy.

"You told her?"

He glanced back at her then back to him and cringed.

"It kinda just came out..."

They walked over to Kate and sat down, she had a stone cold look on her face.

"Taylor, spill!"

He exhaled loudly.

"He's still in hospital, there were umm complications... I spoke to a chatty nurse today."

Kate took a sharp breath in, this couldn't be happening, Jim had sacrificed a piece of him for her and now he was paying for it.

"Is he okay?"

"Umm, all I could get from her was that were some complications and he's staying in there for longer..."

Kate moved of the couch and started to pace once again.

"I have to go there, I have to see him..."

Dutchy leapt up and stood in front of her.

"Kate, you can't travel..."

She let out a huff and put her hands on her hips.

"How do you know you're not a doctor!"

She winced as she moved her hand off her hip and glanced down at the blood seeping through her shirt, she had pulled a stitch. Dutchy couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

"See!"

She hit him on the chest with the back of her hand.

"Well, you can come with me! It's the least you can do!"

"Hey, what have I done?"

Darren laughed at their interaction.

"You guys are like an old married couple..."

The both glanced back at him with a judgmental look, he laughed again and got up off the couch.

"And that's my cue to leave, good luck!"

Kate grabbed Dutchy's hand practically dragging him out of the house.

"C'mon, we're going to the hospital for me to get clearance to fly and then to Navcom to get a few days off for you..."

End Chapter 14.

Please review! Xx


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone!

Happy hump day! Lol!

I go away in 12 days and I really want to have this one done before I go! I'm away for nearly and month and I'm not sure how the Wi-Fi is in Sri Lanka lol! I don't want to leave you all hanging for that long!

A massive shout out to all my faithful readers and reviewers! You guys are the best! Thanks for your encouragement! 3

Love Heals All Wounds?

Chapter 15

The next morning Kate and Dutchy had flown to Canberra and hired a car. They sat in the car park out the front of the hospital, Dutchy glanced over to Kate who was sitting in the passenger seat looking lost, she was staring out the window seemingly at nothing.

"Want me to come with you?"

She shook her head still staring into space and reached down to unbuckle her seat belt, her hand shook so much she couldn't press the button to release the buckle. Dutchy watched as she attempted a 3rd time, he gave her a moment knowing that she would want to do it herself. She glanced up at him and he took it as a signal to help. He reached over and pressed the button and grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Kate took a deep breath in and opened the door, hand still shaking. Dutchy watched as she slowly approached the hospital doors, he knew she needed to do this by herself but he was given strict orders to look after her. He got out the car and followed her, he stayed about 10 steps behind her so she wouldn't notice his presence.

Kate approached the nurses' station and cleared her throat, the nurse sitting at the computer looked up at her.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Ah, I'm looking for James Roth."

The nurse typed on her computer and looked uneasy.

"Your name?"

"Kate, Kate McGregor..."

"Mmm, I don't see your name on the list... Are you family? He's only allowed family visitors at the moment..."

Kate hesitated, she wasn't going to explain the ins and out of this to a stranger, but she needed to see him. She nervously grasped at her dog tags and in the process felt her engagement ring. She immediately took them off and slid the ring on to her finger.

"Yes, I'm his fiancée..."

The nurse frowned assuming she was lying, she couldn't believe that it would take a fiancée more than a week to get to her critically ill partner.

Kate could see she doubted her, she flashed a smile and presented the nurse her dog tags.

"I'm in the Navy, I was in the middle of the Arafura when I heard, I got here as fast as I could but..."

Of course that was a lie, she smiled again hoping she would buy it, the nurse looked on the computer again.

"You're not listed as next of kin."

Kate tried to laugh it off trying to convince her otherwise.

"Yeah, you know how slow admin departments are, we've only been engaged for 2 weeks..."

The nurse glanced up at her again and picked up the phone.

"I've just paged the doctor, he shouldn't be long..."

Kate sat in the waiting area, her leg bounced up and down from nerves. Dutchy had kept his distance and stood further down the corridor. The doctor approached Kate, she stood up and shook his hand.

"Kate?"

She gave a single nod.

"Yes."

"I'm Doctor Healey, I was Jim's surgeon."

She took a deep breath in, she didn't know if she was ready for this.

"So as you would know Jim had his transplant surgery 9 days ago..."

She nodded, Dr Healey paused and opened the file and scanned the pages looking perplexed. Kate glanced over trying to see what was written on the documents.

"Doctor?"

He closed the file and glanced back at her.

"Sorry but, Kate, Kate McGregor? You're the one that received the donation?"

Kate nodded, she could see that he was confused about the whole situation.

"Ah, yeah, it's a long story..."

"Should you even be here? You were in Cairns weren't you?"

She nodded again.

"I have clearance, its fine..."

"Right, anyway sorry, look maybe we should go into my office..."

Kate could feel the blood drain from her head, go into his office, this meant it was bad, really bad.

From afar Dutchy could see her starting to sway, he ran up to her and reached out to steady her.

"Dutchy?"

"Sorry Kate, I promised your doctor I'd keep an eye on you..."

She tried to straighten herself.

"Well as you can see I'm with a Doctor..."

He gave her a disapproving look, Doctor Healey cleared his throat.

"Why don't you both come with me?"

They walked into her office and he poured them both a glass of water.

He clasped his hands together and leaned over the desk towards him.

"So Jim had his surgery and it was a success but he unfortunately developed an infection which it caused a blood clot that travelled to his brain. However, we believe we caught it before it did any damage..."

Kate was trying to follow along, he frowned, he made it sound positive.

"You believe?"

"Well, we've had to put him in an induced coma due to the swelling of the brain, it was the safest course of action."

Kate sat there with an absent look on her face, Dutchy glanced over to her and pat her leg.

"Kate?"

She continued to look into space, he rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Kate, are you okay?"

She shook her head ever so slightly. Dutchy picked up the glass of water and handed it to her, she took the smallest sip. Dr Healey glanced over to Dutchy wondering if he should continue.

"I know this is a lot Kate and you're still recovering yourself but would you like to see him?"

She nodded, Dutchy helped her off the seat and they walked down to the corridor and stopped at Jim's room. Kate peered in the window of the door, she gasped as she saw Jim hooked up to what looked like 8 machines and had a large bandage around his head. Dutchy gave her hand another squeeze.

"I'll be right out here..."

Kate took a step inside the room, she felt tears well in her eyes immediately. She slowly approached the bed not knowing what to do, she sat down next to the bed and reached out and held his hand.

"Jim, it's me... I don't know what I'm supposed to say..."

Out in the corridor Dutchy sat on the bench a couple of doors down, he had his head in his hands when he heard the shriek of a woman's voice.

"What?!"

He watched as the woman came storming down the corridor towards him, she stormed pass him and into Jim's room. He didn't know who she was or what she was angry at, he was more worried that Kate was in that room. He stood up and hovered near the door.

Kate stood from the chair startled by the woman entering the room.

"Ah hi, I'm..."

The woman's face was full of rage, she walked up to her and eyeballed her, she looked her up and down and stopped at her left hand.

"I know who you are and I don't know what you're doing here!?"

She nearly spat out her words, Kate was taken aback from her anger.

"I, I came as soon as I heard... no one told me..."

"Yeah, for good reason! We don't want you here, you broke his heart! I thought he was stupid for wanting to go back for you but he did it anyway. And what good did that do him? You couldn't even forgive him..."

Kate was in complete shock at the words coming out of this woman's mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"He blamed himself for you being shot, he told me you argued before you went out on patrol and, and, I don't even know what goes thought his head! You had some kind of hold over him, I've never seen him act like this for someone, and for what? A selfish bitch that couldn't even get over herself to see the man who... you know what, I don't even know why I'm talking to you. I know it wasn't his fault you were shot, but if he dies, it will be your fault!"

Kate glanced back at Jim and back to the angry face that was staring her down, she was shaken, this woman was right.

"You were not informed of his condition because you are not family, you are not his fiancée..."

The woman focused her glare on Kate's left hand, Kate felt so guilty for wearing the ring. She could barely get the words out, she slipped off the ring and handed it to her.

"I'm, I'm sorry..."

Kate ran out of the room and down the corridor, Dutchy was completely mystified at what had just unfolded, he chased after her.

The woman collapsed in the chair next to Jim and started to sob.

Outside the hospital Kate ran to the car, she yanked on the handle trying to get the door to open. Dutchy ran after her fumbling the keys trying to unlock the door. The car unlocked and they got in, they sat there for a moment, Kate still in shock. Dutchy just stared at her completely confused. She could feel his eyes on her, it was all too much, she turned and yelled.

"Just get me out of here..."

Dutchy hesitated, they had come all this way, this couldn't be how it ended. Kate covered her face with her hands and started to sob, she felt like the worst person in the world.

"Now, Dutchy!"

He started the car and they drove back to the hotel in silence, Dutchy checked them in as Kate walked around the foyer trying to avoid anyone seeing her in the state she was in.

Dutchy unlocked the door to their room, Kate walked in and sat on the bed. He put their suitcases down and sat next to her.

"Maybe we can try again tomorrow?"

She shook her head refusing to make eye contact with him.

"No..."

Dutchy frowned, he had only heard bits and pieces of the conversation that had unfolded in Jim's room but he didn't want to force her.

"No?"

She covered her face with her hands and began to sob again.

"It's over, just take me home Dutchy..."

A few hours later they drove back to the airport, Dutchy didn't want Kate to regret not seeing him again. Kate sat in the passenger seat with her eyes closed, her face red and puffy from the non stop crying. He stopped in the hospital car park, she opened her eyes and looked around noticing they had parked. She took a deep breath in and glanced over to him shaking her head.

"No Dutchy..."

"But Kate..."

"Dylan..."

He knew she was serious when she called him Dylan, he sighed and restarted the car and drove them to the airport.

That afternoon Kate and Dutchy arrived back at her house, they had just put down their bags when there was a knock on the door. Dutchy rushed to the door as Kate headed upstairs to lie down. Dutchy opened the door, it was Darren.

"Daz, hi..."

"So? Did you see him? What happened?"

Dutchy looked behind him to check that Kate was upstairs, he stepped outside and closed the door.

"Ah, not good, umm they've put him in to an induced coma, he got an infection and that caused a blood clot and his brain to swell..."

Darren ran his hands through his hair realising the seriousness of his friend's condition.

"Oh my god, so why didn't she stay?"

"Ah, she was sitting with him and a woman stormed into the room and started screaming at her that it was her fault, it was terrible all I could do was stand there. She ran out her room and demanded that I bring her home, I think she believed it."

Darren broke eye contact.

"Well, she kinda had a point..."

Dutchy gave him a little shove angry at his agreement.

"What? Daz, c'mon..."

"Look, all I'm saying is that I can understand her point of view, grief does funny things to people. However, that's not the way to do it..."

Dutchy wasn't going to agree with him, Kate would have never asked this of someone, there was no way that someone should have been blaming her. He didn't want to cause an argument, all of this was hard enough as it was.

"Well anyway, we left straight away..."

"What a mess... what she going to do now?"

The front door flung open, they both jumped and Kate stood there with a tear stained face.

"She is not going to do anything... I've caused so much drama, I'm going to do my job and get on with my life..."

She walked away from the door, Dutchy glanced back at Darren.

"I'd better go... do me a favour though, can you try and get updates?"

Darren nodded and left.

Dutchy was about to shut the door when Kate swung it open and headed for her car, before Dutchy could question where she was going she was out the driveway.

Dutchy ran and got his keys and jumped on his bike and followed her, he pulled up in to the car park of the docks and parked next to her car but it was empty. He walked along the dock to the Hammersley hoping she was on board, he walked up the gang way and flinched as Mike walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dutchy, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, looking for Kate, her cars here and she just took off before."

"What happened?"

Dutchy looked around at the various maintenance crew on deck, he didn't want to talk about it with others around.

"Ah, let's go inside..."

Mike and Dutchy walked below and into the ship's mess and sat.

"So umm, Darren found Jim..."

"Really? What happened? Why was he ignoring her calls?"

Dutchy still couldn't quite believe what he had done for her.

"H lied, he didn't get called back, he was actually her donor."

Mike sat there processing then let out a laugh, Dutchy was confused by his reaction. Mike leaned back on the bench and rolled his eyes.

"It's just, it sounds like something from a movie, he makes us all look bad right?"

Dutchy let out a laugh.

"Yeah, pretty much..."

"Hang on, so why is she back? Why did she run off?"

"He umm, there were some complications, he's in a coma..."

The smile dropped from Mike's face.

"Oh my god, but he's going to be okay right?"

"Well I hope so, Kate went to see him and some woman was there and she lost it. She told her that he didn't want to see her and basically blamed Kate for everything."

Mike sat there feeling terrible for his friend.

"Woman? It was probably his sister, maybe I should call her, we got along okay..."

Dutchy shook his head at the idea.

"Don't..."

They both jumped as they heard Kate's voice, she entered the room and stood in front of them.

"Please just leave it... I know that you guys have tried to help us along the way but I think it just needs to be left alone."

"But Kate..."

"Mike, it's okay... I just wanted to come and say goodbye to the old girl, at least I get some kind of closure here..."

She walked along the outside of the boat and stood at the bow and leaned on the railing, Mike walked up and stood beside her.

"We'll miss you..."

Kate glanced out over the still water, everything was starting to sink in. She closed her eyes and willed her mind not to explode. She shifted forward placing more of her body weight on to the railing, Mike noticed the colour draining from her face.

"Kate..."

He grabbed her hands and lead he back inside to the mess.

"Kate, let me call her, it's the least I can do."

"Who?"

"Amanda, Jim's sister..."

She shook her head insistently.

"No, Mike, but you can do one thing for me."

He titled his head waiting to hear her request.

"Don't tell Maxine about this... I don't want everyone knowing and talking."

He placed his hand on hers.

"Sure..."

Their moment was interrupted as Dutchy tapped on the door frame.

"You okay?"

Kate gave a slight nod.

"I will be... I'm just gonna have one last walk around okay?"

Kate left the room, Dutchy went to follow but Mike pulled on his arm and waited till Kate was out of ear shot and whispered.

"Are we really just letting this go? I can call Amanda..."

"I think it's best we leave it for now, she needs to recover. Darren is going to keep me updated, so I'll let you know..."

2 Months later Kate walked in to Navcom in her whites, she walked through the main office, she was nervous, it felt like it was her first day of school. She glanced around and felt on edge as she received strange looks and heard whispers, she tried to ignore them and put her head down and walked to Maxine's office and knocked and entered.

"Reporting for Duty Ma'am..."

Maxine stood and gave her a hug much to her surprise.

"Kate, it's so good to have you back!"

They sat down on opposite sides of her desk.

"Yeah, it's good to be back Ma'am, I'm so sick off day time TV..."

Maxine let out a laugh and broke eye contact for a moment, she wasn't sure how to bring up the next topic.

"So umm, look, I didn't know whether to say anything but, Jim..."

Kate tried to stay composed, had Mike said something? She didn't want to assume just in case.

"Ah, what about him Ma'am?"

"Ah, I'm aware of the situation..."

Maxine glanced back up at Kate hoping she wouldn't have to explain what she knew, she knew it would probably upset her. Kate let out a huff and cursed Mike.

"I'm going to kill Mike...'

"It wasn't Mike who told me Kate, I received a phone call from Jim's sister, Amanda. She was complaining that crew members had been harassing her and the hospital staff about Jim's condition and that she had specifically requested that no one was to be contacted."

"Ma'am, I told them to leave it, I really did..."

She took out her phone and sent a message to Mike and Dutchy and Darren.

"Stop trying to contact Jim!"

"Please assure her that it won't happen again..."

Maxine watched as she scrolled though her phone and stopped at Jim's number, she swiped across the screen and deleted his number. Maxine was surprised at her ruthless actions.

"Kate, I was actually going to say that I was concerned. You have every right to know how he is and I was going to suggest that maybe we needed to find another way to get information on him."

Kate shook her head dismissing Maxine's concern.

"Ma'am, it's done. What he did for me was amazing but now I have to respect his wishes and leave him alone."

"So he actually told you that?"

"No, when I went to visit him Amanda was there, she said that he didn't want to see me, that I hurt him too much. And I did... I can't, I just can't hurt anyone else."

"But Kate, he did this amazing thing for you, you don't do that if you don't love that person."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, you're sounding like everyone else, I'm trying to do the right thing by him and me, I just need to move on."

Maxine dropped it, it wasn't technically any of her business.

"Okay, well... let's get you settled in then..."

Later that day Darren knocked on Kate's door and cautiously poked his head in.

"Kate..."

She barley looked up realising who it was.

"Captain Taylor, this better be about work..."

"And if it's not..."

"Then I don't want to hear it..."

Darren ignored Kate's warning.

"I got your text message before and..."

Kate looked up at him from her desk and shook her head.

"It wasn't up for discussion, it was a statement and a request..."

She focused back to the paperwork on her desk.

"Is that all?"

Darren nodded and exited the office and took out his phone.

That night Darren and Dutchy met at the pub, Darren brought them over a beer and sat.

"I'm assuming you got the same message as I did today?"

Dutchy nodded as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, maybe we should just leave it. I don't want to upset her."

"So you wouldn't be interested to know that they brought him out of the coma yesterday..."

"What?"

"Yeah, that chatty nurse, I told her the whole story and she was sympathetic. So, do you still want to do nothing?"

Dutchy hesitated, his phone beeped, it was Kate "Where are you?" Dutchy turned his phone around to face Darren.

"Her ears must be burning."

Darren took the phone from him and turned it over and placed it on the table.

"So we don't tell her he's awake? I would think she'd want to know that..."

"Yeah well, I can tell her but in regards to everything else, she's doing okay, she's back at work. What happens if we put our noses in and it doesn't go her way?"

"Well then we do nothing... but what happens if he does want to see her?"

"Darren, there's too many ifs, we can't..."

Darren sighed and took another mouthful of beer.

"Okay... well what are we going to talk about now? Everything is going to seem boring!"

Dutchy laughed as Mike sat down next to them.

"What are we talking about?"

Darren sighed.

"Definitely not Kate and Jim..."

"Yeah, I rang Amanda, she wasn't pleased, she just hung up on me..."

Dutchy glanced at them both.

"I thought we weren't discussing this!"

Mike raised an eyebrow and glanced back and forth from them.

"You go the message too?"

They both nodded, Mike's phone beeped it was a message from Kate "What are you up to?"

Mike glanced at Jim and Darren.

"It's Kate..."

Darren took his phone out of his hand.

"Ignore it..."

Dutchy shook his head and stood from the table.

"You guys are gonna be in trouble!"

He walked off to get another round of drinks, Darren waived his hand in the air dismissing him.

"Ignore him, look, I don't believe for one moment that she doesn't care how he is doing."

"It's not that she doesn't care Daz, it's just, you don't know her... she thinks she's caused enough trouble..."

"Yeah, but I mean, I don't know how you can drop it... you guys are supposed to be friends. Don't you want to see them happy?"

Outside, Kate pulled up in the hotel car park and let out a growl as she saw Mike, Darren and Dutchy's vehicles side by side. She got out the car and slammed the door and stormed into the pub.

She watched as Dutchy brought a tray of beers over to the table where Mike and Darren were sitting, she had to hold herself back. Maybe they were just meeting up as mates, she stepped closer trying to over hear their conversation.

"Of course, but it's complicated! Kate and I have had a rocky past, we've only just managed to be friends again, I'm the last one who should be sticking my nose in where it's not wanted..."

Mike excused himself from the table, Darren looked at Dutchy for an explanation. Dutchy took a large mouthful of his beer and sighed.

"So you've known Jim for a while yeah?"

Darren nodded while taking a sip of his drink.

"Okay, so the first time he left, he thought he was doing what was best for Kate..."

Darren nodded remember the night that he took Jim to the pub trying to get an explanation out of him for his mood.

"Yeah, he said there was some other bloke..."

Dutchy raised an eyebrow waiting for the penny to drop. Darren looked at him strangely for a moment, then his eyes widened, he had realised that the other bloke was Mike.

"What? Seriously?"

Kate had heard enough, they weren't listening to her, she ran over to the table and slammed her hands on the surface.

"Do you guys have problems following orders?"

Dutchy and Darren knew they were busted, they didn't have an explanation or a defence.

"I meant it! You need to drop this!"

She focused her attention on Mike who had returned to the table seeing her explosion.

"I thought you of all people would understand about the need to let things go!"

She walked off before the tears started. The 3 of them sat there not knowing what to do, Darren cleared his throat breaking the silence.

"Should one of us go after her?"

Mike and Dutchy shook their head simultaneously.

"No, it's best to give her space."

The next morning Dutchy sheepishly knocked on Kate's office door.

"Come in..."

Dutchy opened the door not sure how Kate was going to react at his presence.

"Kate..."

Kate glanced up at him then back down at her computer.

"Hi..."

He walked in and sat at her desk taking her greeting as in invitation to enter, she hadn't yelled, that was the main thing.

"I want to apologise..."

She glanced up at him and gave him her full attention.

"For?"

"For overstepping the mark..."

She nodded and noticed something in his hands.

"What's that?"

Dutchy shifted on the spot wondering if he should reveal the object.

"Ah... it's not for you..."

Kate stood from her desk knowing he was lying, she attempted to snatch it from his grip but he held it above her head. She placed her hands on her hips knowing she wasn't going to be able to reach.

"What is it?"

"Okay, look, I took this from Darren's office when Jim left, it's been sitting in my car and I didn't know what to do with it. I didn't feel right just chucking it in the bin so..."

He handed her the photo hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. Kate flipped over the frame and inhaled sharply, it was a photo of her and Jim looking incredibly happy. She quickly walked back around to her desk and opened her top draw and shoved it in the back.

"Thanks... and thanks for the apology."

She sat back down and focused on the reports on her desk. Dutchy took it as a signal to leave but he so desperately wanted her to know that Jim was okay.

"Okay, well, we've finally got a new XO and we're sailing this arvo, so I guess I'll see you when we get back?"

He turned to leave trying to abide by her wishes but he couldn't, he stopped before closing the door.

"And also Jim's out of his coma and he's okay..."

He quickly shut the door not giving her an opportunity to yell. Kate glanced up and watched as he walked past her window. She slowly opened the top drawer and took out the picture, Dutchy had waited just out of sight and peered in though her window and watched as tears fell from her eyes on to the glass of the picture frame. He shook his head knowing that she wasn't over him, that deep down she knew he was the one.

"Spying on your colleagues Petty Officer?"

He jumped as Maxine peered into Kate's window behind him.

"Ah, Ma'am..."

They side stepped out of Kate's view not wanting to get caught.

"I was just returning something to her..."

Maxine glanced back into Kate's office to see her wiping the tears from her face.

"And making her cry..."

"It's umm..."

Maxine laughed, nothing was ever simple with this crew.

"Yeah, it's complicated, I know, just try and not make it worse..."

"Ma'am, I don't know what you're thinking but, we're dropping it, all of us."

Maxine gave him a single nod of acknowledgement.

"Whatever you say Petty Officer."

She smirked as she walked away leaving Dutchy confused.

End of Chapter 15.

Xx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

4 Days later the Hammersley had returned for some R and R, Kate stood on the dock and waited for the crew to disembark. The younger crew were the first to appear, 2Dads smiled as he saw Kate and ran towards her.

"Ma'am, we just can't keep you away, can we? You miss us, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes at his comment, but it was actually true.

"Yeah, I miss getting your ass into line!"

He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear.

"I miss it to!"

He winked at her and ran off to catch up with the other crew. Dutchy swung his bag over his shoulder and walked down the gangway.

"Aww McGregor, a hero's welcome, how nice of you."

She scoffed, sometimes she didn't know why she was friends with these people.

"You're as bad as 2Dads..."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Nah, I'm worse! What's up?"

Kate kicked a rock along the ground know that her next sentence was going to make her a target for more smart ass comments.

"You know, I hate to admit it but, I was bored without you lot..."

He gave her a squeeze and let out a chuckle.

"Wow, that must have taken a bit to admit..."

She playfully pushed him away from her and glanced at him out the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, yeah, don't read too much into it..."

He started to walk towards Navcom/

"Ah, I have to debrief with the Boss and Commander White, but dinner?"

"Sounds good..."

Dutchy and Mike entered Maxine's office and sat at her desk.

"So, anything to report?"

Mike and Dutchy glanced at each other puzzled, Maxine had been the one to call the meeting, they thought she would have something to tell them.

Maxine could tell form the absent looks on their faces that they were confused.

"Right, well that's good, no extra paperwork of us then..."

She closed the folder on her desk, Mike and Dutchy were still confused, Dutchy shifted in his chair.

"Ah, yeah, is that all Ma'am?"

Maxine laughed at their confusion, she walked around her desk and sat between them.

"I want to talk to you about Kate..."

Later that night Dutchy knocked on Kate's door, he had brought Chinese take away and lots of chocolate hoping to get her to soften up.

He tapped on the door and was greeted with a smiling Kate.

"Dutchy!"

He gave her a hug as he walked in the door.

"I come bearing gifts!"

He held up the bags of food and chocolate. They plonked themselves on the couch and Dutchy opened the boxes of food.

"So, what's been happening? Feels like I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Well, you had been living with me for a month and then you didn't leave me alone for another month so being away for 4 days would have felt like a lifetime!

He let out a laugh and glanced up at her, he shifted his head sideways and noticed a new photo frame on the side table. It was the photo that he had given her at Navcom, she noticed his wandering eyes and looked behind her to what he was focused on. She sighed and looked back at her plate pushing her food around.

"I couldn't chuck it in the bin, he did save my life..."

Dutchy's eyes lit up, Kate immediately knew what he was thinking and put her hand up to stop the words that were going to leave his mouth.

"No!"

He lifted the fork to his mouth still staring at her.

"Woof..."

Kate reached out and patted him on the head.

"Good boy..."

He started to shovel food into his mouth.

"So, how's shore life?"

Kate shrugged as she took a bite out of her sate.

"A lot of paperwork, but it's not that bad. I mean, I can't think of how much I miss being out at sea cos it's not an option..."

Dutchy could sense that it was still a bit of a raw subject, he moved the conversation on.

"So, what movie did you pick for us tonight?"

"Ah, I though you could do the honours..."

Dutchy dropped his fork back on to his plate.

"What? Are you sure they only replaced your liver and not your heart?"

Dutchy turned on the TV and scrolled though the movies list, he hovered over "The Notebook". Kate looked at him curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"I thought it was a girl's all time favourite?"

Kate glanced back at her food and took a mouthful and muttered under her breath.

"I haven't actually seen it..."

Dutchy slapped her arm from shock sending noodles flying from her plate.

"What? I thought this was some girl rite of passage or something..."

She shook her head while she picked the noodles off her top and flicked them back on to the plate.

"Yeah well, when do I have the time to sit down and watch a sappy movie?"

Dutchy grinned as he immediately pressed play.

"Now..."

He sat there hoping that somehow it may make her want to rethink her romance with Jim.

2 hours later the movie and concluded and they both sat there in a pool of tears and tissues, Kate chucked the box tissues back on to the coffee table.

"Why did you make me watch that!?"

Dutchy took a tissue from the box and blew his nose and laughed.

"I don't know..."

They looked at each other and laughed at the state they were both in, Kate tried to tidy herself.

"This is why we can't have relationships, movies ruin them! I mean, does anyone actually know someone that would go through all that trouble to..."

Kate stopped herself, there was someone who would go though anything for her, Jim. He was exactly like every hero character from every romantic movie. She frowned as she realised what Dutchy's motives were for picking the movie and slapped his thigh.

"Bad!"

Dutchy leaned back on the couch satisfied that he got his point across, Kate shook her head and got up to clear the plates. She placed them in the sink and closed her eyes for a moment thinking of Jim. She shook the thoughts out of her head and returned to the lounge room.

She sat back on the couch and sipped on a glass of water.

"So umm, have you heard any more about Jim's condition?"

Dutchy could have screamed with enthusiasm that she was mentioning his name.

"Ah, I did hear that he is fine, he's got a lot of rehab since he has been bed ridden but I haven't heard much after that. Darren had tried to call him but his phone had been disconnected and his sister refuses to take our calls."

Kate tried to not look disappointed.

"Oh..."

"Sorry Kate...we tried to..."

He stopped himself, realising that he had promised to stop.

"Ah, nothing... if you want to try and contact..."

"No, I'm just glad to know he's okay..."

There was a moment of silence while she took another sip of her water, Dutchy jumped as slammed the glass back on the table.

"God, water just doesn't cut it, I would kill for a wine..."

Dutchy's phone beeped, he fished it out of his pocket and read the message, he smiled as he replied. Kate leaned over and tried to see who it was, Dutchy moved the phone away out of her view.

"Nosey!"

She let out a huff and sat back and opened the block of chocolate.

"Who is it?"

"Just umm Darren, sending dirty jokes..."

Kate scrunched up her face and took a bit out of the chocolate bar.

"Ugh, gross... so you guys are like BFF now hey?"

"Ah, he's okay..."

"It's okay Dutchy, you can be friends with Jim's friends, it's fine..."

The next morning Kate was in her office deep in thought trying to decipher some mission statements, there was a knock on the door, she yelled out of them to enter. Dutchy poked his head in the door.

"Hey Boss..."

Kate looked up and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your boss and thank god..."

He smirked and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Not yet anyway, umm you wanna come with me for a minute?"

She shook her head and continued to ready the documents in front of her.

"Dutchy, I don't have time for this right now..."

He leaned over her and took the papers from her hands.

"It's work related actually..."

Kate let out a groan and got up from her desk, she followed Dutchy down the hallway. He stopped out the front of Maxine's door. Kate glanced at him with a worried look on her face.

"Ah Dutchy, why are we going into Maxine's office?"

Dutchy knocked and they entered, Maxine stood up from her desk with a smile on her face.

"Ah Kate, Dutchy come in, have a seat..."

Kate sat cautiously at her desk, she turned to Dutchy who was smiling.

"So, how are you feeling Kate?"

"Ah, good Ma'am, you?"

Maxine laughed.

"Great, I haven't had a liver transplant..."

Kate let out a polite laugh but she knew there was something up, Maxine rarely made jokes, little own bad ones.

"So, we have been liaising with your doctor and he's hesitant to send you back out, even with your great recovery."

"Yeah I know, it was always a possibility but you know what, I'm actually enjoying my time at Navcom."

Maxine winced a little, Kate notice her reaction.

"What?"

"Ah so, the position you currently have, it's not a permanent position Kate, it was a leave contract and umm, the person you were replacing is returning early..."

Kate tired not to look too discouraged.

"Right, so where does that leave me..."

Dutchy reached out and put his hand on hers.

"Moving to Sydney with me?"

Kate spun round and gave him a funny look.

"What?"

Maxine cleared her throat.

"Well, Dylan has just accepted a new role at Watson's bay HQ and there's a position for you there to if you want it..."

Kate hesitated, Watson's bay had bad memories too.

"And leave Cairns?"

Dutchy nodded slightly seeing that she was nervous.

"We can do it together Kate, show 'em how it's done..."

"You're just happy to leave The Hammersley and the crew..."

"Well, it's better than not being given a choice, we will eventually have to move on and at least I get to being some of the Hammersley with me..."

Kate sat there and thought about it for a moment, she had nothing really keeping her in Cairns and she had been dying for a more challenging role and if she couldn't be out at sea she needed another distraction, moving would be a distraction.

"Well okay then, let's do it..."

Maxine smiled in Dutchy's direction.

"Be a good fresh start for you..."

They got up and left Maxine's office. They walked past Darren's office, Dutchy knocked and entered, Kate followed.

Darren got up from his desk.

"Hey guys... what's happening?"

"Ah, we've just accepted a position at Watson's bay..."

"What? You're both going? Well that sucks, but you know who's just a couple of hours in land Kate..."

She put her hands on her hips.

"Daz, don't start!"

She shook her head and left. Darren gave Dutchy a worried look.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Dutchy nodded.

"Yeah, it has to be done..."

"But this way?"

Dutchy gave him a wink as he walked towards the door.

"It's the only way, she'll eventually forgive me..."

Later that night the Hammersley crew had gathered at the local to farewell Kate and Dutchy. 2Dads brought over a tray of shots, Kate laughed.

"At least I can't be bullied into a hangover now..."

2Dads tilted his head and out on his best puppy face.

"Kate, would I ever do that?"

The crew laughed, 2Dads sat down next to her and sipped on his beer.

"So you can't drink ever again?"

"No, I can, I just want to give it a bit more time..."

2Dads sighed with relief.

"Good, so there's hope for an encore of Christina?"

Kate laughed and shook her head furiously as she sipped on her water.

"Not anytime soon!"

Charge walked up behind her with a tray of cocktails.

"Guava Mojo time!"

The crew cheered, he put one down in front of Kate.

"A Guava Mojo for the lady, virgin of course."

She gave Charge kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, you're always looking after me Charge..."

A tear ran down her cheek as she looked around at her former crew.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys, it's like an end of an era..."

2Dads wiped the tear that was now running down his cheek.

"Oh god X, don't start!"

They crew all started to well up, they sat there in silence. Dutchy cleared his throat.

"Who wants to hear the X's karaoke skills one last time?"

The crew cheered, Kate waved her hands in the air and shook her head.

"Yeah, not going to happen!"

2Dads swallowed his shot and walked over to the jukebox, he turned before selecting the song and cleared his throat.

"Okay, little hush guys... we're all here to farewell our dynamic duo, Kate and Dutchy, they're off to conquer the world, one Navy base at a time... Dutchy, our resident tough guy, my wing man, you will be greatly missed and I know the girls will miss watching you work out in the morning..."

He gave him a wink and nod.

"And our dear XO, Kate, you're one of my favourite people in the world. I look up to you as a leader and as a friend. You have survived being shot, kidnapped, drugged and have had an organ transplant, I think that your last song choice was very appropriate and I hope that I can do it justice!"

He turned and placed a coin in the juke box and selected a song.

"This one's for you X!"

He walked over to her seductively and grabbed her scarf and shimmied it around her neck.

"After all that you've put me though, you thought I'd despise you, but I guess I'd better thank you, cos you made me that much stronger..."

2 days later they had flow to Sydney a few days early to get their bearings before starting at Watson's Bay. Kate unlocked the door to their new apartment and gasped.

"Wow... this was a good deal..."

Dutchy entered caring multiple suitcases and dumped them on the floor.

"Well, because we didn't mind sharing we got a better place..."

Kate walked around the apartment almost dazed and confused.

"So, how did this all come about, it was such a blur..."

Dutchy shrugged.

"Well Maxine wanted to help you out and it was time for a change don't you think? And I couldn't pass up an opportunity to do it with my best friend!?"

Kate smiled, she was so glad she had someone like Dutchy in her life, even if he did drive her mad sometimes.

"Yeah, a change is as good as a holiday right?"

They sat in their lounge room folding up their clothes, Dutchy laughed.

"Ever imagine this?"

"What us doing our laundry together?"

He laughed and chucked a pair of his undies at her, she screamed and picked them up by the corner and threw them back. Dutchy's phone rang.

"Dylan Mulholland, yes. That's great, thanks. Yeah, 7 is fine, we'll see you then."

Kate looked at Dutchy puzzled, he hung up the phone and smiled.

"We meet our new boss tonight, he wants to take us out for dinner and drinks."

"Oh, that's nice...so have we heard of him?"

"Ah didn't ask, but hey, everyone loves us, we're the dynamic duo!"

Kate laughed and continued to fold her washing.

"Yeah right... well best behaviour tonight then, it's probably a good thing that I'm on the water."

"Aww, but I'm sure you could have got a pay rise if you showed him your karaoke skills..."

Kate whacked him on the arm and cringed.

"Don't you dare mention karaoke!"

Later that night they sat at the table waiting for their new boss to arrive, Dutchy got up from his seat, Kate grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta use the little boys room, I'm nervous."

"Well hurry up, I don't wanna make awkward small talk by myself. "

Dutchy gave her a nod and walked off. Kate played with the coaster sitting on the table, she jumped has she heard a voice behind her.

"Why does small talk have to be awkward?"

She went to stand to face the voice behind her but sent her glass flying off the table in the process, she bent down to pick it up. As she reached for the glass another large hand went to pick it up, their hands touched for a moment, the hairs on her body stood on their ends. He picked up the glass and let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, job interviews are like a first date, don't you think?"

As they rose to stand again they caught each other's gaze, Kate blinked a few times focusing on the man standing in front of her.

"Jim?"

She was in complete shock, she didn't know what to do, her body took over and she leapt forward to hug him, tears of joy streamed from her eyes.

"I umm, I don't know how to thank you..."

He squeezed her back and smiled, tears ran from both of their eyes.

"You don't have to Smudge."

They parted and Kate ran her hand down his arm and held his hand.

"Jim, you nearly died trying to save me, it warrants some type of thank you..."

Jim smiled and squeezed her hand then let it fall, a sickening feeling of Déjà vu hit her, they sat down opposite each other at a table. Jim cleared his throat trying to act normal.

"So, how are you?"

She reached over the table again attempting to make contact with him.

"I'm good! I was more concerned about you... I umm, I actually came to Canberra when I found out..."

He broke eye contact and moved his hand away slightly.

"Yeah, I know..."

Kate's tried not to read into his strange body language but she couldn't help but feel that he didn't want anything to do with her. The fact that he knew she came to see him but he still didn't contact her hurt a little. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, a silence fell over the conversation.

"So umm, what are you doing here?"

Jim was focused at someone at the bar, Kate didn't know if she didn't hear him or if he was ignoring her. She cleared her throat trying to grasp his attention.

"Is there, umm, is there anyway, I mean, could we just start over?"

Jim peered over her shoulder, Kate frowned seeing that he was distracted.

"What is it?"

"I think I see your new boss..."

She turned, she couldn't see anyone of importance.

"Really? Where? I don't know much about him actually..."

"Oh, I do..."

"Yeah? What's he like?"

He smiled.

"Mm a big softie really, tough but fair."

She felt like he knew more than he was letting on.

"Okay, no alarm bells yet..."

"I'll just go get him..."

Jim walked over to the bar, Dutchy spotted him and approached him and they shook hands. Kate watched as they talked like old friends, she was immediately suspicious. They bought a round of drinks and brought them to the table. Kate's eyes narrowed, Dutchy had an unusually large grin on his face.

"Ah, Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor, I'd like you to meet our new boss, Captain James Roth..."

Kate stood up bewildered, she forced a nervous smile on her face. She stepped forward to shake his hand and tripped over the leg of her chair, Jim caught her before she hit the floor. She was mortified, she let go of his arms and tried to hide her reddening face. Jim laughed and held her arm to steady her.

"Lieutenant, don't tell me you're falling for me already?"

This was all too freaky, this was the same way she 'fell' for him the second time.

"Maybe, you do seem pretty familiar."

She shook his hand and their fingers lingered ever so slightly, Jim looked down at the hands still touching.

"Yeah, maybe we met in another life..."

She smiled sat down, their eyes not moving from each other's stare. Dutchy smiled and made himself scarce. Jim cleared his throat trying to sound professional.

"So, it's Kate isn't it?

She nodded and smirked, Jim also tried to keep a straight face but he was struggling, a smile crept across his face.

"So, Kate, tell me about yourself..."

She let out a laugh, feeling like she had lived this moment before.

"Is this a first date or a job interview?"

Jim reached out across the table and gently touched the tip of her fingers.

"I don't know, you tell me..."

The End.

Please don't forget to review. Xx

(There maybe an epilogue, so stay tuned...)


	17. Epilogue

Okay, so I really wanted to end this one in a cool way, like, the readers could decide for themselves where this went, hence it ending with a question. But me being me and wanting happy endings I went a wrote this, so if you want to just imagine don't read any further but if you want a bit of warm and fuzzy keep reading.

Love Heals All Wounds?

Epilogue.

2 days later Kate and Dutchy sat out on the deck of their house. Jim stepped out on to the deck and handed Kate a glass of water and Dutchy a beer. He looked out over the water and admired the view.

"Mmm, not as good as my original veranda, but I guess a deck will have to do!"

Jim sat down and placed his hand over Kate's and gave it a small squeeze.

Dutchy leaned back on his chair and smirked and took a sip of his beer, Kate shot him a questioning look noticing his self-satisfied expression.

"What are you looking so smug about?"

Dutchy pointed back and for from them.

"I did this!"

Jim laughed, Kate kicked the leg of his chair and nearly sent him flying backwards. Dutchy steadied himself and laughed.

"So this is where you say 'Yes Dutchy, and of course you were right so I totally forgive you for doing all thing things you told me not to do'..."

Kate laughed and rolled her eyes.

"We would have got here eventually!"

Dutchy nearly spat out his beer and glanced at Jim.

"Ah, I don't think so! This took the meddling of 4 people I'll have you know, 5 if you include Jim..."

Kate rose from her chair and put her hands on her hips looking outraged.

"Seriously? More secrets?"

Jim and Dutchy froze, taken aback from her reaction. Kate's lips started to curve upwards, she doubled over in laughter not being able to contain her amusement from their shocked expression.

"You should have seen your faces!"

She pinched Dutchy's cheeks and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Classic..."

Dutchy let out a huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey! You guys had no idea what was going on, you're lucky that we got involved."

Kate sat back down in between them and pondered Dutchy's words.

"Wait, 5 of you were involved in this?"

Dutchy glanced at Jim wondering if they should divulge the details, Jim gave him a slight nod as he smiled. Dutchy took a gulp of his beer trying to strike up the courage.

"Yeah, Mike, Daz, Maxine, Jim and I... I tried to stay out of it but Mike and Daz sucked me back in..."

Kate shook her head a little.

"It wouldn't have taken much 'sucking' to get you reinvolved."

"No, but if you weren't so stubborn..."

Kate scoffed and playfully shoved him with both of her hands, Jim laughed at their interaction.

"Do you guys need minute alone?"

Kate leaned over to Jim and kissed him on the cheek.

"So how did you get involved in this?"

Dutchy chucked his beer bottle cap at her.

"So I get hit and he gets a kiss? Typical!"

Kate gave Dutchy a sweet smile at turned her attention back to Jim.

"Well?"

"Ah, so Maxine called my boss insisting to talk to me, claiming it was work related. When I answered the phone I was bombarded with Mike, Daz and Dutchy. I was told to shut up and listen so I did. My sister had told me that you visited but she said it was to come and break it off, she had the ring, I didn't see any reason why I should have doubted her. I couldn't bring myself to listen to any of the messages that you had left, there was no point if you had returned the ring, so I changed my number hoping to move on. But then after speaking to the 3 musketeers everything was different, I didn't know if you would speak to me so we did it this way. I was actually moving to Sydney to start up the new counter terrorism branch that I started in Canberra and Cairns and Dutchy had mentioned that you were now on shore. I rang Maxine and talked to her about your position, she told me that she didn't have a permanent position for you and here we are..."

Kate whacked them simultaneously on the arms, Dutchy whacked her back.

"Hey, without any of this you wouldn't have had that cute reunion at the pub, meaning both of you would still be miserable and pinning for each other and most importantly you would have missed out on having the most awesome house mate in the world..."

Kate shook her head and let out a frustrated grunt in Jim's direction.

"He's right isn't he?"

Jim nodded and hi fived Dutchy.

"And without Dutchy you wouldn't have this look on your face right now."

Kate scrunched up her face not knowing what he was talking about.

"What look?"

Jim glanced at Dutchy and smiled and took out a ring box from his pocket. Kate froze and covered her face knowing what was coming. Jim laughed and opened the box and pried her hands away from her face. She opened one eye and was expecting to see the ring she had previously worn, but it was a different ring, it was bigger. Her eyes widened as Jim took the ring from the box.

"That look..."

Kate grasped his face in her hands and pulled his face towards her and kissed him. Dutchy nodded satisfied as Jim slid the ring on to her finger.

"I'll take that as a yes!?"

She nodded and kissed him again, Dutchy raised his beer bottle.

"To meddling friends and liver transplants..."

They knocked the glasses and bottles together. Jim pulled Kate on to his lap and ran his hand over her side.

"Love really does heal all wounds..."

She glanced at Dutchy unimpressed, they had obviously been talking more than she assumed.

"And you say girls gossip way too much!"

Dutchy held his hands up in that air proclaiming his innocence.

"Hey, I didn't tell him about that speech! But..."

Dutchy raised an eyebrow and nodded towards their matching scars, Kate looked down and ran her fingers over them and nuzzled further in to Jim's embrace.

"Yeah, I guess it's true..."

Dutchy nodded and took a sip of his beer.

"Yup, once again I'm correct and everything is right in the world..."

The End.

Xx


End file.
